Dirty moments
by A-Karana
Summary: This story fills the blanks in "Never a dull moment" and "525600 moments". Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

This story is filling the blanks in the "Never a dull moments" chapters... with smut. It can be read with or without knowing the original story, although it might be a bit confusing from time to time when you don't know the "prequel". Smut is smut though, so no youngsters under 18.

Also I still don't own the characters or the show.

This is kind of the "test chapter" to see if it even makes sense to write a dirty add on to the first story. I'd appreciate it if you leave a comment and tell me to stop or to go on. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coffee without a date (Missing scenes for chapter 2 and 3**)

They did it; they had wrapped up yet another case. It had been late already when they had found out who did it, and that meant paperwork until late at night. Couldn't Angela have waited until the next morning to reveal her discovery?

Everyone was long gone and Cam was still sitting in her office filling out reports, and somehow she was glad. She was glad that she was finally alone and had some time to herself without anyone asking anything or wanting anything from her. Wendell couldn't steal anything else today, Angela didn't have more gossip, Booth and Brennan could bicker all they wanted and Hodgins… she had to admit that it wouldn't be so bad if he were still at the lab. Maybe he would blow something up or destroy the lab in a way that would cause her to write more reports, but at least he would make her laugh. Sure, she could rarely laugh out loud when he messed up or destroyed something, because that would ruin her authority with him. Yet, she could laugh about it later, sometimes until she had tears in her eyes.

Half past twelve she decided that she'd had enough for today and just needed a midnight snack before she could head home. So she grabbed her purse, switched off the lights, locked her door and left the lab. She walked the three blocks to the Founding Father's bar, knowing that they were still serving food at this time of night. She pushed the doors open and walked straight to the bar to place her order.

"Hi Josh. One tuna sandwich and a salad to go, please," she told the waiter who nodded and scribbled the order down.

"Will take about fifteen minutes, Cam," he replied. She had just sat down on one of the bar stools when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Thought you were long home by now," Hodgins said and smiled when she turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"I could say the same thing about you. What are you doing here?" she asked, aware of the fact that his hand was now resting on her upper arm.

"Wendell invited me to come along for a drink so he could introduce me to some buddies with breasts," Hodgins chuckled.

"So he's trying to set you up?" she laughed.

"Kind of. But they are college kids no matter if they have breasts or not," he replied and sat down on a stool beside her.

"The online dating thing wasn't successful?" she asked and put her purse on the counter.

"How do you know about that?" he wanted to know with a smile.

"Nothing's sacred in the lab. I know everything," she grinned.

"Everything?" he asked and smiled back.

"Everything," she stressed.

"Cam, something to drink while you're waiting?" the waiter asked when he came back out from the kitchen.

"Uhm… how about some water?" she told him.

"Water? Seriously? You're going out to a bar, alone I might add, and then you're drinking water? Or is that some kind of code?" Hodgins teased her and took the glass the waiter placed in front of her and sniffed at it.

"I still need to drive home and I have seen enough dead bodies in my life due to drunk drivers," she said and took the glass out of his hand and sipped. "So where's Wendell?" she asked then and looked around.

"Over there at the table with the girls," Hodgins said and pointed in the direction.

"Wow, he sure is popular with the ladies," Cam smiled when she saw how many girls.

"Why don't you come over and sit with us?" Hodgins asked her while looking directly into her eyes.

"Oh, uhm, no thank you. I'm just waiting for my sandwich and then I am out of here," she stammered, cursing herself for her reaction to his eyes.

"Oh come on! You can wait over there for your sandwich!" he said, took her by the arm and pulled her off the chair. "Hey, the lady is waiting with us," he told the waiter and led Cam to the table where Wendell and the girls were still sitting. His hand was resting on her lower back and he could understand now why Booth was doing it all the time with Brennan; It was an opportunity to touch the woman you had no right to touch otherwise.

"Hey Dr. Saroyan, didn't know you were here," Wendell greeted her, not minding that he would spend his free time with his boss.

"I just wanted to grab something to eat before going home, but Hodgins here changed my plans," she replied and looked grimly at the man in question.

"Can't let our boss sit alone at the bar, right?" he shrugged and pulled a chair from a nearby table to their table so Cam could sit down next to him.

"So you also work with dead people? What's your job?" one of the girls asked her with an undertone in her voice that lingered between challenging and hostile. Cam smiled overly friendly at her, immediately understanding that the girl saw her as a threat.

"Yes, I do. I'm a coroner," she said and shrugged off her grey business jacket that she still wore. It was too warm in the bar and the white blouse would have to do for now.

"And she's the head of the forensics department at the Jeffersonian, which makes her our boss," Hodgins said and waved his hand between Wendell and himself. "Actually she's your bosses boss kid," he chuckled.

"Thanks for pointing that out Dr. Hodgins," Cam said ironically. "I will remind you of my status the next time you do something without asking my permission first."

"Oh come on Cam, I am not _that_ bad," Hodgins laughed it off and Wendell raised his eyebrows at the strangely familiar addressing. He hadn't known that the two were on a first-name basis. When did that happen?

"Gelatinous matrix?!" Cam asked with raised eyebrows and that made Hodgins laugh out loud. He knew she was referring to the time he and Zack had put the replica of a skull in a turkey, had surrounded it with ambrosia salad and then pressed it against a grill to see if there would be powdering. The experiment had been successful and given them the data they needed, only problem was that they had all been covered in ambrosia salad, or "gelatinous matrix" as he had called it.

"You made me pay for the dry-cleaners," he said then and put a hand over his heart.

"That was the least you could do," she rolled her eyes.

"Cam, your sandwich and your salad," the waiter said when he came up behind them and handed Cam the package with her food. She put it on the table in front of her and took some money out of her purse and handed it to the waiter.

"It's ok," she told him and he kept the change. "And that's my cue to go," she told the others and stood up; but Hodgins grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the chair.

"Don't go! You can eat your sandwich here," he said and looked over to Wendell who nodded. Then he leaned in and whispered the rest in her ear "You can't leave me alone with those kids! Who knows what I'll do the next time the blonde one comes on to me," unaware of the fact that it gave her goose bumps, also because he was still holding her hand under the table.

"Alright, but just until I'm done eating," she agreed with a slightly husky voice and pulled her hand out of his to open the take out container the waiter had given her.

"Now that you're staying Dr. Saroyan you need something different to drink," Wendell said and waved to the waiter to come over.

"No, I'm fine with my water, really," she protested and took another sip, but Hodgins wasn't listening.

"A glass of red wine for the lady," he ordered and Cam raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Hey, I've seen the stack of wine in your kitchen," he commented which didn't go unnoticed by the intern. What was going on between them, he wondered. Maybe he shouldn't have invited all of his female buddies but rather set up a date for Dr. Saroyan and Hodgins because those two seemed very close. He couldn't remember ever noticing anything at the lab. Sure, they spent a lot of time together because they were always working together but he had thought that the entomologist was still hung up on Angela.

"So, you didn't answer my question earlier: What happened to the dating service, no luck with that?" she asked Hodgins, having just found one more topic to tease him with.

"It's funny that you bring it up again, because I deleted the application from my iphone when I came in here," he said and was up to the challenge.

"Thought one of the buddies with breasts could be a match for you?" she grinned.

"No, just when I got here Angela's picture popped up on my phone and I was asked to press date or hate," he said and Cam was surprised that Angela had signed up to the same dating service. She must have known that Hodgins would pop on her phone daily because they work together.

"And what did you press?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, I ended the application and then deleted it. It was a stupid idea anyway," he shrugged and moved a bit to the side so Josh could set down Cam's red wine on the table. She took it and sipped before she put it back on the table.

"How's your arm?" she asked him then.

"What wrong with your arm?" Wendell asked. He had listened to the talk while pretending not to.

"I, uhm, burned myself and needed to see a doctor last weekend," he lied and then turned to Cam. "Still hurts but that's to be expected. I just hope it was worth it," he told her and watched her eat the last bite of her sandwich.

"Ok, guys, I am done and I am leaving for real this time. Thanks for inviting me over to your table, have fun!" Cam said, stood up and took her jacket from the back of the chair.

"How are you getting home now?" asked Hodgins who had stood up with her.

"I'll call a cab," she said. "I know it was only a glass of red wine but still; I'm not driving anymore," she added when she saw his look.

"Care to share?" he asked her and she looked surprised. "I'm not driving anymore either and my place is on the way to yours," he reasoned.

"Sure, no problem," she shrugged and they said their goodbyes to the youngsters at the table.

"You were really afraid of the blonde one, weren't you?" Cam laughed when they stepped outside.

"You have no idea," he laughed as well and waved for a taxi that was just passing by. "Milady," he grinned when he opened the door for her and Cam only shook her head at his antics.

~*~

"At your place for the second time in a few days! We've been working together for two years now and before this I was never here," Cam said when she followed Hodgins into his house. While joking around in the car they had both realized that he had never given her the grand tour of his estate like he had promised her that night. Cam had been reluctant to go home with him but Hodgins had told her that this might be her last chance to explore the house because one never knew when she would be back. So she had agreed. They both knew that there was more behind this visit than just seeing his house. Cam knew what she had agreed to, and Hodgins knew what it meant that she had agreed. This was the "cup of coffee" after a date, although they had never gone on a date, had never even talked about going on one. Every other woman he would have just kissed and then led to the bedroom, but he wasn't sure how to proceed. What if she had misread his invitation and really only wanted to see his house?

"So, here we have the fancy entry way with my grandmother's chandeliers," Hodgins said nervously while walking backwards towards the dining room, his eyes never leaving Cam who followed him. "The dining room, which was last used approximately fifteen years ago when my parents were still alive. Since then the only thing that goes on in here is dusting," he grinned and led her to the kitchen. "I think you know this room since you found the beer," he teased and walked into the next room. "My favorite place to hang out; the billiard room and the room with the Arcade games," he explained as they entered the next two rooms.

"I bet they aren't from your parents," she smiled.

"No, my mother would kill me if she knew I turned her guest living room into a game room. But who needs more than one living room?" he asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't have the room now that Michelle is living with me," Cam shrugged and looked out the window from where she could see a large pool with a whirlpool beside it, both lit up in the dark.

"There's an indoor pool in the basement along with a sauna and a steam bath," Hodgins said and leaned against the wall by the window, clearly invading Cam's personal space, his body facing hers.

"I should go now," Cam whispered, realizing how close they were but couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"You haven't seen upstairs," he said in a low voice and tried to read her. He wasn't sure if he was pushing his luck here or if she wanted this as much as he did. When her expression softened, her eyes got that warm glow and she slowly brought a hand up to his cheek, he had his answer. He brought his face down to hers and kissed her softly, his lips barely brushing against hers. He pulled back and waited for her to open her eyes. When she saw the look of adoration and tenderness in his blue eyes she forgot her doubts and kissed him with more passion. He pulled her close and slung one arm around her waist while the other hand went to her hair and carefully pulled out the hair band so her long hair came down. When their tongues touched he slipped his hand under the back of her blouse and they both moaned when he touched her skin.

"You wanna see upstairs?" he asked huskily and realized for the first time that her right thumb was stroking his neck while the fingers of her left hand were buried in his curls. Cam looked at him quietly for a moment, trying to reason with herself but she didn't stand a chance. She pressed her lips to his in an answer. She could be reasonable another time.

While they kissed deeply he undid the buttons on her grey jacket and let it fall to the floor. She tugged at his brown striped shirt and groaned when she felt the T-shirt underneath. She nipped at his bottom lip and soothed it with her tongue, which drove him crazy. In a daze he pressed her against the wall by the window and all but ripped off the buttons of her blouse. When he really felt one button falling off he realized what he was doing and stepped back a bit. She followed him and pressed her body against his, graving the contact.

"Upstairs, bedroom," he whispered against her lips before she silenced him and finally succeeded unbuttoning his shirt. He knew that they had to go upstairs now or they would spend their first night together on his living room floor. Without breaking the kiss he walked them out of the living room, lost his shirt in the entry way and was glad that they didn't break their necks as they stumbled up the stairs. She lost her heels as they went, bumping against the railing several times and had to stop midway. Once again he pressed her against the wall right there on the stairs and glided his hand over the skin of her stomach, feeling the muscles contract under his fingers. He slipped his arms around her waist and let his hands rest on her butt. He pushed her into his groin and let her feel his excitement. She reacted by jumping a bit and wrapping her legs around his waist, both moaning when they felt each other through the fabric of their clothes. He carried her the rest of the way upstairs and was surprised by how light she was. She started to grind against him and they tumbled onto the bed, him on top of her.

They finally broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard, and she pulled his undershirt over his head before he took off her white blouse.

"Dr. Hodgins, you work out much?" she grinned up at him when she saw his toned chest and let her hands wander over his abs and down to his stomach.

"You really want to discuss my fitness routine now, Dr. Saroyan?" he grinned back and placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts.

"Not really," she replied huskily and pulled him closer, her hand resting on the back of his head. His lips wandered over the skin of her collarbone, her throat, up to her chin and back down again to her chest. He slipped his hands underneath her and opened the clasp of her bra and then took it off. He brought one palm up her body and pressed it against her breasts, both of them moaned with pleasure when he squeezed her ever so gently. They kissed again, his lips lingered on hers and he could feel her nipples pressed against his palms.

"I wanna see you," he whispered and reached out with his left hand to the bedside table and switched on the light that gave the room a warm glow. He looked down at her body and decided that her skirt was definitely in the way now. He sat up on his knees and opened the zipper on the side of the skirt before he pulled the offending garment down her long legs and threw it carelessly on the floor beside the bed. He saw the desire in her eyes when she sat up, kneeled beside him and kissed him again passionately.

He gasped with surprise when her hand went to the bulge in his jeans and he felt ready to push through the cloth. Slowly she lowered the zipper and unbuttoned his trousers, then slid them over his hips and let her hands rest on his back. With a lingering kiss he untangled from her and got off the bed where he slipped out of his jeans.

"Lose the rest, too," she said with a smile. She lay back down on her back and leaned on her elbows while she watched him take off his boxer shorts and socks. Her eyes came to rest on his manhood and her smile got wider.

"What about you?" he asked standing at the foot of the bed watching her.

"What about me?" she replied and raised her eyebrows challengingly without changing her position on the bed. Hodgins leaned down and took her right foot in his hands and slowly lifted her leg. He looked into her eyes as he placed the first kiss on her ankle, kept the eye contact as he kissed up to her knee and grinned cheekily when he took her other leg and repeated his actions. When he reached her left knee with his lips he kneeled on the bed and let his lips travel further up. He saw her eyes hooding over with desire, lust and hunger.

He stopped at her inner thigh and resisted when she tried to push him further up. Instead he moved up and kneeled between her legs, his face so close to hers he could feel her breath against his skin.

"Lose those, it's only fair," he said huskily and stroked his left hand over her skimpy panties, making her moan. Cam couldn't react and just bucked up at him. "Ok, I'll do it," he smiled and trailed open-mouthed kisses over her breasts and stomach down to her panties. He pressed his mouth to the damp material, smiling when he heard her moan again.

"Take them off," she requested when he just kept teasing her. After another kiss to her inner thigh he finally pulled down her lacy underwear and she groaned loudly and spread her legs wider when his mouth was back on her just a second after he had thrown the panties onto the floor.

"Oh god, Jack… please!" she whimpered, threading her fingers through his curly hair. He looked up at her without stopping to pleasure her and found her eyes closed tightly and her mouth slightly open. He could hear her labored breathing and his own arousal heightened with every sigh and every moan of hers.

"Please," she said again and her hips bucked off the bed when he teased her clit with his tongue and then lightly sucked on it. He couldn't stand it anymore either and pulled away from her sex and lay down on top of her, his lips finding hers immediately.

She could taste herself on his lips and wrapped her right arm tightly around his neck and pulled him closer. Their teeth knocked together as they kissed hungrily, their tongues dueling for control and their bare bodies rubbing against one another.

Pure bliss filled his thoughts as he felt his erection against her moist sex and he forced his eyes open and broke their kiss.

"Condom," he gasped.

"I'm on the pill," she replied and bit his lip softly.

The last rational thoughts slipped out of his mind as she began moving against him slowly. She smiled up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled back at her and in one swift stroke he pushed his entire length inside of her and made them both gasp. Try as he might, his mouth could not form any words. The sensation of her warmth around him was overpowering. Her hands went to his face and she brought her lips to his. Jack wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her close. Her hair fanned out on the pillow behind her and he combed one hand through her curls. Her erect nipples pressed against his chest.

Slowly, Cam began to grind her hips in sync with his movements and clenched her muscles every time he pulled back, causing him to go in deeper, harder, and faster.

They fell into an almost instinctive rhythm, their movements coming so naturally.

"Oh yeah" Cam gasped when he brought his other hand between them and rubbed her clit. "Fuck, Jack . . . Oh, god!" He had always known that she was a passionate woman and he had suspected that she had a dirty mouth, but having the first hand experience blew his mind and made him thrust harder into her.

Looking down, he saw that her eyes were closed, a delirious smile on her lips. She was so beautiful.

He leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, and bit lightly into it. She threw her head back and moaned. After a few moments, he kissed his way to the valley between and then paid her other breast the same attention. Her hips began moving a little faster.

He was close, he felt it and yet he didn't want this to end. He tried to concentrate on the feeling of her nipples against his tongue, but her moans and her wetness around him, squeezing him pushed him closer.

Hoping that she would cum with him, or before him he rubbed his fingers faster against her, moving his hips in the same rhythm. He pulled nearly all the way out until only his tip was still inside of her and then he pushed back in. Every time a little harder, a little faster.

When he licked over the valley between her breasts, he tasted the sweat on her skin, and let his lips wander up to her mouth.

"Oh Cam," he groaned into her mouth before he kissed her. "So close."

"Jack," she just mumbled against his lips and opened her eyes. Her brown ones met his blue ones and she could barely stand the intensity of his stare. No matter how often she had told herself that this would be a simple one night stand between two colleagues, his eyes told her clearly that this was not. Whether she only imagined it or not, the feelings his look stirred up inside of her had nothing to do with colleagues. Lovers, the word came to her mind and she kissed him deeper, wanted to get closer to him even though that was hardly possible. In her trashy romance novels they'd say "They had become one", but she knew that she couldn't let herself feel that way. Rationally that was. She didn't stand a chance though and melted when the hurried and passionate kiss got slower. The slowness of the kiss intensified the feelings, and she lay helpless in his arms and didn't care anymore what he was doing to her, or if he would break her heart in the future- if only he would never stop.

He saw her eyes clouding over with something he couldn't quite place, but it evoked feelings in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He slowed the kiss and took his hand out of her hair and brought it to her cheek. He angled his head while he looked into her warm brown eyes and heard her whimper, feeling her wrap her legs tighter around him.

He could practically hear her heart pounding in her chest. He saw her tense and he felt her breath hitch. He heard her throaty moan. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and squeezed her eyes shut when she came undone. Her fingernails dug into his back as she clung to him and he couldn't hold out any longer. He erupted, feeling Cam's wetness around him.

"Oh, Cam," his voice was hoarse, his moan barely audible. He pulsed into her, buried his face in her neck and let his full weight come down on her, simply because he didn't have any strength left. She held him against her, her left arm wrapped around his neck while she stroked softly over his backs with her right hand.

She held him while they both recovered from the intense pleasure and smiled when he placed soft kisses against her neck and throat. When he lifted his head and looked at her he found her smiling brightly up at him.

"Oh wow," she grinned and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh yeah baby," he nodded and made her laugh. "Amazing," he smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "Earth shattering," he went on followed by another kiss and she silenced him by licking his lips with the tip of her tongue and a hungry kiss that followed.

While they kissed he rolled them onto their sides so he wouldn't crush her. When he slid out of her she groaned in disapproval and he kissed her harder, not happy either that he wasn't inside of her anymore.

Gasping for air they broke apart after several minutes and both rolled onto their backs. They looked up to the ceiling and greedily inhaled the oxygen. With oxygen came the ability to think and their smiles slowly disappeared. The realization of what they had done set in and while they both didn't want to change the fact that it happened, they weren't sure on how to proceed.

"I should go home, "Cam said quietly while she was still looking up to the ceiling. She lay on her back, her hands up beside her head, her naked body covered only by a white sheet, which she had pulled up just a second before.

"Why?" the man beside her asked and rolled onto his side so he could look at her. "Why don't you stay?" he asked and stroked an errant strand of hair from her forehead, letting his fingers wander down to her cheek where he let it rest against her skin. He leaned down and kissed her softly, trying to coax her into staying with him.

"It's already four am and I need to call a cab, shower, get dressed and halfway presentable and then get to the lab," she replied and was silenced by another kiss. "Also I want to be there when Michelle wakes up," she mumbled between kisses and slipped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"She's not a little kid anymore. Stay. We could drive to work together," he suggested and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him.

"Then Dr. Hodgins everyone would know that we spent the night together. There's no way in hell I will show up at work in the same clothes as yesterday," she told him and held her head back so he couldn't kiss her.

"Would that be so bad?" he asked without any playfulness in his voice, his face serious and his eyes wary.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" she asked and he just looked back at her in silence. "Ok, obviously we do have to talk about this now," she sighed and rolled off of him and sat up, the sheet wrapped around her. "I don't want this out at the lab, Jack. I think we both had our fair share of gossip about us when I dated Booth or when you were with Angela. I don't want anyone watching our every move or dancing on eggshells around us when they think we are fighting. Let's just keep this between us for now, ok? At least until we know what exactly this is," she said while looking at her hands.

Hodgins observed her expression while she spoke and knew that while she was nervous talking about it, she meant every word. If he pressured her now she would end it right that second. He sighed, internally slapping himself for not being able to tell her what exactly he was feeling, sat up and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Ok, I can live with that," he told her and playfully bit her neck before he sucked on her skin.

"Hey, don't give me a hickey! I don't want to wear a turtleneck this time of year," she shrieked, pushed him back on the bed and he took her down with him.

"Hodgins, I really have to go," she protested with a smile when he pulled the sheet away from her.

"Just five more minutes," he said and sealed her lips with his before she could disagree again.

She couldn't think when he kissed her like this and yet she didn't want him to stop kissing her. His hands wandered over her body, over her breasts and down to her folds. She couldn't believe how aroused she already was when he slipped two fingers inside of her and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Five minutes," she moaned and moved her hips against his hand. She enveloped his manhood in her hand and was pleasantly surprised that he was already hard again.

"Ok," he replied with a smile and took his fingers out of her and then pulled her hips down to his. Slowly she sank down on his erection and placed her knees left and right of his legs.

"So good," she sighed and leaned her forehead against his.

"God, baby, so tight," he replied and groaned when she started moving her hips, setting a fast rhythm. He lay back down and placed his hands on her hips; let her set the pace this time. He looked up and saw her breasts bouncing up and down. He brought his hands up and caressed her, feeling the weight of her breasts in his hands. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan with every thrust. Hodgins moaned with her, and could feel them both getting closer. He sat up again and pulled her in his arms, holding her tight as he began to push up into her. When she finally climaxed he was relieved, knowing that he couldn't hold out any longer. His lips found hers when he spilled into her. They kissed until they had to break apart for air, but he didn't let her go. He held her in his lap and breathed in the scent of her skin, pressed his nose to her neck and lay back down with her. He felt not only satisfied and happy because of the sexual bliss, but because of the woman he had shared it with. He knew he was in big trouble. Flirting with the boss or having an affair with her was one thing. One thing he knew he couldn't do. Having a crush on her and possibly falling in love, now that was another thing entirely! Realizing as he held her, that it was something he had to deal with.

When her breathing got slower and deeper he wondered if she had fallen asleep. He turned his head and found her eyes closed, her head resting on his shoulder, her naked body lying on top of his. He combed through her long dark hair with one hand and saw her smile, and realized that she was still awake and just relaxing.

He kissed her temple and closed his eyes, enjoyed the feeling of having her so close. After nearly half an hour of snuggling time he felt her lashes flutter against his neck before she pulled back from him and looked at the alarm clock.

"Oh shit," she exclaimed when she saw the time and literally jumped out of bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly while she picked up her bra and her panties and put them back on before she slid into her black skirt. She had just slipped into the blouse when she noticed him staring.

"I will never believe anything you say ever again," she grumbled while she buttoned her blouse as fast as she could.

"But I.." he started and sat up in bed but she didn't let him finish.

"No, not buying it. You said five minutes. Now it's a quarter to six and I still have to call a cab, shower and hurry to the lab," she said.

"You weren't…" he was interrupted again.

"No! Shush! Your fault! Even without breakfast I'll still be late for work," she whined and zipped her skirt.

"You can," he started.

"No!"

"I just," he had to laugh because she kept interrupting him while she was frantically searching the room for her things.

"No!"

"Cam?"

"No," she said again without even knowing what he wanted to say. Having had enough he got out of bed and walked over to her, laughing as he did.

"Dr. Saroyan…" he started knowing already that she wouldn't let him finish.

"No," she said again and was surprised when he turned her around by her shoulders so she would face him and then lay a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"You said "no" six times already but that doesn't mean that I will listen to you. Now you will listen to me though. I wanted to tell you that downstairs in the small commode in the entryway, you find the key to the black Mercedes that is parked in the garage. Take it, drive home and if you want you can drive to the lab with it," he said and at that Cam started to mumble something under his hand. "I know you don't want us on the out. So if you want leave the car at your place and take a taxi or something. Your car is still at the lab in case you don't remember. I can pick up my car tonight," he told her matter- of- factly and finally took his hand off her mouth so he could kiss her.

"O-kay Dr. Hodgins, see you at the lab," she grinned and placed another quick kiss on his lips. Picking up her purse and jacket, she made her way out of the room. In the doorway she paused and turned to face him. "You might not want to show up at the lab in that outfit. I'd have to fire you," she grinned at the naked man and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Kim for betaing!

**Chapter 2: Silky weirdness**

"Why did you ever let her near the stove if you can cook like this?" Hodgins asked, putting more rice on his fork and eating it.

"She never asked if I knew how to cook," Michelle shrugged but a small proud smile appeared on her face.

"Where'd you learn to cook chicken curry?" Cam asked and ate some more, clearly enjoying the food.

"The housekeeper we had for the last five years taught me. She cooked for me too because Dad was always at the hospital and then I asked her to show me," Michelle explained.

"You know that from now on you have to cook," Cam told her.

"If you want me to I can cook for you, but with the late hours you work I never know when you'll be home and the food would be cold," the teen said and put her fork down because she was done eating.

"I think we'll find a way. We just have to get together and talk about things like that and then we might find a solution," Cam replied, clearly refusing to talk about it while Hodgins was around. He had had enough of their drama and she felt a bit ashamed that he had to witness their troubles. Yes, she had known him for two years now but they'd only been romantically involved for a few days and he had already comforted her once and had suffered from Michelle's unfriendly behavior. Sure, dinner had been nice so far and it had been really cute of her to cook for them, but she wasn't willing to organize their days while Hodgins was with them. She wanted to enjoy the time they could spend together out of the lab and she had to admit that she'd love to just go to his place and have some alone time.

"Why don't you… I don't know... watch some TV or something while I clean up? I promised to take care of everything tonight," Michelle accepted Cam's decision and seemed to have guessed her thoughts as well.

"Ok, we'll be in the living room, just yell if you need help," Cam nodded and both she and Hodgins got up, this opportunity was too good to let it slip away. They sat down on the couch and switched the TV on while they waited until Michelle had cleaned the table that was standing in a corner in the living/dining-room.

"Finally alone," Cam sighed when Michelle left with the last of the glasses and crushed her lips to Hodgins'. He leaned back against the couch and pulled her towards him; one arm slung around her back while his left hand rested at the back of her neck and pressed her towards him. Their kisses were passionate, hard and hurried as they tried to make up for all the time they spent together without being able to kiss each other.

"Cam, where'd you put the sponge?" Michelle yelled from the kitchen and Cam broke the kiss.

"Under the sink are the new ones," she yelled back and then resumed kissing Hodgins senseless. He slid further down on the couch and didn't let go of her so she was lying on top of him, her arms slung around his neck, her legs tangled with his, their bodies pressed together.

"I feel like we're spending all this time together without being able to be together," Hodgins said, breathing hard, and pressed his forehead against hers so their noses were touching.

"I know it's crazy. Work, moving, Michelle… I'm really sorry," she replied and couldn't look away from his eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked her and stroked over her cheek.

"Everything, I guess," she said and was surprised when he shook his head slightly and kissed her softly.

"What do you think about a real date? We haven't been on one yet," he proposed then.

"A real date with dinner and a movie and everything?" she asked with a smile. "I don't remember the last time I was on one," she admitted.

"I'm not sure about dinner and a movie but I'll think of something if you're up to it," he grinned.

"Deal," she nodded with a bright smile.

"Deal," he agreed and pulled her back down to him so he could kiss her some more.

"Cam? Your cell phone is ringing, or vibrating actually," Michelle said from the kitchen and was wise enough to stay there and not walk into the room where Cam and Hodgins were making out again, his hands both on her butt.

"I don't believe it," Cam groaned and didn't want to stop kissing him. When she finally pulled back from him and sat up she placed one hand on his chest. "You better get comfortable because I'm sure this is my sister and it might take a while," she said and pecked him on the lips again before she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, and when is it?" she asked when she came back out a few seconds later, her cell phone pressed to her ear. Hodgins, who had taken off his shoes and propped his feet up on the couch, held a hand out to her and helped her to settle in between his legs. "Do they know cause of death yet?" she asked and Hodgins raised his eyebrows questioningly but she only shook her head and placed a finger over her lips, signaling him to remain silent. "Yes, Seeley I'll. What? Uhm, no that sounds good. When will you pick me up? Ok. Who else needs to be informed?" she asked and Hodgins understood that Booth was on the line which made him slip his arms around her waist. "Ok, I'll inform Hodgins. Brennan tells Angela?" she asked next and placed her free hand on his left leg and slowly stroked up to the middle of his thigh and then back down to his knee. "Alright, If he asks can he ride with us?" she went on and squeezed his knee. "Ok, Seeley, see you tomorrow," she said and ended the call before placing her phone on the couch table to her left.

She leaned back against his chest before she told him," Hank Riley died yesterday and Booth just told me that the wake is tomorrow morning," she informed Hodgins.

"Oh man, Hank? Poor guy," Hodgins said and leaned his cheek against her shoulder. "But why does Booth know about this?" he asked then.

"Obviously someone called Brennan and Booth was still at the Jeffersonian. Because she had no idea who Hank Riley was he took it upon himself to inform us," letting him know what Booth had told her.

"What is it with the ride?" he wanted to know because he had picked up that detail during her talk.

"Booth said that he would pick me up on the way to Brennan's so we don't all have to drive. I asked him if you could come along as well if you asked," she replied, titled her head back and kissed him.

"So I assume I'll ask?" he grinned.

"Yes, you'll ask and tell me that you will come to my place so Booth won't have to drive to the other side of the town," she smiled.

"That's the official version. What's the unofficial?" he asked and wanted to know if he was reading the signs right.

"The unofficial version will be that you spend the night at my place and therefore it makes no sense for you to drive back to your place so Booth can pick you up," she said and he kissed her for her answer. Just when it got passionate he remembered something and broke the kiss.

"If I spend the night here I'll have to go back to my place now and pick up a suit for the wake," he said and she groaned in reply and pressed her forehead against his jaw. "I'll do that right now. The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back," he sighed and kissed her temple before he untangled from her, put his shoes back on and left.

~*~

Jack was happily singing along with some oldies on the radio while he drove back to his place. He hadn't expected that Cam would really invite him to spend the night. He had surely hoped that she would do it, especially since her comment in the lab, but he had tried not to get his hopes up. Their first night together had been amazing and after the awkwardness that was always present the first time, it had been playful and fun, but tender and romantic as well. Cam was constantly surprising him. After she had told him that she didn't want their new status out in the lab, he had feared that she would be all work and no play, but as it turned out the longer this was going on, the more affectionate she became in the lab. He had always known that she was far from being cold but he couldn't believe how affectionate she was in private with Michelle or now him with him.

When he reached his house he hurried up the stairs to his bedroom and got the clothes he needed and some toiletries from the bathroom before he hurried back to his car to drive back to her. He shook his head when he remembered what he had called her when they had first met and decided that their date needed to be something special, something she would love and enjoy more than a simple dinner and movie date.

After he rang the bell at her door he could hear the muted voices inside arguing "You go"- "No, you go" and finally Michelle opened the door and let him in.

"I'm back," he said to Cam who was lying on the couch in the living room watching TV.

"You can put your clothes in my bedroom if you want," she replied and he nodded. He had been there once before when they had moved Michelle in and so he made his way over to her room and stepped inside. On the right side of the room was a large walk in closet that had the same cream- colored carpet as the rest of the room. The room had a balcony and large windows, mahogany furniture and an antique beauty table that had all kinds of necklaces slung over the mirror. Carefully he laid the bag with his suit over the armchair that sat in one corner of the room, put his bag down on the small table in front of it and then made his way back to the living room. Michelle was sitting in an armchair on the left side of the couch and had her feet on the table while Cam was still stretched out on the couch. When she saw him come back she made no move to sit up but instead lifted her legs up and put her feet in his lap when he sat down.

"What are we watching?" he asked and wrapped his fingers around her cold feet and started to massage them slowly.

"The Sixth Sense," Cam replied and looked at him quickly before her eyes were back on the screen.

"Don't you have enough dead people around you all day?" he grinned.

"They don't talk to me and I'm really grateful for that. It'd freak me out," she replied and wiggled her toes when he stopped massaging.

"Shush," Michelle said and rolled her eyes at their talking. They just looked at each other and grinned before they resumed watching the movie.

~*~

"How well did you know Hank Riley?" Cam asked Hodgins when the movie was over and Michelle was flipping aimlessly through the channels.

"He was responsible for the fantasy football league at the Jeffersonian that's how I knew him. I don't think we ever worked together though," he replied. They had changed their positions and Hodgins was now sitting behind Cam, their legs stretched out on the couch and their fingers entwined on her stomach.

"I only met him recently because of… well, you know," she said and he knew that she was referring to Michelle's smoking problem.

"Could he help?" he asked.

"Mmh, I'm not sure," she shrugged and let her head fall back on his shoulder. He nuzzled his nose against her temple and she pulled her hand out of his and brought it up to the back of his head and played with his hair.

"Ow," he complained when she softly tugged at one of his curls.

"Your hair is getting quite long again," she laughed and tousled his hair.

"Cam said you looked like Grizzly Adams when you first met," Michelle supplied and Hodgins snorted.

"Michelle! You know one of the main rules of girl talk is that everything said stays between the girls," Cam shrieked.

Michelle only laughed. "There's nothing on, I'm going to bed. Good night," she said, got up and walked to her room with a small wave.

"Good night," they both replied. "And then there were two," Cam smiled when the door closed behind the teenager.

"So Grizzly Adams, huh?" Hodgins asked with raised eyebrows.

"Only with curls," she laughed and tugged at his hair again.

"Ow, that hurts," he complained and grabbed her arm and held it down.

"Don't be such a baby," she teased him and was surprised when he flipped them over suddenly and started tickling her, making her howl with laughter.

"Oh please!" came an unnerved voice from the teen's room and they stopped, erupting in laughter.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom," she said when she could speak again.

"I agree," he nodded and kissed her before he got off of her and helped her up.

It felt somehow strange walking into her bedroom with her. Sure, they had spent a night together at his place already, but still it felt, well, strange. He was nervous and didn't really know how to act. Michelle was home and he wasn't sure if they would just sleep together or _sleep t_ogether with the teen around.

"You wanna go to the bathroom first?" she asked him and walked into her closet to get her pajamas.

"Nah, you go first, I still need to unpack," he said and watched her coming out of the closet again.

"You need anything?" she asked him and walked up to him.

"I'm good," he nodded and pecked her lips softly. "And I know my way around here so I'll just help myself," he shrugged.

"Even better," she smiled warmly at him and left for the bathroom. He looked around the room once more and switched on the TV that stood opposite her bed. He sat down on the right side that was obviously where she didn't sleep, and flipped through the channels until he found some report about plants in Southern Australia. He got up again and started unpacking the bag he had brought. He found the T-shirt and the sweatpants for the night, his toiletries, fresh underwear and socks. He left the T-shirt and sweatpants lying on the table together with his toothbrush and stuffed the rest back into the bag.

He could hear the water running in the bathroom and wished that they had reached a level of intimacy yet where he could just walk into the bathroom and watch her getting ready for bed. See her apply the moisturizers, or whatever it was women put on their faces at night, and comb out her hair, see her change and laugh at each other with a mouth full of toothpaste. Small things most people didn't care about but he did.

They weren't there yet and he had to be patient. He really hoped that they would reach that state of intimacy, that they would really be a couple with an official status.

"Bathroom's free," she told him a minute later when she emerged and found him sitting in her armchair, staring off into space.

"Ok, thanks," he replied, took his things and walked into the bathroom. Their hands brushed against one another when he walked past her and he winked at her before he closed the door behind him.

Cam looked around the room when she heard the door close and pulled her bathrobe a bit tighter around her. Had her outfit for the night really been so wise? Was she too presumptuous? She shook her head. He was a man after all and wearing less was always better with men. Usually she wore oversized shirts and shorts to bed, but that wasn't really sexy and nothing the "what to wear with your new guy around" guide would advise. She had to admit to herself that it had been a while since she had been in a situation like this. The last guy she had cared about had been Andrew and she really didn't care what her one-night stands and random dates though of her outfits. Usually she hadn't even spent the nights with them, but had gone home after some more or less satisfying sex. Seeley had seen her in any state of dressed or undressed during the 15 years they had known each other. So Hodgins was the first guy who made her worry about her pj's in 10 years, and he spent the night at her place, which was a whole other kind of complicated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she slipped out of her bathrobe, placed it on the recliner and slid under the covers.

She flipped through the channels and couldn't find anything that interested her. When he came out of the bathroom she had just started her third round of zapping. She looked up at him and could see by the way he walked that the situation must be as weird for him as it was for her. He wore grey sweatpants and a brown T-shirt that fit tightly and made her heart flutter. No wonder he always wore loosely fitting dress shirts to the lab, otherwise all the female employees would most likely stalk him. She had asked herself what Angela saw in Hodgins when those two had been together, but now she got it, absolutely.

"You found something interesting?" he asked her when he lay down beside her and pulled the covers up to his chest.

"No not really," she replied and rolled onto her side to face him.

"I have to admit that this feels weird somehow," he said honestly and mirrored her position. It was typical for Hodgins that he spoke his mind, no matter how vulnerable it made him.

"You know you don't have to spend the night here. I can tell Booth that you decided to…" she couldn't go on because he kissed her softly.

"Come here," he said in a low tone of voice that gave her goose bumps. He held up the covers and she slid closer to him. He let the blanket fall back down and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm happy to be here and I'm happy you invited me over, it's just…"

"Weird," she finished his sentence and snuggled up to him.

"Yeah," he nodded and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Good weird or bad weird?" she asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Good weird, best weird possible," he smiled at her and saw the relief in her eyes. He kissed her and pulled her even closer to him. Both arms were wrapped around her neck so he could hold her as close to him as possible. When she was pressed against him he let one hand wander down over her neck to her shoulders and he opened his eyes and broke the kiss when he felt the silky material under his fingertips.

"Whoa, what is that?" he grinned and pulled the covers off of her and she rolled onto her back. He found her wearing a silky lavender colored nightie that ended mid-thigh. "Please tell me you're not just wearing that to sleep in," he said while his eyes roamed hungrily over her body.

"Hadn't planned on it," she grinned, placed one hand on his neck and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him.

"Ok, weirdness gone now," he grinned before he kissed her more passionately and rolled onto her. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues while their hands went on a journey of their own. Cam loved slipping her fingers in his curls, feeling his soft hair in her hands while she could angle his head the way she wanted. He followed her guidance easily and she made a mental note to tell him one day what an amazing kisser he was. His stubble was teasing her chin and her cheeks without hurting her. She smiled when she felt him placing a hand on her cheek, knowing that he would take the lead now, kissing her as deeply as he could while holding her against him possessively. She melted into his kiss when it got more and more passionate and slid her free hand down to the hem of the shirt and slipped it underneath. Slowly she let her fingertips glide over the skin of his back and tried to remember all the spots where he was especially ticklish. When she reached his neck she took notice of that one spot between his shoulder and his clavicle, the one that made him moan when she stroked over it with her fingertips.

She pulled his shirt over his head quickly so her hands had more freedom to roam. She felt him harden against her through his pants and smiled into the kiss. She didn't pay attention to his arm in her excitement and he flinched when she accidentally touched the bandage.

"I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Mmh," was the only noise he made and refused to stop kissing her. She chuckled because of his reply and let her fingers dance around the bandage on his upper arm.

She surprised him when she rolled them over and pinned his hands beside his head with her own. It wasn't as if he couldn't get out of it if he really wanted to, but he wanted to see what she planned.

"It's my turn looking," she told him grinning.

"Oh, just looking?" he replied and wiggled his eyebrows which made her laugh. She buried her head against his chest while she laughed and he could feel her laughter against his skin. When she looked up at him again her eyes were sparkling and he could feel himself reaching the next stage of his infatuation.

"You should be shirtless more often," she told him and trailed one finger down in the cleft between his abs.

"I always thought my boss would fire me then," he replied and his breath hitched when she placed a first kiss over his heart.

"I don't know about Brennan, but I surely wouldn't fire you," she grinned and placed another kiss on his chest.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled back at her and let his hands rest beside his head while she slowly kissed her way down. She showered his chest and abdomen with kisses and stroked her hands up and down his sides, driving him crazy. She let her tongue dance around his nipples and his navel and he groaned when she avoided those sensitive spots time and again.

He lifted his hips slightly when she pulled his sweatpants and boxer shorts down. She just pulled them below his hips and then her lips were back on his chest. Her hands wandered further down his sides and she teased his groin with her fingertips. She hadn't even touched him yet and Hodgins thought he would lose control any second because of her "attack and avoid" game.

He groaned when she circled his right nipple with her tongue then lightly sucked on it. With wet kisses she made her way to the other side and repeated the dance. His hands were gripping the pillow beside his head by now; his erection lay against his stomach twitching for attention. She got the note and kissed her way down and brought one hand to his shaft, stroked him just with her fingertips and nails.

"You're driving me crazy," he groaned when she kept up the light touches.

"You're ticklish right here," she grinned and barely touched his skin on his lower belly, avoiding his erection again.

"Believe me, I know," he said through gritted teeth and stopped her hand by placing one of his own over it. She looked up at him and smiled when she saw that his eyes were dark with lust now. When she dipped her head and placed a kiss on the middle of his erection he moaned loudly and his hips bucked upwards.

"Shh," she quieted him before she blew cold air on him, teasing him more. When she looked up at him again his eyes were closed and his free hand was clutching the blanket even tighter. Again she lowered her head and this time she licked over the tip, and then lightly sucked on it. He groaned, trying to keep quiet and his hands flew to her head, tangling in her hair.

"You have to stop," he panted but she just sucked harder, taking more of him in her mouth.

"Baby, please," he begged and pulled her up to him by her shoulders. When he opened his eyes he saw the disappointed look on her face and kissed her passionately. "I don't want it to be over yet," he said when he pulled back and rolled them over so he was on top again.

Before he turned his attention to her he got rid of his sweatpants, underwear and socks, then lay down beside her. When she saw that he was completely naked she made and attempt to pull off the negligee, but he stopped her and pulled it back down, smoothing it.

"Leave it on," he said and adjusted the straps on her shoulder, placing a kiss on the birthmark on her neck.

"You like this nightie, huh?" she smiled cockily and tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"I'm gonna show you how much I like it," he whispered in her ear and made her shiver. His hands wandered over the silky fabric while he nibbled on her neck and her collarbone. He could see the outline of the hard buds and sucked the left one in his mouth, then the right one. The wet fabric was darker and he paid her back for her earlier teasing by blowing cold air onto the wet spots. When she moaned he grinned proudly at her, then did it again and again. He pulled off her matching panties, pushed the negligee only as far up as he had to. He found her folds glistening with wetness and he pushed her legs apart. He kissed around her opening, making sure not to touch her clitoris. He tasted her quickly before he kissed her inner thigh and left her aching for more. Her frustrated moans where getting louder while he kissed her anywhere but where she wanted the most and he got worried that Michelle would hear them. He tested her by lightly kissing her clitoris and had to cover her mouth with his hand when she nearly screamed.

"We need to be quiet, remember?" he smiled at her, his head resting on her stomach.

"I can't be quiet when you're torturing me," she replied breathlessly and caressed his cheek with her left hand. He looked at her for a moment, then pushed her negligee further up and placed kisses on the newly exposed skin. He pulled it over her head and it followed the rest of their clothes onto the floor. He hovered over her, kneeling in between her legs and kissed her hungrily on the mouth. He broke the kiss after just a few seconds but stayed so close that she felt his breath on her skin.

"Turn around," he whispered against her mouth and his lips descended on hers. When he let her go she turned around and kneeled in front of him. After letting his hands wander over her butt cheeks and placing kisses on her back he gently pushed her upper body down onto the pillows. She stretched her hands out and held onto the bed rail, gripping it tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck, then he slowly slid into her, making them both moan. He moved slowly but deeply, pulling nearly all the way out before he slid back in. Cam had buried her face in a pillow, her moans and groans muffled but still loud enough. He was past the stage of worrying about getting caught though and sucked and nibbled on her neck with abandon, his own sounds muffled against her skin.

When he picked up the pace, their bodies dictating the rhythm, he leaned forward and interlaced his fingers with hers on top of the bed rail. He had his face buried in her hair, breathing in deeply the scent of her, his hips moving frantically against hers. She gripped his hands so hard her knuckles turned white; her eyes squeezed shut against the pillow.

"Let go, let go," he repeated like a mantra against her neck when he felt her muscles contracting around him rhythmically. They let go at the same moment, groaning loudly, twitching helplessly against each other.

Their gasping breaths were the only sounds audible for the next minute until she slowly turned around, lay down on her back and pulled him down on top of her.

"Oh my god," he gasped huskily before he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rolled them over.

"You _really_ like that nightie," she smiled up to him when she found her voice again.

"Next time when we're alone, it'll stay on," he nodded his head and grinned back at her.

"Sounds good," she agreed and adjusted her position, pulling the blanket over them. When she had covered them both he kissed her lazily and with a lot of tongue.

"You are an amazing kisser," she said when they broke apart and placed a kiss on his chest and nuzzled her nose against him, suddenly feeling really tired.

"When will Booth pick us up?" he asked her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Around eight thirty," she replied and placed another kiss on his naked chest and snuggled more into him.

"Great that means we can sleep in," he smiled and played with a strand of her long black hair.

"Yeah, getting up at five thirty every morning is something I'll never get used to," she replied and closed her eyes. She was getting sleepy and his chest made for an excellent pillow.

"Why do you get up at five thirty? I get up at six thirty and we usually arrive at the lab around the same time," he asked and kept playing with her hair.

"Straightening my hair takes a lot of time," she mumbled.

"So you have curly hair naturally?" he wanted to know.

"Have you seen my sister when she was at the lab? That's what my hair really looks like," she said.

"I can't picture it," he chuckled but didn't get an answer. When he looked down she was asleep so he placed another kiss on her forehead, switched off the light and closed his eyes.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Teacher, commander and a hero (fits into chapter 5)**

By the time she was finally home it was half past nine and she found Michelle sitting in front of the TV, her homework on the table in front of the couch, a can of coke next to it.

"Hey, I'm back," she said tiredly and bit her tongue to keep from commenting on the chaos in the living room.

"Hi. How was it?" Michelle asked and turned her head to look at her at least, although she didn't turn the volume down.

"Don't ask, just remind me never to go to another wake with Dr. Brennan or Booth again," Cam sighed and plopped down on the couch beside Michelle and flinched when something poked into her thigh. She shifted and pulled out a pencil, which she placed on the table. "And how was school?" she asked.

"Ok, same old same old," the girl shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Ok, I'll let you watch TV then," she finally said and got off the couch and made her way into her room where she kicked off her heels so hard that they crashed against the wall. Next she took off her black blazer and her blouse and threw them onto the armchair in the corner. She found the T-shirt she had worn that morning and took off her bra before she slipped it on. Next was her skirt, which got exchanged for some light blue shorts that she only used to sleep in.

She sat down at her vanity table and took the pins out of her hair and massaged her scalp slightly. She brushed the hairspray out and made her way into the bathroom where she washed away her make-up, brushed her teeth and took her contacts out.

When she was done she walked back into her bedroom, got into bed, put on her glasses and took out the book that was lying in the drawer of her night table. She knew it was trashy female literature, but if that was all the happiness she could get, she would take it. The pirate had just kidnapped the female heroine in the book when there was a quiet knock on her door.

"Come in Michelle," she said and placed the book in her lap.

"Hey, it's me," Hodgins poked his head through the door before he walked in and closed the it behind him.

"Hey, I thought you'd gone home," she said and took off her glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

"I left my car-keys here this morning and I wanted to say good night at least," he replied and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Okay," she said and nodded slowly.

"We didn't see much of each other today, even less than at the lab. Booth called me and told me that we have to be at the funeral tomorrow morning," he said and took her hand in his.

"Yeah, I know, I was there when Brennan had the idea to do this theatre tomorrow," she replied while he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Did you decide yet if you're going to ground Michelle or not?" he asked after a slight pause.

"No, I don't think so. Booth said that maybe she's just smoking so she gets me to stop smoking. Maybe he's right. He said I should stop so she'll stop. I guess I'll try that at least," she shrugged and kept looking at their joined hands.

"Booth, huh? I mean, sure he has a kid. Although Parker's too young to even think about smoking," Hodgins replied.

"He's a good friend," she said and looked up when he remained silent. Now he was the one who kept looking quietly at their hands. "You wanna stay?" she asked him.

"On one condition," he said and she was relieved when she saw a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Put the glasses back on. It's hot," he grinned and she started laughing.

"Weirdo," she laughed, slung her arms around his neck and pulled him to her so she could kiss him.

"You look like a hot teacher with the glasses," he said when they broke the kiss, picked up her glasses and put them on her nose.

"Oh boy," she laughed and shook her head, wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"You never wear them at the lab," he said and stroked some hair behind her ears.

"Don't want my subordinates to fantasize about me, especially not with me in the role of a 'hot teacher'," she winked at him and he had to smile.

"Oh believe me those tight skirts and high heels do the job just fine," he let her know and they both had to laugh.

"I have to say I am surprised the bossy outfits doesn't tickle your rebellious nature some more," she grinned up at him and played with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"Who says it doesn't?" he replied, leaned down and playfully bit her earlobe. Arousal shooting through her.

"Come to bed," she sighed and encouraged him by pulling his head closer.

"I need to shower first. I feel weird going to bed without showering first, knowing I carried around a dead guy," he said and pulled back from her.

"You know where to find the towels," she nodded leaning back against the pillows.

"Care to join me, Miss Saroyan?" he asked her with a telling smile and placed his hand over hers.

"Mmm," she just groaned somewhat unwilling to get out of her warm and comfortable bed.

"Come on, I'll make it worth your while," he said and tugged on her hand. When he wanted to pull the covers back she placed her free hand over it.

"I'm not dressed for this," she mumbled self-consciously and he raised his eyebrows.

"Shower, baby, you'll have to get undressed anyway," he told her and pulled the covers off of her quickly. "You're wearing blue pants and a shirt, what's wrong with that?" he asked confused when he saw what she was wearing.

"These are my comfy clothes, not my hot, silky "make him crazy" clothes," she informed him and let him pull her out of bed. Now that he had seen her already, there was no point in hiding anymore.

"I think you look cute," he shrugged and took off her glasses.

"And there goes the passion," she deadpanned with an eye-roll.

"Don't worry about that, it's not an issue," he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispered in her ear and let her feel his excitement by pressing up against her. She couldn't help but smile. With his arms still wrapped around her, she let him lead her into her bathroom. "You know, I don't care what you are wearing. You could be dressed in my grandmother's flannel nightgown and I'd still find you hot, babe," he grinned and placed a kiss on her neck.

"What is it with you calling me baby or babe all the time? I thought I was intimidating," she asked and turned around.

"You're bossy not intimidating and I already told you that I like it, it's really hot," he grinned cheekily.

"Doesn't answer my question," she replied but he just pulled her to him by her hips and kissed her deeply.

"There's your answer," he said when he pulled back. He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it in the general direction of the hamper with the laundry. Before he could do it himself she stepped up and unbuttoned his shirt, threw it in the same direction.

"You're wearing way too many layers," she shook her head when she saw the undershirt he wore.

"That can be easily rectified," he said and pulled it over his head, his slacks, socks and underwear following the shirt in the hamper shortly after. "Now you're the overdressed one," he said with a smug smile and pulled her closer to him by the hem of her oversized T-shirt. Cam leaned in but stopped just millimeters away from his lips. His eyes had already closed and he opened them again looking confused when he waited for her to kiss him and she didn't.

"Lock the door," she told him and turned away from him with a smile, switching on the shower so the water would get warm. She grabbed two large towels and was hanging them over the rack beside the shower when he grabbed her from behind, lifted her off her feet and stepped with her under the warm water. "Oh my god," she shrieked, surprised by his attack.

"Stop bossing me around, missy," he laughed and turned her around to face him, kissing her before she could say something. He took her soaked clothes off and threw them on the bathroom floor, kissing her again when she wanted to protest. "It's just water," he shrugged, knowing she was upset about him getting the floor wet.

"First Michelle messes up my living room, and now you're ruining my bathroom and throwing your dirty clothes into my laundry hamper," she said when he grabbed the shower gel and squeezed some on his hand.

"I'll help you clean up tomorrow," he said and pulled her close by her waist. Their bodies were pressed flush together and he rubbed his hands, spreading the gel. "And now stop nagging. I'm the boss this time, so deal with it," he added and silenced her with another kiss. He soaped up her back and her thighs, kissed her hungrily all the time and didn't care that he was nearly suffocating, ignoring the need for oxygen.

When he pulled back they both gasped for air and his hands went to her front, massaging the shower gel into her skin. Cam remained passive, let him touch and wash her, massage her back and kiss her neck. He had made it clear that he wanted to take the lead this time and she was gladly letting him. Taking the bottle of shampoo he poured some onto her wet hair and gently washed it, massaging her skull in the process. She dipped her head back and he helped her rinse out her hair under the spray. She was waiting to see what he would do next when he took the bottle with the shower gel again. With his free hand he took her left one, lifted it up to his lips and placed a kiss on her palm before he poured some of the gel in it.

"Touch me," he told her and she didn't need him to tell her twice. She kneeled down and his breath hitched in anticipation, but she just soaped up his legs.

"Like this?" she smiled when she reached his thighs, ignored his middle and went on with his stomach and chest. She took the shampoo bottle and washed his hair like he had done with her before. She stopped when she was done and had rinsed out the foam in his hair. She waited for his next instructions and kissed him softly on the lips when he remained silent.

"Touch me," he told her again, his voice already husky. She looked him in the eyes, saw the arousal in them and knew what he wanted. She went down on her knees again, wrapped her hand around him and circled the tip with her thumb.

"What now?" she asked when he just groaned.

"Suck me," he ordered and she obeyed enthusiastically, sucking him deep into her mouth, and licking him like a lollipop when she let him out, only to take him back in. His hands on her hair were dictating the speed and she knew he was getting closer when he thrust into her mouth, his hips moving without him realizing it. She wrapped one hand around his base and pumped the part that she couldn't take into her mouth in the same rhythm as she went down on him. She went in for the kill when she massaged his balls with her other hand, already expecting him to come in her mouth any second.

One moment she was on her knees, the next he had lifted her up, slammed her against the wall and was inside her, setting a hard and fast pace.

"I want to come inside of you. I need to…. I will come in your mouth another time… and then pay you back… lick you until you can't stand it anymore," he gasped out between his hard thrusts. She held onto him by his shoulders, wrapped her legs around his waist and looked down, saw him plunge into her again and again. The loss of control on his part aroused her incredibly and when he pressed more into her, lifted her up a bit higher with the hands on her ass he hit just the right spot inside of her to make her go just as crazy.

They both lost control; over their movements, their feelings and their volume. The loud moans echoed off the walls of the bathroom, only the water hitting the tub drowned it out a bit.

"Come! I need you to come!" he ordered through gritted teeth, but she wasn't entirely there yet. She clenched her internal muscles, trying to get him over the edge but he noticed her trick. "No cheating! Come, right now!" he commanded again and took his right hand off her ass, slipped it between their bodies and rubbed her clit at the same fast pace in which he pounded into her. That did it. With a hoarse scream she shuddered against him, felt it when he poured into her, three, four, five times and then stilled.

Slowly she brought down her legs, feeling that he was standing just as wobbly in the shower as she was. Hungrily they kissed each other and realized that the now lukewarm water was still pouring down on them.

"We'll kill each other if we keep that up," she said, taking the showerhead and washing herself again, feeling that it wasn't water alone what was running down her thighs. He just leaned, panting against the shower wall and watched her, unable to respond for a moment.

"What a way to go," he said then and yelped when she aimed the cold water at his groin.

"Get clean," she laughed, handing him the showerhead and stepping out of the shower. She wrapped a large white towel around herself and took a smaller one to rub her hair. She saw him in the mirror when he stepped out of the shower and enjoyed the view. He dried his body with the towel, aware that she was watching him and gave her a show. When she grabbed her hairbrush from the shelf in the corner he wrapped the towel around his waist and stopped her hand with his.

"Let me," he requested softly and she handed him the brush, raising her eyebrows curiously. He placed a kiss on her shoulder blade before he carefully combed the knots out of her wet hair, paying attention not to hurt her. He ran it through his own damp curls before he placed it back on the shelf. When he turned back around she had dropped her towel and had opened the bottle with the body lotion. He couldn't see it, but he smelled it, he knew the scent well. He let his eyes wander over her naked back and did a double take when he saw a large bruise on her hip.

"I am _so_ sorry," he said clearly shocked and with wide eyes.

"Huh?" she asked and turned around. "What are you sorry about?" she asked when he just kept staring at her.

"The bruise on your hip. I am so sorry! I lost control and I was too rough with you. I never meant to hurt you," he said, his voice pleading. "Did I hurt you anywhere else?" he asked worried.

"You didn't hurt me just now. I like it when I make you lose control," she told him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him softly.

"I slammed you into the wall," he said and looked guiltily on the floor.

"Hey, you didn't hurt me. And that bruise is a reminder of our first night together when we slammed into the banister on the way upstairs. I didn't even know I had it until I saw it yesterday when I got ready for work. It's turning yellowish already," she smiled and placed her hand under his chin so he would look at her.

"From now on we'll stay in bed, no more shower sex or stumbling through the house," he said with a nod and she chuckled, leaning her cheek against his chest.

"We'll see about that," she replied, kissed him once more and stepped out of the embrace.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised and pointed to the bruise, the feeling of guilt still not completely gone.

"You made some pretty nice promises in the shower, you better keep them," she smiled with a wink and picked up the body lotion again. He picked up her wet clothes that were still lying on the floor and wrung them out in the shower before he laid them over the edge of the bathtub to dry. He used the towel she had dried her hair with to wipe off the puddle on the floor. Still clad only in his towel he grabbed the toothbrush he still had at her place and started to brush his teeth while she blow-dried her hair.

He couldn't help but smile while he watched her standing naked in her bathroom drying her hair, like it was the most normal thing, and he was there with her brushing his teeth. He still wouldn't dare to just barge into the bathroom when she was in there, but seeing them side-by-side in the bathroom mirror he couldn't help but smile, a giddy feeling spreading in his stomach.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him watching her and had to laugh when toothpaste dripped out of his smiling mouth.

"Nothing," he grinned after he had spit and rinsed. "Ready to go to bed?" he asked and leaned against the sink.

"No, I still need to brush my teeth again and apply the moisturizer again, now that you washed it off," she shook her head and looked confused when he started to laugh.

"Huh?" she said but he just shook his head.

"I'll wait here for you," he let her know and sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"You just want to ogle me," she replied and wrapped the towel around her again.

"Not fair," he pouted and was soothed with a long kiss she gave him before she did what she had told him and got ready for bed.

"Now my pjs are wet," she complained when she was done and looked at the wet clothes.

"You don't need them," he smiled and got up.

"I'll freeze," she said when they walked out of the bathroom, their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," he promised as they both dropped the towels and slid under the covers, huddling close together.

"My hero," she gushed exaggeratedly and took her new favorite sleeping position, lying on her side, her head resting on his chest, one leg thrown over his.

"Finally she got it," he teased, gave her a long good night kiss and switched off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Kim for beta-reading!**

**Thanks to you for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reward for the worst millionaire ever**

"You looking for anything special?" Cam asked him when they both got out of his car. He had chosen his Jaguar today, really classy.

"No, I usually just look around and see if I can find anything interesting. Some old records or something like that," he shrugged and took her hand in his when they both reached the end of the car at the same time.

"You're the worst millionaire ever, buying records at garage sales," she laughed.

"Millionaire?" he asked. "Now I'm offended," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Now you're bragging," she replied and swatted his chest before she wrapped her arm around his waist as well. "Wow, look at this! I thought it would be only one garage but this is like a flea market," she gushed when they reached the street.

"The neighborhoods out here usually do it like that because it attracts more people," he replied while they made their way to the first garage.

"Oh my god, my mother had a clock like that in the kitchen," Cam exclaimed and pointed to a porcelain rooster that had a clock inserted in its chest.

"You wanna buy it?" he asked her and tried to keep a neutral expression.

"God no!" she exclaimed and shook her head. "I hated that thing! One day I just dropped it and then said it was my sister. She got grounded for a week," Cam laughed.

"No wonder your sister is trying to get back at you every chance she gets. You were evil," he laughed with her.

"I was not! She's the one that made a challenge out of everything and then whined when she lost," she replied and he laughed harder.

"So you were the perfect little angel and she was the one who had to live up to that?" he asked.

"Hey, you make it sound like it's my fault that I had the better grades," she complained while they walked to the next stand. "Although I was grounded basically every weekend once I hit puberty," she admitted.

"Boys?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Boys, cigarettes, alcohol, wrong friends, parties…" she listed and he laughed again.

"Seems like you haven't changed much," he grinned.

"But no one can ground me for it anymore," she replied and grinned widely. "I mean it's not like it actually worked. I had access to the fire escape from my window so I usually just snuck out after my parents were in bed," she added.

"You never got caught?" he asked and looked over the things at the stand and then moved on.

"Never. While my sister was stupid enough to get caught by my Dad's colleagues I always hid as soon as I saw a police car coming. Still, I understood at one point that just hangin' all day wasn't what I wanted to do with my life," she shrugged.

"Your dad was a cop?" Hodgins asked.

"Yep. It's a bit ironic that he was a cop and we lived in the Bronx, but for him it somehow worked," she replied.

"Is he still alive?"

"Sure. My mom died when I was 23 and since then it's only been my sister, my Dad and me. Ok, and some crazy aunts and cousins," she nodded.

"Does he have guns?" Hodgins asked warily.

"Sure, why?"

"This time it was a tattoo maybe next time a crazy Dad will shoot me?" Hodgins asked and made her laugh.

"Are you planning on breaking my heart?" she laughed. "And don't worry, my father thinks I am still with Booth," she added.

"What? Why?" he replied, the smile wiped off his face.

"I just never told him and since I am working in DC Booth usually plays along for birthdays. My Dad loves him and Booth knows my family so there's no reason to expose someone else to the craziness," she shrugged.

"So you would never introduce me to your family?" he asked and tried to say it in a light tone.

"As long as Booth plays along I don't think so. And I'd be doing you a favor; that way my Dad can't shoot you," she replied jokingly and then realized that he was far more serious about this than she had thought. "Hey, there will come a time when I'll officially dump Booth," she said and cupped his cheek in her hand so he was looking at her.

"Ok," he only replied and she kissed him softly right there in the middle of the street.

"Next garage?" she asked when they broke the kiss.

"Yep, otherwise I have to buy you that rooster if we don't find anything else," he nodded and pulled her to the next stand.

"Oh, look at this necklace," she said and pointed to a necklace with silver pearls and a green heart in the middle.

"Pretty," he nodded obediently.

"How much is this necklace?" she asked the woman who was selling the items.

"One hundred and fifty dollars," she replied without thinking about it.

"Wow, uhm, ok, thank you," Cam said and they moved on. "One hundred and fifty? Is she crazy? Aren't things supposed to be cheap here? I mean, it would have gone great with this new wrap blouse I bought but I won't pay that much money just because it would match my blouse," she complained.

"Sometimes they are a bit crazy when it comes to prizes. Maybe you'll find something else that will match," he replied. "And wrap blouse? One of those that are tied by the side?" he asked with a naughty grin.

"That's the one," she nodded.

"I like it already," he smiled.

"You haven't even seen it yet," she laughed.

"But I know that I just have to pull a bit on one of those strings by the side and it's open. Saves me so much work," he told her which made her roll her eyes at him.

~*~

"You're coming with me to my place tonight?" he asked an hour later when they walked back to the car.

"I could but then again Michelle and I need some groceries. We don't even have bread anymore," she replied.

"Ok, so your place," he nodded and unlocked the car.

"Stop by the grocery store first that way we don't have to drive twice," she told him and didn't even need to ask him if he would spend the night at her place then. They hadn't spent a single night apart since he had brought over his toothbrush and she wasn't even objecting anymore when he put his dirty clothes in her hamper. Within a week his clothes in her laundry had become normal and she didn't mind. His toothbrush was sitting in her bathroom, his shower gel beside hers in the shower and his laptop hadn't left her desk in a week either. Going grocery shopping together was a new thing though.

"Hey, not that I mind, but did you ever think about what would happen if we'd meet, let's say Brennan at the grocery store?" he asked curiously and pulled out onto the street.

"I doubt that Brennan would drive all the way to a grocery store in my neighborhood," Cam replied, avoiding answering his question.

"It's a hypothetical scenario," he pushed.

"Ok, uhm, I guess we would say hello, make some small talk and then resume with our shopping?" she said and kept looking straight ahead.

"You don't think she would wonder why we're shopping together?" he tried again to get some kind of statement from her. He didn't know why, but being out in public with her this evening made him wonder what would happen if they would get discovered.

"Dr. Brennan? We could make out right in front of her eyes and she wouldn't find anything wrong with it. She's not interested in things not work related at the lab, that's more Angela's domain," she stated, and avoided saying what he wanted to hear from her. He looked at her shortly before turning his attention back on the road and couldn't stop himself from sighing disappointedly.

"Which store do you want to go to?" he asked when she remained silent and avoided looking at him.

"Let's go to Wal-Mart," she replied and seemed relieved that she was off the hook.

"Alright," he nodded and felt it when she turned her head and looked at him. He knew he gripped the wheel too tight and he knew he clenched his chin but he couldn't help it. This time _he_ kept looking straight ahead, but gave in when she took his right hand from the steering wheel and laced her fingers through his. Their joined hands came to rest on the middle console and she felt him relaxing slowly.

She knew exactly what he had wanted to hear, but she was sure that her answer to his unspoken question would end in a fight. She didn't want to fight with him; she just wanted to enjoy their time together. What would she do if they would were found out? She would deny everything and end it immediately. Did he want to hear that? No. Would she really do that? Absolutely.

She held his hand tighter at the thought of losing him and tried to push the thought out of her mind. They were ok for now and hopefully it would be a while until he would get back together with Angela.

In silence they drove to the store and spoke only what was necessary while shopping. They didn't let go of each other's hands though, and that was enough of a statement for now.

~*~

"Hey Michelle, I'm home," she greeted when they entered her apartment, but didn't get an answer.

"Where is she?" Hodgins asked and put the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"I don't know, I'll call her," Cam replied after a quick look in Michelle's room. While Hodgins unpacked the bags, Cam called Michelle and came back into the kitchen when he was nearly done.

"I need to pick her up at her friend's house, she forgot her key this morning and went home with her friend Alicia," Cam sighed and placed the phone on the counter.

"Didn't you say you wanted to call you Dad and then get changed before we eat?" he replied.

"Yeah, I really need to call him; I haven't done that in a while. And if I don't call he'll just show up here with my aunts and uncles, cousins and their kids…" she replied.

"I can pick her up, wouldn't be the first time," he shrugged, referring to the time he had picked her up from the cinema on his way over to Cam's place.

"Would you really do that?" she asked surprised, knowing he was still dissatisfied with their talk earlier.

"Sure, I pick her up, you call your Dad and we'll have time for each other later," he nodded and grinned when she pulled him to her by his collar and kissed him. "Is that my reward?" he asked when she pulled back from him.

"It's a preview," she winked and let him pull her into another kiss.

~*~

When Hodgins came back with Michelle, Cam was still on the phone with her father and so he and Michelle cooked together. He tried to explain the newest biology topic to her in a few words and listened to her stories about her classmates and who was dating who. In that short time they had been able to establish a friendly relationship and he found himself impressed with the teen and how she handled the loss of her father. He felt like they had adopted him somehow into their little family and no matter how long he stayed or how often he was over, he never felt unwelcome by the teen.

After dinner he and Cam washed up while Michelle did her homework and all three met in the living room when they were done.

"Hey did you think about the cat again?" Michelle asked Cam, who groaned.

"What cat?" Hodgins asked and pulled Cam, who had been searching for the TV guide, into his lap.

"Michelle wants a cat," Cam replied adjusting her position in his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My Dad was allergic to cats so I couldn't have one. Now that I live here, I thought maybe I could have one," the teen explained and didn't react in any way to way Cam and Hodgins were sitting. She was used to them cuddling up on the couch, and she had caught them more than once kissing or making out.

"I don't have the time for a cat," Cam replied.

"You don't need time for a cat, I am sixteen I can look after it myself," Michelle protested.

"And here we go again," Cam said and Hodgins started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at us," Michelle said and slapped his arm.

"Hey! I am trying to stay out of this and get slapped anyway, so not fair," he complained.

"Oh poor guy," Cam grinned and stroked over his cheek.

"You're gonna make out again now, I know it, I know that look. I'm gonna go and watch TV in my room," Michelle said but Cam grabbed her hand when she wanted to walk past them.

"Will you stay if we stop?" she asked her, worried that Michelle would feel unwanted.

"Uhm, no, I also want to chat with Kimberly, didn't see her at school today," Michelle replied and kissed Cam lightly on the cheek before she walked to her room.

"Maybe we should really stop jumping each other every opportunity we get," Cam told Hodgins when Michelle was out of earshot.

"We were hardly jumping each other right now and she didn't mind the last few evenings," he replied holding her close to him.

"It's not like we really _could_ jump each other the last few days," she smiled at him, her hand wandering in his hair.

"Does that mean we can… again?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry," she shook her head with an apologetic smile and he dropped his head against her shoulder.

"So much for the reward," he grumbled, knowing that it wasn't her fault that they couldn't have sex at the moment, but Mother Nature's. Cam laughed at his disappointment and stroked her fingers through his hair.

"You know, there's more than one way to... give you that reward," she said slowly and he lifted his head immediately.

"I like the sound of that," he grinned and made her laugh again. His obvious excitement made her feel sexy and wanted, and made her happy. She leaned back and kissed him, straddled him when it got more heated.

Already she could feel him harden against her which made her kiss him more passionately. His hands went to her butt, animated her to move on top of him, circle her hips and create more friction.

"Let's go to the bedroom, I can't _reward_ you here," she whispered huskily against his lips and stressed the word reward in a way that made it clear to him what she had in mind. She stood up and pulled him by his hand into her bedroom, not that he really needed to be pulled anywhere.

When the door closed behind him he moved his hands to her ass and then wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around.

"So how is this rewarding thing working?" he asked before sucking on her neck.

"Lose the jeans," she just replied and pulled away from him.

"Only the jeans?" he asked with raised eyebrows but unbuckled his belt.

"I said reward not worshipping," she winked and lowered the zipper before his jeans pooled at his feet.

"And now?" he wanted to know then.

"How about a kiss as an entrée?" she grinned and before she could tease some more his lips were on hers, drawing her tongue greedily in his mouth, kissing her hard and deep. She pulled him close with her right hand and let him angle her head with both hands. Her left hand went down to the bulge in his boxer shorts and she massaged him through the material.

"My reward is going to bed like this?" he asked breathlessly when they broke the kiss, her hand still working against him and he looked down at his crotch.

"Who said that I am going to stop now?" she asked and grinned.

"Don't get me wrong, I love this, but could you take off my boxers at least?" he asked, the material becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"Would you just wait and stop being pushy? We have time, Hodgins, it's still early. Just remember to be super quiet," she said in a lecturing tone but kissed him again.

"Sorry, but I am feeling a little impatient here," he groaned when her hand massaged his testicles.

"Oh really? Can't let that happen, it's meant to be a reward after all," she replied in a sultry voice and dropped to her knees a second later. She pulled down his boxer shorts and a second later he was surrounded by her warm mouth. He groaned loudly.

"Shhh," she said and licked his entire length, her other hand now massaging his balls again.

"Easier said than done," he replied through clenched teeth and put his hands on her head, trying to keep them still and let her work on her own. He was only successful for a few minutes until she switched and sucked on his testicles while she pumped him with her hands. He gazed at her as she lowered her lips to his balls and pressed a gentle kiss to the underside He grabbed her hair, then let go again, scared he would hurt her, the memory of the bruise still embedded in his mind.

"You ok up there?" she grinned up at him when he started panting loudly.

"More than ok," came the reply and she nodded before she took him back into her mouth, deeper this time. He sighed when her lips rolled over the head and then another inch further down. She slipped up, then down. Over and over she maneuvered his cock into the heat and moisture. Her fingers massaged his balls and her other hand circled the base. He saw her hair falling around her face and felt the ends of it tickling his stomach and his thighs. He jerked and twitched under the exquisite torture. She repeated, her tongue not missing a single square millimeter of his shaft. She smiled wickedly up at him from time to time enjoying this obviously as much as he did.

He grabbed her hair again and pushed her into his groin when he got closer. Slowly she wiggled away and let his aching manhood pop out of her mouth.

"Cam, baby, please," he begged when she blew cool air on the wet skin of his dick, licking the liquid off where it had pooled at his tip.

"Again with the baby thing," she told him. "Remember to remain quiet; we forgot to lock the door".

His erection jerked at the thought of getting caught and his hips pushed forward. She opened her mouth and bopped up and down again, faster this time and with more suction. His eyes closed as his hips moved against her, pushing into her mouth. He couldn't help the small grunts that escaped him in rhythm with her up and down motions. When she took him deep once his groan was louder. She alternated between sucking him deep into her mouth and throat and letting him glide out until only the tip of his erection stayed in her warm mouth.

With the hand which massaged his balls she found the spot directly behind them. She pressed her fingers against that soft spot, rubbing her fingers over it and made him lose control. He bucked against her, pumping furiously in her mouth.

"I'm… gonna…" he pressed out and tried to pull away from her, out of her mouth. She wouldn't let him though and pulled him against her by placing a hand on his ass.

"Cam," he groaned, knowing that he couldn't hold out for much longer. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, saw her eyes smiling up at him while her mouth was wrapped around his dick, sucking him, massaging him. Again she rubbed the soft flesh behind his balls with two fingers and he burst with a throaty moan, spilling into her mouth.

She didn't let him pull away but kept him in her mouth, massaged him until he was limp, until he was beginning to feel a new wave of arousal.

"Oh god, you have to stop! I can't… not again," he panted and she had mercy on him and pulled away. She pressed a kiss on his limp member before she got up and quickly went to the bathroom. When she came back out a few seconds later he was still standing, trembling in front of her bed, his boxer shorts and jeans pooled around his ankles, still dressed in his shirt and wearing his socks.

She smiled affectionately when she saw him like this and he slumped against her when she hugged him.

"You ok?" she asked when he held onto her.

"I have to sit down," he admitted and she chuckled against his shoulder before she pulled up his boxer shorts, helped him to step out of his jeans and led him to the bed. He pulled her to him when he lay down, pressed her head into his chest and she could hear his still elevated heartbeat.

"You have no idea how much I'd like to pay you back right now," he admitted when he had calmed down a bit.

"And you have no idea how much I'd like that, but it's not going to happen. Should be the last day today though," she replied. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, wanting to show her how much he liked being with her, and not only because she had just given him the most amazing blow job.

"You looked pretty cute standing there when I came out of the bathroom," she told him laughing when the kiss had ended. He looked at her, saw her sparkling brown eyes, her messed up dark hair, the dimples that showed when she laughed and wondered how long he would be able to keep his mouth shut. The urge to tell her what he felt for her was overwhelming at that moment, but the fear of making her run from him was even stronger.

So he just kissed her forehead and told her in a voice that was full of emotion "I really like being with you."

"I really like being with you, too," she replied and kissed him, softly this time, putting emotions into the kiss that she was too scared to admit to him - or herself.

"We should change and then see what's on TV. I have to be at the lab early tomorrow to help the search team with the marshes," he told her, not really keen on getting up.

"Yeah, Tanaka will surely be in at the crack of dawn," she nodded and untangled from him, then got up.

"Have you decided yet?" he asked her and followed her into the closet to get his pjs.

"I still say male," she grinned and grabbed her wide "Malaga" T-shirt and her grey Nikki sweatpants.

"Absolutely female!" he insisted and started a new round of bickering over the sex of Dr. Tanaka.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Kim for betaing!

**Lessons in anatomy**

Later that night when they had found out who had killed Sachi, Hodgins, Cam, Angela and Sweets stood on the examination platform and looked at Tanaka from afar.

"So… no one asked Tanaka?" Hodgins asked.

"It doesn't matter, remember?" Sweets reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. No, I know," Hodgins nodded.

"It's Tanaka's life. We are not children," Cam said and sounded like she needed to convince herself.

"Very good," Sweets said satisfied.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Angela suddenly said, sighed and walked to Tanaka under the watchful eye of her colleagues.

"Hey, Haru. It was great working with you. I hope to see you again soon," she said and hugged Tanaka tightly. First, Cam and Hodgins looked at each other seeing if the other one knew what Angela was planning, then when they saw that she hugged him/her even Sweets turned his head and looked away.

"Okay, then. Have a great trip back," she said when she let go of the surprised anthropologist and walked back to the others. "It moved. He's a guy," she informed them and while Cam was happy that she had been right with her assumption, Hodgins made a face and had to admit that he had been wrong.

~*~

"I was so sure that he was a she," he said later that night and pouted slightly while he and Cam sat in her living room and ate their sandwiches.

"I told you yesterday that he was a he," she replied and laid her napkin on her now empty plate.

"I don't know why but since Angela said it, I can't get the formulation out of my head. 'It moved'," he said then and leaned back against the cushion.

"That was really graphic," Cam laughed and leaned against him.

"And I really thought that he was a she so there wouldn't be anything that could move," he went on and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Or are you jealous that Angela hugged him and not you? That his something moved and not yours," she said teasingly but he wasn't sure if she was really being ok with him being jealous. If he were jealous, which he was not.

"No, I am not jealous because I have the exclusive right to hug you any time I want and also it's none of Angela's business anymore what moves or doesn't move in my pants," he said and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Exclusive right? Did I miss something?" she asked and raised one eyebrow.

"Mmh, exclusive right to do this," he said and kissed her. "And that," he went on and nibbled on her neck while he unbuttoned her blouse.

"You're staying over, right?" she asked him and tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Of course," he nodded, got off the couch and pulled her up with him so he wouldn't lose contact with her. He kissed her again while they made their way to her bedroom.

"Let's see if something moves," she giggled and fumbled with one hand behind her to open the door.

"I think you know by now that I am male," he replied and pressed his hips against hers.

"Definitely," she mumbled before he sealed her lips with his own again and they stumbled into her bedroom. Hodgins kicked the door shut behind them and hoped that Michelle was fast asleep already. He had spent several nights at Cam's place already and knew by now that they needed to be as quiet as they could. Yet every time, it got harder and he always waited for Cam to tell him the next day that Michelle had said something to her. It was just… the more time he spent with her the more he missed her when they were apart or at the lab where he couldn't kiss her or touch her like he wanted to. He had already caught himself staring at her several times, and sometimes, the urge to reach out and just take her hand or touch her hair became enormous, and he had to put his hands into the pockets of his lab coat to prevent from slipping.

He turned them around and pressed her against the wall next to the door, kissing her hungrily while he undid the last buttons of her blouse in such a haze that he feared they would fall off and Cam would kill him. Where was that wrap blouse she had talked about? He stroked the fabric off her body and let it carelessly drop to the floor where his own shirt was already lying. Their lips separated only as long as it took to pull his T-shirt over his head and he moaned appreciatively when their tongues finally touched again. Her skirt and his jeans came off next and joined the other clothes on the pile on the floor.

"Bed," he mumbled between kisses and unclasped her bra.

"Right here," she replied huskily. He wanted to, he really wanted to take her right there against the wall and make her scream his name but he knew that this was not the time nor the place for it. They weren't alone in the apartment and he also needed to erase the doubts she had about him being jealous about Angela. He needed to mark her slowly and thoroughly, not hurried against the wall, so that she wouldn't think about hugging another guy again. Maybe she would dump Booth sooner than she had thought, he told himself and tumbled with her onto the bed.

"Ok?" he asked when he came to lie on top of her, worried he had hurt her again and wondering if she was really ok now that he had refused her wish to take her fast. She looked up at him, her eyes softening at his worry and she cupped his face with her hand.

"More than ok," she replied quietly and with a small smile. She guided his face down to hers with her hand but just when she wanted to kiss him he buried his face in her neck, and seemed to breathe her in.

"I think I still have some debts to pay," he whispered in her ear before he let his tongue wander over her earlobe, then nibbled and tugged gently on it with his teeth. He moved off of her, to her disappointment.

"You don't need to do that tonight," she replied, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed what he was doing to her, wanting his body back on hers.

"I want to... need to," he replied and only then let go of her earlobe, kissed her neck and her shoulder, then wandered up again with his lips. He was hovering over her still, his chest not touching hers, his arms holding his weight, his lower body beside hers. When he made his way down her neck again he sucked on her skin, feeling her place her left hand on his neck as she tried to make him soften his attack, but he wouldn't stop.

"No hickeys," she insisted, her voice aroused and shaky.

"Not on your neck at least," he muttered against her skin in reply and attacked her collarbone next, sucking on it in earnest, fulfilling his primitive need of marking her as his. He didn't worry about her reaction or about the fact that it was a spot not all of her shirts covered. Actually the thought that anyone could see the red mark on her skin while only the two of them knew that it had been him giving it to her excited him, and made him grind his pelvis into the mattress.

He forced himself to stop because this was about her, only her. He kissed to her breasts, teasing her with his breath and licked and sucked her hard peaks as he pressed his mouth against her skin. Softly he licked over her skin, blew air on the wet, glistening nipples again and again, driving her crazy without touching her anywhere else.

"Please, Jack," she moaned when he pleasured only her breasts for what seemed like hours. They were more sensitive now than they had ever been and she felt like she was on fire. She was so aroused by now that she felt her own wetness running down onto the sheets. It was too much- and not enough at the same time. He didn't react in any way to her imploration, just flicked his tongue against her over sensitive nipple again before he sucked as much flesh in his mouth as he could.

Of its own volition, her left hand wandered down to where she wanted to be touched the most. She had reached her stomach, just above her navel when he stopped her with his hand, pressed her left hand to the mattress above her head, securing her other arm as well. He held her hands with his right and she groaned in protest. Her groan turned into a loud drawn out moan when he bit her nipple gently, soothed it with his tongue and repeated the process on the other side, sending her right over the edge.

He kissed softly around her areola, licked the sweat off the valley between her breasts and made sure to leave another hickey there, while she slowly came down. Her breath was still ragged when she opened her eyes and smiled at him in wonder.

"I always thought that was a myth," she said as he leaned his chin against her chest and looked up at her.

"What?" he asked and held her hands tighter when she wanted to pull them out of his grasp.

"That women can achieve orgasm just by touching their breasts," she replied bluntly and he blinked slowly before he replied.

"Glad I was able to give you a lesson in female anatomy, Dr. Saroyan," he said and the cocky smile she had been waiting for broke out on his face. She just laughed and shook her head at him. "Ready for the next lesson?" he asked in a tone that wiped the smile off her face and sent a new wave of heat right to her core.

He took her silence as a yes and kissed her deeply for a second, then pulled away again, leaving her wanting more.

"I want you to keep your hands right here. You move them, I stop," he told her and pecked her lips again, then moved away when she followed him up with her upper body as far as she could, unwilling to break the kiss.

He moved down to the end of the bed and spread her legs, propping them up on the covers. She lay totally exposed to him and she didn't mind one bit, she just wanted him to finally enter her and make them both come.

He had other plans though; laying down on his stomach, he moved forward and hooked her legs over his shoulders, so her feet came to rest on his back. Her hips bounced up at him and she moaned throatily when she realized what he was going to do.

"You're so wet, you like this, huh?" he asked and she answered by lifting her hips up again. "Remember to be quiet. Equal rights for all of us," he winked at her and placed a kiss right on her throbbing clit.

"Oh fuck," she ground out, her nails digging into the comforter. He licked her from her love bud to the sensitive skin and savored her taste.

"Not yet," he replied and licked her again and again. When she started moving her hips against his face he entered her with his tongue. She thought she'd faint when he pressed his face closer and entered her further. It didn't take much for him to send her over the edge this time, all he had to do was dip his fingertip into her navel.

Again he waited until she had calmed down, sucked on her inner thigh leaving another red spot at a much more intimate spot.

"You know, I don't want anyone else to hug me or touch me. No one! And I don't want to do _this _to anyone else. Just you" he could still feel her muscles clenching under his lips when spoke against her thigh, but he didn't mind. This time he didn't give her as much time to recover. When he attached his lips to her clit this time the sound she made sounded slightly like she was in pain. He decided she just had to stand it and sucked her into his mouth, circling her with his tongue.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she repeated in a whisper, her eyes squeezed shut. This was unbearable. She couldn't think anymore, she couldn't react anymore, she was totally at his mercy and he had obviously decided to torture her.

She felt herself becoming close again... this just couldn't be true. He licked her with abandon. If one could jump out of one's skin she knew she would have just done that. This time her orgasm was not as intense, it was gentler but just as satisfying. She sighed in relief when it was over, glad she had somehow survived. Her eyes opened wide though when she realized that he didn't stop licking her this time. If anything he was more intense than before.

"Jack... stop, please stop," she begged but he wouldn't listen. She brought her hands down and tugged at his hair what made him look up at least.

" I want you to believe me," he said without smiling. "I _need_ you to believe me," he emphasized with a look in his eyes that ran chills through her. She knew that look, but couldn't place it. When had she last seen it, she wondered. Before she could think about it anymore he was back between her legs attacking her clit again.

"Not.... again.... Jack," she tugged at his hair but fell back against the sheets when he added his fingers to the mix. He knew he nearly had her where he wanted her… sexually that is. He still wasn't sure if she got what he was doing here. He wanted those walls she built around herself gone. Wanted to tear them down more and more until she would lay open under him and he would be able to talk to her. Tell her what he felt and what he wanted, make her admit that there was something between them. In his head, he heard her laugh it off again when she thought he could still be interested in Angela. Did she really not care? Would she be cool about him lusting after another woman? Only the thought that she could still think _that way_ about Booth made him lick her furiously, the tenderness now gone.

She writhed under him and he had to hold her hips down with his right hand, and then entered her with two fingers of his left. He could feel her contract around his fingers and had to keep himself from rubbing against the mattress again. She was dripping by now and he could add a third finger as he went to seek out that one spot. Her hoarse scream told him that he had found it and he rubbed his fingers against it, and went from sucking to licking her swollen bud with only the tip of his tongue.

When she climaxed this time she just made intangible sounds, her whole body shaking wildly. Again he put more pressure on that spot inside of her. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open in a silent scream when she came again just a few seconds later. She shook, rolled to her side, then on her back again. She clamped her legs shut, which pressed his fingers deeper inside of her, and she spread them as far as she could again.

At one point he pulled his fingers out of her and leaned his cheek against her thigh but she didn't seem to notice, totally lost in the intense pleasure.

When she came back to reality after nearly two minutes, she slumped against the bed. At one point she realized that he had come up and was lying beside her, watching her with his head propped up on his arm.

"What..," she had to clear her throat, "what did you do to me?" she asked him still with that dazed look on her face.

"Gave you another lesson in anatomy," he replied softly and with a smile. She turned her head again and looked up to the ceiling without really seeing it, she just wasn't able to focus yet.

"Oh my god," she sighed, glad that she had survived the ride. She brought one hand up to her forehead, finding it wet with sweat. "Oh my god," she repeated.

"Did I pay my dues?" he asked and pulled her against him, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"For the next two hundred years, yeah," she replied and looked at him, still not believing what he had done to her. He had let her experience two things she had always thought were myths in one session. It was no wonder Angela always came back to him for that, whenever she needed it, she thought and flinched at the same time.

He saw her squeeze her eyes shut suddenly and when she opened them she had that superior look again that he knew only too well. His plan obviously hadn't worked.

"I think you still have a ... big problem, though," she said, feeling his erection pressing against her hip.

He kissed her without replying, deep, open-mouthed, wet kisses, and rolled her onto her back again. She whimpered when the tip of his hardness brushed against her sensitive clit and he smiled in satisfaction. Maybe he would win after all, he thought as he entered her in one stroke. He waited while she adjusted to him, used the time to concentrate, otherwise he would have lost it right then. Making her come again and again had aroused him so much that he had thought he wouldn't even get to be inside of her that night.

Both knew that this would be short lived; they were both too worked up. His kisses had brought her right back to the brink within seconds. She felt like her whole body was on fire, and hoped that he would be done with her after this. She couldn't stand another round, she would black out before they were finished. He moved in and out of her fast, stimulating her clit with every stroke. It was just too much.

"With me this time. I need you to come with me now," she whispered against his lips and looked him in the eye before she hugged him and pressed her mouth against his shoulder to muffle her moans. He pumped faster, still just moving his hips, and felt her clench around him.

"Now, Camille I'm...," he finished the sentence with a groan, pumped into her two more times and held himself deep inside of her when he released. Cam really couldn't believe that this was possible, but she shook against him, coming nearly painfully one more time and bit his shoulder.

They both couldn't move, so he remained lying on top of her. She welcomed the feeling of his weight on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck, which was as much energy as she could muster up at that moment.

When he lifted his head a while later he looked somewhat confused. "I think you bit me," he told her and turned his head to take a look at his shoulder. Sure enough, the marks of her teeth were clearly visible and one spot was even bleeding lightly. "I am bleeding," he told her when he looked at her again. She lifted her head to look at it herself and rolled her eyes when she saw the drop of blood.

"Only fair since you tried to kill me," she snorted and shrieked when he rolled them over.

"I would never hurt you, I was just trying to make a point here," he said and held her against his chest.

"A point? Really? What point?" she asked and for a second his smile became shaky before he caught himself.

"That I know more about anatomy than you do," he answered, screaming a totally different answer inside of his head. Cam just laughed out loud, rested her head against his chest and let him envelope her in a tight hug that made her hope that maybe, just maybe, they had a chance after all.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**And another chapter full of dirtyness. This one was really giving me some trouble, being stubborn and all. Thanks to Kim for betaing and HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone!**

**Also thank you so much for the reviews. I always want to reply to each and everyone of you, but I rarely find the time. Sorry for that!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: The date that became a problem**

"Wow, look at you," he said when she stepped out of the elevator the next night in a tight black dress and black heels.

"You clean up nice as well," she grinned and kissed him hello before they walked outside to his car. He was dressed in a grey suit and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. "You didn't tell me yet where we're going," she said when he opened the car door for her.

"Nice try, Dr. Saroyan. I told you I wouldn't tell you," he replied and pecked her lips before he walked around the car and got in.

"It's our first date and you won't tell me where we're going, only what I have to wear, that's mean and I can't enjoy the date that way," she replied and tried once again to trick him into telling her. If slyness wasn't helping maybe the pout would.

"Oh you will enjoy yourself, don't worry. Actually I am a bit scared about how dangerous it might get if you enjoy yourself too much," he laughed and pulled onto the highway.

"It's gonna be dangerous? You should have told me that before, I would have brought my gun," she said but couldn't hide her excitement. He only grinned at her and took her hand in his before he pulled off the highway again and drove to another part of the town, one she usually associated with gangs, drugs and prostitution. That didn't mean that she was scared, she was from New York after all, but she was irritated because there was nothing that came to mind that one could do here when going on a date. Hodgins parked the car in an alley where, to her big surprise, other expensive cars stood, guarded by a guy who looked like he hadn't decided yet if he would guard or steal them. Hodgins handed him a twenty-dollar bill when he got out of the car and talked quietly with the guy for a minute until he came back and opened the door for her.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly and thought that she really should have brought her gun, or some pepper spray at least.

"Just wait and see. One thing: Do not mention under any circumstances what we do for a living or that you were a cop once, ok?" he told her and she nodded, a smile appearing on her face. This really was dangerous whatever he had planned for her and she loved it!

Hodgins led her to the back door of a building and knocked three times, waited and knocked three times again and someone opened the door. The smell of smoke, alcohol, drugs and expensive aftershave wavered out and they entered after Hodgins handed the guy at the door a card, which he read and then nodded. They had to walk down some steps until they reached another heavy door that Hodgins pulled open. The smell intensified and mixed with music and voices. Cam looked around while they walked up to the bar and she had trouble keeping her jaw from hitting the floor.

"You took me to an illegal casino for our first date?" she asked him quietly and he nodded.

"Thought you'd like it. I remember you saying something about relaxing with poker and shots. So enjoy yourself," he grinned and handed her an envelope. When she opened it she found casino tokens in there worth at least two thousand dollars. "I hope you're good," he said when he saw her calculating how much money she held in her hands. Cam didn't say anything; she just grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him passionately.

"Two shots for me and the lady," Hodgins told the barkeeper when they broke the kiss and smiled when he saw the excitement written all over her face.

~*~

With a triumphant grin Cam blew out the smoke and stacked the chips she had just won I front of her. Hodgins had been playing roulette for a while but he found that it was more amusing watching her play poker. He could see when she was bluffing, but the others couldn't tell because they didn't know her. So she won round after round and he knew that she must have won at least ten thousand already. Problem was that if she got too good they would get into trouble with the owners, so before she could place another blind he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's have some more drinks and then we can head home," he told her and was glad when she stood up without protesting. She had knocked back quite a few shots over the evening and he wasn't even surprised that she was still talking normal and could walk straight. When she had first told them that this was what she did for relaxation he had believed it without question. Girl from the Bronx who became a cop and now worked at a lab needed some kind of action. Seeing her in this milieu though, talking to guys whose criminal records were probably as long as his account statement amused and intimidated him at the same time. When she had threatened to take New York action two years ago she probably hadn't been joking as much as he had thought. She linked her arm through his and while he ordered only a coke for himself she wanted a dry martini.

"I had to stop you from winning one more round or they would have probably kicked us out," he whispered in her ear and pulled her against him.

"This is the best first date I've ever been on," she replied, slung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Can't we just forget about the drinks and go home now?" she asked and nipped playfully at his bottom lip with her teeth, while her hands slipped into the back pockets of his slacks.

"Let's get out of here," he nodded, threw another bill on the counter that would cover the drinks and led her out of the casino.

She was all over him as soon as they sat in the car and when he could think for a second he pulled out of the parking space and sped home. They had agreed on spending the night at his place for once and he was really glad because it was closer. He didn't even lock the car when he parked it in front of his house and neither did he notice it. By the time the door slammed shut behind them he had pressed her against the wall in the foyer, her dress pushed up over her hips and she was fumbling with his belt. This time they were alone. This time they could be as loud as they wanted. This time he took her against the wall.

He didn't take off her dress. His shirt and suit jacket stayed on as well. They had no time to undress, no time for sweet words, slow kisses or tender caresses; they were too far-gone for that. The tension that had built while they had been at the club, the make-out session in the car, the touches during the drive home- endless hours of foreplay that had aroused them beyond reason. They did not care that they both still wore their shoes when she opened his slacks and let them drop to the floor, his boxer shorts following. They did not care that their lips were already swollen from the deep and wet kisses they exchanged while he ripped off her flimsy panties. They did not care that her hip would hurt afterwards when he raised her leg up to his hip and held it there nor did they mind they hickey on his throat when she sucked on his skin.

"Ugh... Wanted you all evening," she ground out and yanked at his shirt to bring him closer, although that wasn't possible. She wrapped a leg around his calf, trying to pull him more into her again. He was still too far away. His hands cupped her ass, and he bent down. Cam hopped up slightly and he caught her weight in his arms. He lifted her up higher, his head rubbed against her folds, and she tried to lower herself onto him. When she grinded against him he moaned at the sensation, then thrust upwards and filled her completely.

Her head fell back when he entered her and he sucked her loud guttural groan into his mouth when he pulled her into a searing kiss, their teeth clashing in the rhythm of his thrusts. Again and again he thrust into her, couldn't get enough of her. Her legs on his hips went numb causing her to wrap her arms around his neck tightly to hold herself upwards. He got the note and held her more tightly, pressed her more into the wall. Her internal muscles clenched around his cock, begging for more.

"Wanted you right there in that casino," he ground out and slammed even harder into her than before. He started to lift her up a little and then let her go, allowing her drop forcefully back down and made her gasp. When she started calling out to god and his name, worries about the volume the absolute last thing on her mind, he thrust upwards every time he let her drop down on him.

Their moaning and groaning, the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the foyer of his house. She moved her hips in rhythm, made him go crazy with lust when she circled them, the new position giving her more power.

He swallowed her loud moans when he kissed her again in that same passionate and sloppy way as before. He could still hear her and answered with his own groans.

"Oh, fuck me…." she nearly screamed when he angled his hips and went deeper.

"Oh yeah…Cam…. Cam," he replied, felt her contract around him, nearing the end.

"Jack, faster," she sounded desperate, desperate for release and leaned her head back against the wall again, exposing her throat to him and didn't care that her head slammed into the wall just like the rest of her body. He leaned down and breathed her in, smelled her very own scent mixed with the smoke and alcohol of the casino. Her heels dug into his thighs, her hands gripped his hair too tightly and he felt the loud moan vibrate in her throat when she went over the edge. Feeling her clench around him was his undoing and he followed her into oblivion only minutes after they had stumbled into the house.

There were gasping breaths audible, quiet moans and satisfied sighs while she clung to him and he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"You survived?" she asked him when she could speak again and leaned her cheek against the back of his head for a second.

"Barely. You?" he replied and looked up with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Same here. I just doubt I'll be able to walk for the next few days," she giggled. When he looked alarmed she leaned down and kissed his worries away. "I really needed that," she admitted and bit her lower lip to keep herself from grinning like an idiot, but didn't really succeed.

"Think I can put you down?" he grinned back at her and laughed when she shook her head vigorously.

"I just know it will hurt," she whined and held onto him.

"Ok, milady, I'll carry you," he said made her laugh out loud.

"I think what we just did, had nothing to do with anything even remotely close to lady-like," she told him when he looked confused at her after her sudden outburst.

"What do you want me to say? Hold on tight, bitch," he replied and made her laugh so hard that he couldn't move them away from the wall. The alcohol was definitely unfolding its full potential now and he couldn't help but laugh with her. When she had calmed down a bit he carefully made the first step in direction of the couch, which wasn't too far away. It wasn't an easy task with his pants and boxers pooling around his feet. He tried to shake them off, but it wasn't working because he still had his shoes on. This sent Cam into a new round of laughter and he fell back against the wall with her.

"Sorry, babe, but this won't work. How about you stand and I'll pick you up bridal style?" he asked his still laughing girlfriend. She nodded, took a deep breath to calm down and then slowly brought her legs down from his hips, a pained expression on her face.

"That's the part they never mention in the chick lit," she said and placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"Don't know about your sex books, but porn isn't showing that either. And the pants are always gone miraculously when he carries her through the room to ravish her on the floor, in the bed, the bathroom…" he replied and stroked a strand of hair from her shoulder before he leaned down untied his shoe laces an got rid of his shoes and pants, but pulled up the boxer shorts. "Ready?" he asked her then and hosted her up in his arms when she nodded.

"You know I think there was a movie once with Michael Douglas where he walked around the room with his pants at his feet and crashed into some stuff," she said while he carried her to the couch and he noticed that she was slurring slightly by now.

"Right… didn't the woman try to kill him later?" he asked and managed to walk them over to the couch. He carefully put her down on it and slid out of his shirt that was hanging open.

"I don't know. Can't remember at the moment," she replied exhausted and leaned back against the cushion. For the first time since they had stumbled into the house he took the time to really look at her. Her dress was wrinkled, the strap of it had slid down her right shoulder and her bra peeked out. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks rose red and her lips swollen. She was still breathing harder than normal, her chest rising and falling with every breath. When she looked up at him a lazy smile formed on her face and her eyes reflected the light that was falling into the room from the hallway.

"You are _so_ beautiful," he said in awe and couldn't stop staring at her. A blush crept on her cheeks and she looked down on herself and shook her head when she saw her wrinkled dress. Without saying anything she held out her hand to him and pulled her down on the couch next to her when he took it.

"I can't believe you just said that," she admitted after another moment of silence.

"What? That you're beautiful?" he asked with an unbelieving look on his face.

"I must look like crap, Hodgins. My hair is messed up, my dress is wrinkled, I'm sure the make- up is gone by now and I'm drunk," she listed.

"You… are … crazy!" he told her and laughed at her and pulled her to him.

"I'm not twenty anymore. Going out until the wee hours of the morning and wild sex against the wall, doesn't make me look adventurous anymore, but just ugly and old," she lamented while she rested her head against his naked chest.

"I really hope that you're not one of the people who speak their innermost thoughts when drunk, because _that_ is absolute crap," he disagreed. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she would look at him.

"I'm older than you," she sulked in her misery- the alcohol.

"Yes, four years, big deal," he snorted. When she remained silent again he decided to take action. He started with a kiss on the forehead and then placed random kisses all over her face. "So beautiful," he said again before he pressed kisses along her jaw line, then her lips. He pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his lap and she leaned into him. She enjoyed his kisses with closed eyes and smiled when she felt him pulling the zipper down on the back of her dress. He kissed every millimeter of skin he exposed when he pulled the dress slowly down and exposed her upper body to the cool air in the living room.

"You are absolutely nuts thinking that you're anything less than gorgeous," he whispered against her collarbone and smiled when he saw the red marks he had left during their earlier encounter. When her bra came off next she started to move her hips slowly against his. Her eyes opened and she grinned knowingly at him when he hardened against her.

"You are so sexy. You drove me crazy in that casino; all those guys looking at you, undressing you with their eyes," he went on and cupped her breasts in his hands.

"And now only you get to do it," she replied, her hands wandering over his shoulders and upper arms.

"Yeah… lucky me." His voice was husky from the smoke at the casino, his groans and moans during their first encounter that day and from the arousal that flowed through him with every movement of her hips, every time he touched her skin, every breath of her he felt.

He let his hands glide over her thighs, her inner thighs, under her dress. Her destroyed panties lay still out in the entryway and he felt her bare against his hand.

"Say you want me again," he requested, teasing her moist heat with his fingertips.

"I want you again," she repeated as she spread her legs further apart to give him better access.

"I want you all the time… everywhere… it's becoming a problem." He lifted his hips as far as he could go and pulled his boxer shorts down with some effort and she didn't stop moving against him. They moaned simultaneously when his erection touched her sex and her eyes fluttered shut. "I want to be inside of you all the time. I can't think of anything else. Can't concentrate on my work because I know you're right there in your office, all sexy, just waiting for me."

"Stupid cameras at the lab," she replied in a groan. She was rubbing against him now, no barrier in between them and he was stimulating all the right spots.

"We could meet up on the roof again, or in your bathroom, rent a room for lunch breaks," he suggested quietly and closed his eyes for a moment to keep from exploding. Her gliding on top of him just felt too good. "I just came and here you are driving me crazy again. Never say again that you're not sexy… desirable… hot." He groaned when she angled her hips and took him inside of her the next time she glided from his tip to his base. He was big and hard and she was warm and tight and they moved slowly against each other.

"You're still wearing your dress," he muttered when he brought his hands to her hips. She leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder and slung her arms around his neck. Gone was the awareness of the cold air in the living room and all that remained was the heat inside of them. They rocked slowly against each other, tried to keep their languid pace although the need was rising. Their breathing got ragged and he moaned out loud when she started to circle her hips, then stop, ground against him and change direction.

"Oh yeah," he said and brought one hand down between them and touched her. He applied pressure, circled his fingers in the same rhythm as their bodies moved. She squeezed him inside of her, her muscles gripping and releasing him.

He came with a gasp, stopped moving with her for a second and then moved again. He applied more pressure with his fingers and felt her spasm on top of him a minute later.

They stayed in each other's arms as long as they could. He slid out of her and she groaned at the loss.

"Now I'm really gonna walk funny," she said after a while and sounded exhausted.

"We should probably go to bed," he nodded and helped her get up. Her dress slid to her feet and she stepped out of it, looked down at the ruined fabric and shook her head. His boxers where hanging at his knees and she leaned over and pulled them off of him.

"Oh no, not working. See, now _I'm_ too old for that," he laughed and shook his head.

"Even if I wanted you again, which, I'm sorry to admit, I don't at the moment because I'm sore in places I shouldn't be, I'm simply too tired," she replied and let herself fall down on the couch beside him.

"You don't wanna go upstairs to bed?" he asked her.

"Only if you carry me. You wore me out," she replied and yawned widely.

"Ok, come here," he smiled and pulled her to him before he lay down with her. He intended to rest for minute and then go upstairs, but soon they were fast asleep on the narrow couch.

~*~

When she woke up she was freezing, her feet were ice cold and she was sure that goose bumps were covering her body. She blinked into the semi darkness and realized that she was still lying on the couch in the living room. She felt some warmth behind her and turned around to find Hodgins still asleep. His right arm was hanging off the couch, his face squished into the couch cushion and his neck bent in a way that didn't look too comfortable. Still he was snoozing comfortable, his breaths slow and deep.

She moved closer to him, seeking his warmth but noticed when she touched him that his skin was just as cold as hers. Lovingly she ran her hair through his tousled curls that were just a bit too long. The cut had grown out, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Jack?" she said softly and kissed his cheek. He only moved closer to her but didn't react otherwise.

"Hey, Jack," she repeated and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"Mmmh?" he slowly opened his eyes at her ministrations.

"We should go up to bed. I'm freezing," she whispered and kissed his lips this time.

"What time is it?" he mumbled sleepily.

"The clock says a quarter to four," she replied and slowly sat up. She shivered in the cold and wondered where they had left all their clothes. She found his shirt in front of the couch and slipped into, wrinkled her nose when the smell of smoke and alcohol registered with her. He finally got up as well and put on his shorts. Quietly they walked upstairs in the darkness.

"You wanna go first?" he asked her and pointed to the bathroom door once they were in his bedroom.

"Yeah, I just need some pants," she nodded, yawned again and walked into his closet to get her panties. While she was in the bathroom he took some Tylenol and walked to the guest bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for bed himself. He filled a glass with water and brought it back with him. She was already in bed waiting for him and he handed her the pills and the water, which she took which a grateful smile.

"God, I'm so cold," she said after she put the glass down on her nightstand and rubbed her upper arms with her hands.

"The air conditioning is acting up lately. Wanted to call the repair guys today but I forgot, he apologized and got into bed as well. She rolled over to him and snuggled up against him. Both lying on their sides she stuck her ice cold feet under his lower legs.

"God, woman, you're a living popsicle," he groaned but didn't pull away.

"Mmh, and you're warm, soft, cuddly and comfy," she purred with closed eyes and rubbed against him in contentment, slowly warming up. She kept rubbing her feet along his legs to warm them up faster, their heads resting on the same pillow so close together that their noses nearly touched. After a minute or two a large smile spread on her face and she opened one eye to look at him, then the other.

"Ok, warm, cuddly, comfy and not so soft anymore," she said and he smiled back at her.

"Told you this is becoming a problem," he replied. She moved her head closer to his and kissed him languorously. He placed a hand on her hip and pressed her forward into his groin. They didn't break the kiss, just moaned when she moved one leg up and rested it on top of his under the covers. With one hand he cupped her cheek so he could kiss her more deeply; with the other he pulled her panties to the side. She gasped when he entered her, still slightly sore from their other encounters and he stopped moving.

"Ok?" he asked her.

"Just go slow," she replied and sealed his lips with hers again. It was a weird angle for both of them and an odd sensation for her, but with the slow pace it was good for both. She let him do the work this time; her only activity was kissing him. He looked her in the eyes the whole time and neither the hard and fast fuck against the wall, nor the sexy tumble on the couch had stirred up those feelings inside of her. She felt cherished, loved and desired and if there had been any way for her to stay with him like this forever she would have signed the deal right there. This was perfection. The moon shone through the blinds, she was warm and comfortable, and he was inside of her, looking at her, his eyes so full of tenderness. With a sigh she deepened the kiss and came first this time, gently. He spilled into her but they did not break the kiss, or the slow pace with which he moved in and out.

Only when he got soft they stopped, the material of her panties snapping back against her skin breaking the silence. She made a face when she felt the cold material against her warm skin and pulled them off quickly, then lay back down in his arms. He kissed her again; her feet were back under his legs and then they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~*~

When Cam woke the next morning she was alone in bed. She reached over to Hodgins' side with one hand and found the sheets and the pillow next to her cold, so he must have been up for a while. When she looked at the alarm clock that sat on his night table she saw that it was already eleven AM, so maybe time to get up. It was rare that she slept in that late on a Sunday, but after their date and the other activities of last night it was understandable. She smiled when she remembered how they had made it from the entryway only to the couch in the living room for round two. Only when they both woke up in the early morning they had dragged themselves up the stairs to his bed, where a lazy round three had followed and then they had fallen asleep again.

She got out of bed and grabbed her panties from the floor as well as his shirt and slipped both on. She combed one hand through her tangled hair and realized that it still smelled like smoke, alcohol and something forbidden. Last night that smell had been intoxicating at the illegal casino, but this morning she found that it had lost its appeal. Slowly and still sniffing at her own strands of hair she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, where she turned left and quietly padded barefoot through the dining room into the kitchen.

He was standing with his back towards her, clad only in a pair of blue and white striped boxer shorts and hummed quietly while he seemed to wait for the coffee machine to fill the cup he had placed underneath it.

From behind she sneaked her arms around his waist, what made him jump slightly, and lay her cheek against his naked back.

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily and lifted her head a bit when he turned around in her arms and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Morning. You should have stayed in bed. I was just getting breakfast ready," he said and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Bed was cold," she replied and he smiled at her sleepy mumbling.

"Now that you're up we can eat outside on the patio if you want. It's warm out," he said and stroked some hair out of her face.

"Sounds good," she smiled against his neck. "Can I shower first?" she asked then, realizing that he had buried his nose in her hair.

"Breakfast is ready. Why don't we shower together after breakfast?" he asked and kissed her when she lifted her head and nodded. "Can you take those?" he asked her and handed her two coffee cups, because there was no more space left on the breakfast tray. She took them from him while he carried the tray and led the way out to the patio. It was a beautiful place with teak furniture; large trees surrounding it and a huge pool in front of it that was shaped like a double S. Hodgins placed the tray on the table and walked to a small shed that stood on the left, hidden behind the trees. Inside he found two cushions for the chairs.

"It's beautiful out here," Cam said appreciatively and walked to the edge of the patio to look over the area.

"If you walk past the pool there's a pool house to the right behind those trees and then it's just garden. If you turn left after a while you reach the guesthouses and the driveway," he told her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and walked back to the table with her. Without asking he handed her a croissant and strawberry jam, while he grabbed some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asked her.

"No, I was thinking about going to the lab this afternoon to do some paperwork before I go home and clean my place. It's a mess," she said with a sigh and dipped the edge of her croissant into the jam.

"What about Michelle?" he asked because he only knew that she had spent the last night at a friend's place.

"She's going with her friend to this new water world adventure thing and won't be back before tomorrow after school," she replied.

"Why don't you just stay here until tomorrow? We could stay out here at the pool, go out for dinner or order something if we want to stay in. Just be lazy all day and spend some time together," he told her with a smile.

"Sounds good, but I need clothes for today and tomorrow. Oh, and my car," she added and he realized that she still didn't want to drive to work with him. He had understood that she had wanted to keep it between them at first but now it had been nearly six weeks of sneaking around and he was getting tired of it. It wasn't convenient to drive to work with two cars all week, even though they spent nearly every night together. He couldn't kiss her or touch her in front of the others and it was hard to stay longer inside her office with the door closed without the others getting suspicious. He was getting tired of it and he wanted to tell her. However neither did he want to ruin the day they had together because he knew she wouldn't agree just like that.

"We can drive over to your place, pick up some clothes and your car, and if you want to I'll help you clean before we come back here," he offered instead and was relieved when she nodded and smiled.

"Ok, but I think I'll do the cleaning another day," she said.

"Even better," he said and grinned at her from behind his coffee cup.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7: Wallowing**

"Hey, why don't you come back in, it's cold out here?" Michelle asked Cam and wrapped her vest tighter around herself. She was leaning against the doorway that led out to Cam's roof terrace. Cam had been outside for quite a while now, still dressed in jogging pants and a T-shirt, while she stared off into space and smoked one cigarette after the next.

"In a minute," Cam replied and inhaled the smoke.

"You said that half an hour ago! Cam, please, you'll catch a cold and you're ruining your health more with every cigarette you're smoking," Michelle said and stepped outside.

"You're repeating my speech from three days ago. You didn't listen," Cam replied with raised eyebrows.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm worried about you. You're smoking too much," Michelle said, took the cigarette out of Cam's hand and put it out. "I'll make you a deal, I quit when you quit," the teen said then and held out her hand. Cam looked at her and thought about it for a second, but then her reasonable mind took over and she shook hands with Michelle and nodded. "Good, then let's go inside and start the wallowing, it's freezing out here," Michelle said, wrapping an arm around Cam's shoulders and led her inside without any further protest.

"Wallowing? I don't need to wallow," Cam muttered and gave in when Michelle pushed her down on the couch by her shoulders.

"Sure you do. After every break up the wallowing is a very important phase. I saw it on TV," the teen said in a serious tone. "All we need now are old sappy movies, some ice-cream and lots and lots of chocolate. You'll feel better afterwards."

"What soap opera did you see that on?" Cam actually had to smile.

"Doesn't matter but we'll try it now," Michelle grinned back and walked into the kitchen to fetch the ice cream, spoons and the chocolate. Cam looked around her living room and realized that Michelle had cleaned up the chaos she had made earlier. The tissues and wrappers were gone and her jacket and her handbag that she had thrown on the couch were gone.

"Thank you for cleaning up," she said when Michelle came back into the living room.

"No big deal," the teen shrugged and sat down beside Cam.

"It is. You shouldn't have to do this or see this. I'm a grown woman and I'm acting like a three year old because of some guy," Cam snorted.

"You were there for me when I needed you and now I am there for you, that's what families are all about, right?" Michelle asked and looked a bit shy.

"Right," Cam nodded and pulled the girl in her arms. "You called me mom earlier today like you did when you were a small girl. I'm not expecting that you will call me that or even think of me that way, but I appreciate that you did today, when I wasn't feeling too well," she went on quietly and kissed Michelle's cheek before she let her go.

"I didn't even realize I did. But I always thought of you as my mom, even when I told you you're not my mother. I never even knew my real mom, so you are, kind of, my mom," Michelle admitted sheepishly and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Thank you," Cam replied, took the spoons from the table, handed one to Michelle and opened the ice cream container to start the evening of wallowing.

~*~

_She looked into the mirror and saw his hands wandering over her body; from her hips over her stomach up to her breasts. His breath was hot on her neck and his hard chest pressed against her back. She followed his hands with her eyes in the mirror found it the most erotic thing they had ever done. She wasn't exactly sure where they were; the room was strangely familiar, but not enough to name it._

_His hands wandered lower again, stroking over her stomach in hypnotizing circles. She saw his index fingers dipping repeatedly in her navel, shocks reaching her core every time. His hands wandered lower until all of his fingertips brushed against her curls. She heard him gasp quietly and she pressed herself more against him, smiled when felt the familiar bulge there, his loins throbbing against her skin._

_Her hands glided up to her own breasts and she licked her lips unconsciously, her own touch and his touch on her exciting her even more. She could feel herself getting wet and hot and feeling his arousal made her giddy inside. She loved that she had that effect on him. _

_He shifted slightly against her and couldn't keep from moaning when she let her thumb and index finger dance around her dark, hard nipples, his eyes now following her hands in the mirror. _

_He let his right hand glide between her legs, made her moan and close her eyes. She could still feel Jack's eyes on her, knew they were still focused on her hands. He spread the wetness between her legs, her breath caught when he glided over the protruding nub._

_She opened her eyes again when she heard the rustling of fabric when he slipped out of his boxer shorts, not able to stand the tightness anymore. _

_She felt herself getting light- headed and spread her legs farther apart giving him an invitation to finally take her. She heard him release a noisy breath and felt that he pumped himself with one hand when his index finger dipped inside of her, feeling the wetness and the heat inside of her. She stroked over her breast in the same rhythm he was pleasuring himself and her. With the biggest effort, she took her eyes off his stroking hand and looked up to his eyes in the mirror._

_He must have had the same idea, because their eyes met and the intensity of their gaze stilled their hands for a moment._

"_Jack," she whispered in a hoarse voice._

"_Don't stop," he replied and the sound of his lustful voice sent an electric shock through her body._

_She felt like her legs would give in any second and leaned forward a bit to use the mirror to steady herself. She sighed, when he slipped a second finger inside of her and noticed with satisfaction that he started to pump himself faster and harder, his whole body rigid and tense._

_She moved one hand down between her legs and worked with him. She rubbed over her clit while his fingers worked inside of her and she could already feel the welcome tingling in her belly._

"_Oh", she moaned tonelessly and Jack knew that she was close._

_She felt his hot breath against her right ear, his hard body pressed against her back and his erection resting against her inner thigh. He moved his hand to her other breast and worked on her nipple, pinching it gently._

_He started nibbling on her neck, drawing wet circles against her skin and let his right hand tease her folds, working in sync with her own hand. While her fingers were now inside of her, he rubbed his hand back and forth over her own, setting the pace and teasing her clit with every movement._

_She let the back of her head rest against his shoulder and just enjoyed the pleasure that was running through her body before she turned her head and kissed him. She opened her mouth wide to grant his tongue entrance and sighed blissfully; he was such a great kisser._

_It never ceased to amaze her how he could make her knees go weak by nibbling at her lip or with the way his tongue teased hers. No matter if he kissed her slowly or aggressively, if the kiss was tender or passionate, it was always amazing._

_His left hand slowly wandered over her body while he kissed her and when he reached her labia he gently nudged her hand out of the way and entered her with two of his own fingers. She moaned between two heavy breaths at the feeling and he pressed his lips to hers again._

_She felt dizzy both from the pleasure and the lack of oxygen caused by his hungry kiss. She pulled her lips from his and gasped for air. She was able to take two deep breaths until he found that special spot inside of her and that was her undoing. She cried out and her knees buckled at the sensation, her eyes closed and her mouth hung open._

_Jack steadied her with one arm around her waist, while his fingers kept rubbing her inner walls. He could feel her squeezing his fingers, how her walls contracted around him and how her wetness ran over his fingers and down his hand. Her whole body shook in his arms, but he didn't let up, didn't stop. Her sweaty forehead pressed against his left cheek and her fingers dug in his arm, which was wrapped around her waist._

_She felt like she was never going to calm down, her body shaking and burning up. It was so intense that it nearly hurt and Jack didn't stop pleasuring her. What was he doing to her? Hadn't she been the one teasing him? That was the only clear thought she had before another wave of pleasure wracked her body and everything became blurry._

"_Oh god," she gasped and moved her hips on his stroking fingers in a passionate rhythm._

_Suddenly his fingers were gone and she thought she would crumble to the floor. He still held her though, while her body was still shaking slightly. He stroked soothingly up and down her thing and waited until she had calmed down a bit before he took her hands in his and placed them on the sides of the mirror, signaling her to hold on to it._

_He pushed her slowly down with a hand on her back and smiled at her in the mirror. He could see her breasts in the mirror and her smooth back right in front of him. He caressed her butt cheeks for a moment, enjoying the feeling and the sight in front of him._

_She was still moaning softly whenever he touched one of her soft spots; let his hand glide in the crevice or to her wet folds._

_She was completely exposed to him and he could see her wetness shimmering in the light of his nightlight._

_Finally he couldn't stand the anticipation anymore, her moans driving him further to the edge. He pressed his erection to her folds and rubbed against her. He teased her clit with his tip and slid inside of her when he saw her lust clouded eyes in the mirror._

"_Oh Angela," he groaned when she enveloped him tightly, her walls still twitching from her orgasm. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped. She felt her heart breaking, knowing that he was thinking of __her __while being inside of her body. She wanted him to stop, wanted to push him away, but his hands moved to her dangling breasts. He cupped them and fondled them while he moved in and out of her. She moved her hips slightly from side to side, wanting them both to come so it was over._

"_Angela, oh god, I love you," he groaned and she squeezed her eyes shut, tried to keep the tears at bay. She wasn't succeeding; felt them running over her cheeks. She opened her eyes again and looked in the mirror and at her face for the first time since they had started. It wasn't her though; it was Angela who looked back at her, her brown eyes dazed with pleasure. _

_Suddenly she was standing beside them, fully dressed, watching them making love in front of the mirror in Angela's living room. She screamed, but they did not hear. He moved faster and bit Angela's neck lightly and kissed his way up to her right ear, like he had always done with her._

"_Come for me, Angela," he whispered and she heard it as loudly as if he had whispered it in her own ear. She cried harder, the look in his eyes telling her that he was close. Again she opened her mouth and tried to say something, tried to stop them. Her legs wouldn't obey either and she was rooted to the spot, forced to watch. _

"_Ange'," he gasped when he tumbled over the edge. _

Cam woke up with a hoarse scream on her lips and tears running over her cheeks. She blinked into the dark and found herself in her own bed, alone, his side empty. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the pictures that were still playing there. Furiously she wiped her cheeks, although the tears kept coming. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but it only made her inhale his scent that was lingering on the pillow beside her. She moved closer to it, rested her head on it and breathed in again. His shampoo, his aftershave, the scent of his skin… it calmed her. _I'm pathetic_, she thought but buried her head deeper in the pillow. She missed him. Only one day and she already missed him. _Pathetic_, she thought again and drifted off to another sleep full of nightmares.

~*~

That evening Hodgins wondered why he had asked Angela on a date for the next night and not today. It was Friday after all, and Friday was just as good a date night as Saturday. He didn't have any other plans and wandered aimlessly through his mansion, not really sure what he was looking for. It had just seemed so sudden that Angela had agreed to try again and when she had said yes he hadn't been happy, but more kind of scared and unsure if this was really the right thing to do. There were so many things to consider: Angela was still on her celibacy kick, and judging by her invitation earlier that evening she wasn't too keen on continuing it. She had asked him once already if he would help her to get rid of her sexual frustration, and he hoped that this wasn't all she was looking for. Then there was Cam, and although she had ended it with the argument that he still wanted to be with Angela, he couldn't just forget their time together, forget her. For him it didn't feel like the end of some unimportant fling, but like the end of a relationship; albeit short one, but a relationship nonetheless.

He stopped in his office where he found a black and was hit by the memories of how it had got there.

"_Jack?" he heard Cam call and held a hand over the speaker to reply so the accountant on the other end of the line wouldn't go deaf. _

"_In here," he yelled back and waited until she found him in the study. She rolled her eye at him when she entered and he knew it was about his precise description of his whereabouts before._

_He was sitting at his desk, doing some work for the Cantilever group and she gave him a sign that she didn't want to disturb him, but just when she turned to leave again he held out one hand and so she walked into the room and took it. He pulled her down so she was sitting on the armrest of his chair and put his phone on loudspeaker so she could hear what he had to deal with. Cam laughed when she heard the accountant talk about statistics and profit while Hodgins looked so bored, and she doubted whether he understood anything at all. She listened to them talk for a while before she got up to take a look at the books on the shelves. Mostly books about bugs and plants, soils and stones but when she found one about solved criminal cases she took it out of the shelf and sat down in the armchair to flip through it._

_Hodgins watched her closely and only having her nearby now kept him from biting into his desk because of the pointless conversation with the accountant who had dared to call him late Friday night. He saw her flipping through his book, stopping sometimes to read a paragraph here and there. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail and she obviously hadn't straightened it as perfectly as she usually did as some of the curls were visible. In her grey shorts and blue shirt she looked like she belonged there. He also noticed that she started to rub her arms and get goose bumps from the cold. While still talking to the accountant he slipped out of his hoody, walked over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him, smiled and wrapped it tighter around herself before she went back to her book and he back to his call._

_Fifteen minutes later he was finally done and walked over to where she was still sitting. Her head leaned against the side of the armchair and for a moment he thought she was asleep, until she opened her eyes and blinked._

"_Tired?" he asked with a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist when she got up._

"_Tired and hungry. You promised me dinner like an hour ago," she complained teasingly._

"_I'm so sorry, how can I make it up to you?" he asked and raised his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh. He pulled her closer, kissed her softly and when he pulled back she laughed again._

"_Cooking might be an option," she said and together they walked into the kitchen while the hoody fell into the armchair without either of them noticing._

He had to tell Angela, he decided, while he brought the pullover up to his face and buried his nose in it for a second. He realized that it still smelled like Cam, even thought she had only worn it for a few minutes. He couldn't start something with Angela again and not tell her what had been going on between him and Cam. He knew that Cam would probably kill him, since them being out at the lab had always been her biggest problem. Also he wasn't really sure what Angela's reaction would be. Would she mind at all? Be jealous? Angry? Surprised? Would she say something to Cam about it? And what should he say when she wanted to know how it ended and why? Should he admit that her earring had ruined everything, that Cam had ended it and that he had asked her to think about it again?

Usually he never talked to his new girlfriends about his exes, but this time the break up had been so recent, they all worked together, and he also felt the need to talk about it with someone. When he and Angela had ended he had talked with Zack and later with Cam. She had been the one he had admitted to that he had still been thinking about Angela. He had asked her for advice about the Angela and Roxy thing. However he couldn't call her now and talk to her about their break up.

He placed the hoody back on the armchair and left his office again, making his way back into the living room. He poured himself a glass of Scotch, which he kept in the bar and sat down on the couch in the semi-dark room. He sipped it slowly, concentrating on how the liquid warmed his tongue, then his throat, and leaned back against the couch and stared off into space.

"_Cam?" he called when he left his office that Saturday afternoon, when his accountant had called him again. _

"_Upstairs!" he heard her yell and followed the echo of her voice up the stairs and into the bedroom, but found it empty._

"_Cam?" he asked again._

"_Bathroom," came her reply and he opened the bathroom door and stepped inside._

"_Hey," she smiled from the bathtub._

"_Hey" he smiled back and kissed her hello. It was meant to be a short kiss, but she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue into his mouth. This never got old, their tongues playing and caressing._

_She grazed his lower lip with her teeth and then playfully bit in it, causing him to moan. His hands had found their way in her hair, which was slick from the hot and dusty air in the bathroom._

"_Happy to see me, huh?" He grinned when he pulled back, trying to catch his breath._

"_Come on in," she breathed and started to unbutton his flannel-shirt from the top and he continued at the bottom of the shirt. When their hands met in the middle of the shirt he took her hands in his own and placed a kiss on each hand. "I thought you'd be stuck in your office all day," she complained._

_She smiled at him and unbuttoned his jeans, pulled the zipper down, while he pulled his T-shirt over his head, which he had worn underneath his flannel._

_She placed a kiss on his navel when she had finished her task and pushed his jeans down to his ankles._

_He leaned over and untied the shoes he still wore and kicked them in the farthest corner of the bathroom together with his socks, before he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them towards his shoes._

_She grabbed the hem of his boxer shorts and pulled him closer to the bathtub, closer to her._

_Again she pressed her mouth against his stomach, drew circles with her tongue around his belly button, causing him to groan when she slipped the tip of her tongue into it._

_His hands played with her hair, and massaged her foam-covered shoulders and caressed her skin._

_Slowly she pushed his boxer shorts down._

"_Step," she said, her command to him to step out of them._

_His shaft was not yet fully erected, but his excitement was clearly visible nonetheless._

"_Happy to see me, huh?" she repeated his former words and winked at him, before she placed a kiss on the tip of his shaft and held her right hand out for him._

_He took it and stepped into the tub and waited for her to move a bit so that he could sit down behind her. Instead she tugged on his hand and signaled for him to sit down with his back towards her._

_He was reluctant leaning his full weight on her, but she pulled him close and slung her arms around his neck._

"_Is it crazy when I say I missed you today?" she asked him and rubbed his chest, letting his chest-hair glide through her fingers, feeling it underneath her fingertips._

_His right hand found its way out of the water and took hers, brought it to his mouth and kissed her fingertips._

"_I missed you too," he mumbled between the kisses. He turned her hand around, placing kisses all over it._

_When he kissed her on the lips it was more passionate than the one before and their mouths both opened wide immediately, their tongues gliding faster over one another. They kissed passionately for several minutes before they had to break the kiss. She took his head in her hands and turned it back around so that he was looking the same direction she was. She raised her legs and stood them on the ground of the tub, so that her knees left the water, then she slung them around his waist._

"_You know, this here is like in __Pretty Woman__. But you are way hotter than Julia Roberts," he grinned while she nibbled on his earlobe. He glided his fingers up her thighs and down her legs to her feet on his stomach and started to massage them, knowing they hurt from the hours and hours on high heels. She moaned and leaned her head against the tub, enjoying the feeling. When he had finished his massage, he stroked her legs, loved the feeling of her wet, smooth skin under his fingertips._

_He turned around and lay on top of her. He felt her hard nipples pressed against his chest. He stroked over her legs, up to her stomach and teased her nipple with his thumb. His other hand lay on her cheek, pressing her face and her lips more to his own. Her hair was wet by now, the water splashing up against the sides of the bathtub._

_Slowly his lips wandered from her lips over her cheek to her throat. He wanted to kiss and caress her more, but the tub was filled to the rim with water and everything under her shoulder was in the water._

"_Let's get out of here," he mumbled against her throat._

"_Why?" she asked between the random kisses she placed on his hand, which still lay on her cheek._

"_Then we can take this further," he answered and he moved against her, pressed himself against her sex._

"_We can do that in here," she replied, dipping her hand into the water and stroked her fingernails over his stomach until she reached his shaft. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped slowly. His moan echoed through the bathroom and she grinned wickedly at him._

"_See, it works!" she told him, her eyes sparkling. Their eyes locked and his lips crashed down on her own before she could say another word. He wrapped his arms tightly around her wet body and her legs wrapped around his waist, locked them on his back. Slowly he sank into her…_

Hodgins snapped out of his memories when a tear dropped onto the back of his hand, the hand he held the glass with. He hadn't realized that he was crying. Men shouldn't cry, but he was a guy who wasn't good at hiding his emotions. No matter how painful they were, no matter how vulnerable they made him, no matter how foolish he looked. Yes, maybe she was right and he was still in love with Angela, but right at that moment he was missing Cam and not Angela. It had been months since he had last cried over Angela and now here he was crying over the woman who had said they had had nothing more than a fling. She was wrong, he decided and let the tears come, needing to get them all out. Maybe part of him still loved Angela, but another part of him, perhaps the bigger part was in love with Cam. Maybe he had another chance with Angela now, but Cam would remain the woman who got away. And it hurt.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An amazing guy**

He was still at the lab and working, still waiting to get the sample back he had given Cam. She hadn't mailed him any results so he guessed that she hadn't even looked at it yet. With every hour that passed, without any message from her he got angrier, this time at her. It was one thing that she wasn't talking to him but it was another that she was sabotaging his work. If she wouldn't get it back to him he would just take it, he decided. If she needed it tomorrow she could come and get it.

He strode through the semi dark lab to her office and was surprised when he saw that the light was still on. These last weeks she had left at six on the dot every day. Now it was past nine and she was still there sitting at her desk typing something. Through the open blinds he could see when she stopped typing and buried her face in her hands for a moment. When she looked back up the exhaustion was written all over her face and he was pretty sure that if she was still here she hadn't eaten anything decent all day. She was obviously not doing a good job taking care of herself and he would look after her if she only let him. It made him angry that she pushed him away and pretended to be fine when he could see that she wasn't. She read through whatever she had written and suddenly hit the delete button on her keyboard extremely hard and he heard her curse loudly. He took a closer look at her face and saw that her lips were tightly pressed together and her eyes glassy. He was overwhelmed by the longing to hug her, which turned into anger in just a second.

This was the moment Hodgins snapped. She was looking so sad and still she kept pretending that she was just fine whenever there were people around. When they were alone she simply ignored him and he'd had enough of it. He marched to her office and pulled the door open so fast that she jumped in her chair. He slammed it close behind him and they both glared at each other for a moment.

"Dr. Hodgins what can I do for you?" she asked overly friendly but the exhaustion was audible in her voice. When she found her composure again she crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest and slowly stood up.

"Stop this Dr. Hodgins crap, Cam," he replied his voice shaking with anger.

"Watch it Dr. Ho…" she started but he didn't let her finish.

"No, you listen to me now," he said angrily, then took a deep breath to calm down and his voice became softer. "When you broke up with me you never gave me a chance to say anything. Well, you did, but I was so shocked that I couldn't react," he started and leaned against her desk while she took one more step back in the direction of the autopsy table. "I just, I just need to tell you that you were wrong about two things: I am not in love with Angela anymore, and this thing between us, for me it was never a fling," he said quietly and held his hand up when she opened her mouth to protest. "Before we, you know, started, I always felt this spark between us. I liked talking to you and being around you. That first night we spent together, when we kissed I thought that it would be just a fling. But then, as the night progressed I already felt that I wouldn't be able to just let you walk out the next morning. We spent so much time together afterwards, and I tried to show you how I felt but you kept pushing me away, not physically but emotionally. I know now that it was stupid, but because of that I thought that you were still in love with Booth," he admitted and this time she interrupted him.

"I was never in love with Booth. He's a good friend," she said just as quietly, his words had soothed her and she was simply too tired to fight with him or to pretend. After two weeks she just couldn't pretend anymore.

"I know that now, I do. When you said all those things about me and Angela I thought that maybe you had a point. Maybe, subconsciously, I _was_ still in love with her and because you felt it, you couldn't really commit. I thought you didn't care, that this whole thing meant nothing to you," he said and looked her right in the eyes until she looked down and broke the eye contact. "I went on a date with Angela right after you ended it and it was a disaster. Well, no, actually it was a great evening… for two friends spending a night out together. She kissed me and I didn't feel a thing and she knew that. She wasn't angry, just disappointed. I gave her the earring back and we talked. These last two weeks we have been talking all the time, and because she can still read me like a book she made me realize some things," he said and his voice turned gentle and slightly hoarse. "You asked me what was left to say and although I wanted to yell at you that there was _so much_ left to say I didn't. Actually, it's not a lot: I'm in love with you, Camille. I've known that for a while now and I just need you to know. You can go back to ignoring me now, I just, I needed you to know," he finished his speech and looked at her intently waiting for a reaction. She kept staring at her feet though and didn't react at all. Disappointment settled in because he had hoped for more. At least he knew that he had put all his cards out on the table. "Ok, I'm gonna go now," he said when she remained silent and he turned to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he heard her ask, her voice thick with unshed tears, and he turned back around. Slowly she walked towards him, her heels clicking on the floor, the sound echoing through the silent laboratory. He could see the tears in her eyes before she slowly put her arms around his neck and hugged him, buried her face in the crook of his neck. His arms flew around her waist, wrapping tightly around her and held her while he leaned his cheek against her head and breathed in the scent of her hair, a smile forming on his face. She wasn't really crying or sobbing but still he could feel some wetness on the skin of his neck.

It felt so good having her back in his arms, that the happiness that flowed through his body made him giddy. He kissed her forehead and lifted her off her feet for a second, then set her back down, still holding her tightly. When he felt her loosen her arms around his neck he also loosened his hold on her waist, but they didn't let go of each other. She cupped his cheek with her left hand, she had never been so happy to feel his stubble against her palm and then she pressed her lips to his. The soft kiss turned into several kisses, which got more and more passionate. They pressed against one another and kissed each other passionately, nearly desperately; until Cam suddenly pulled back. They were breathing hard, her long hair disheveled, the hair band somewhere on the floor.

"I'm in love with you, too," she said and tried catching her breath. Again a huge smile broke out on Hodgins' face and he kissed her again, couldn't get enough of her.

The lack of oxygen was what made them break their kiss minutes later, but still they couldn't let each other go.

"Your place or mine?" he grinned and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yours, I just have to call Michelle and tell her I won't be home tonight," she replied and stayed right where she was.

"Ok, then let's go. I want to be alone with you without the cameras," he said and took a step back. She walked over to her desk and picked up her purse, threw her glasses and some papers in, grabbed her keys and shut down the computer. He held out one arm when she walked back to him and she wrapped her free arm around his middle while he pulled her close by her shoulders.

"Your car or mine?" she grinned at him when they walked out of her office.

"Dr. Saroyan, what will the colleagues think when we will come to work together tomorrow?!" he teased her.

"Who said anything about that? I'll need fresh clothes tomorrow morning, so sadly you'll have to drive alone," she replied with a smile that told him that she was only half joking.

"I'll be gladly waiting while you change," he replied and kissed her right there in the middle of the lab, which she did not mind at all.

~*~

Silence spread between them while they drove to his place. Hodgins concentrated on the road while Cam stared out the window. Whenever he didn't need his hand to shift he made a point of taking her hands, which were resting in her lap, in his. She responded in her own way by playing with his fingers without reacting otherwise. She only spoke when she called Michelle to tell her that she wouldn't be home that night. When they reached his house they slowly got out of the car and met by his front door. Without saying anything, he unlocked the door and held it open for her before he followed her inside. Cam put her handbag down on the dresser that stood on the right side and then turned around to face him. She watched him when he placed the keys on a shelf and then came to her. This time, it was he who closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her affectionately. Cam brought her hands to his hair and sighed when they deepened the kiss. She hadn't felt this alive or happy during the last several weeks and it was like a weight had been lifted off her heart now that she finally understood that he wasn't in love with Angela anymore. Now it was only their responsibility to make this relationship work and to let it evolve. Their exes weren't a factor at all and only they could stand in the way.

Hodgins opened the button on her blazer and she brought her arms down so he could take it off. She heard the rustling sound of the fabric when it hit the floor and she broke the kiss, but wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close.

"Upstairs," she requested and he nodded silently and kissed her again. They kissed until they reached the stairs but then realized that they could only stumble clumsily upstairs if they didn't let each other go for a moment. Cam tried to step back from him, but he held her close. Questioningly she raised both eyebrows and he responded with a lopsided grin and hoisted her in his arms. She laughed amused and slung her arm around his neck and let him carry her upstairs. He didn't put her down when he reached the top of the stairs but walked with her into his bedroom and threw her on the bed. While he stepped out of his shoes, she kicked off her heels and let them drop to the floor by the bed and then leaned back on her elbows and looked at him. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other for a moment until she reached out for him and pulled him onto the bed when he took her hand. He traced the contours of her face with his fingers and she let him until she couldn't stand it anymore, leaned up and kissed him. His kiss was passionate from the start and while she unbuttoned his shirt he pulled her blouse out of her skirt and let his hands wander underneath.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here again," he muttered between kisses and opened the clasp of her bra.

"Show me," she requested breathlessly. He unbuttoned her blouse when he realized that there was no way of getting her bra off otherwise, but did it slowly and carefully. Their kiss was still just as passionate and he irritated her by going so slow when it came to her blouse.

"Wouldn't be the first button you rip off of my blouses," she smiled against his lips and stroked his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. "And why do you always have to wear these damn undershirts!?" she complained.

"We're back together for maybe half an hour and you start complaining already? Damn, woman!" he laughed. He pressed her against the bed and took his T-shirt off while she looked up at him.

"Well, hurry up," she replied with a cheeky grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief. A familiar wave of affection ran through him. He was used to them whenever she looked like this or laughed like that, still every time they made his breath hitch. Usually he bit his tongue and took a deep breath, waited for the effects to diminish and then resumed with what he had been doing. He had never been able to act on them or even acknowledge them before, he realized. This time he beamed back at her and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I love you," he emphasized every word, simply because he could say it now and he would take advantage of it, whenever possible. His lips were on hers before she could reply. He didn't need her to say it back to him every time. More important for him was that she said it when she felt like it, and that she knew how he felt about her. He finished unbuttoning her blouse while his lips were brushing over hers.

With a sigh she noticed that a wave of desire pulsed across her entire body when his fingertips grazed her skin and his tongue explored her mouth. He took her blouse and her bra off, still kissing her, only his hands wandering over her exposed upper body. _God, I missed this_, she thought, her thoughts wandering back to all those nights she had spent without him. To the days at the lab when she had been hiding in her office, wishing he would storm in and kiss her senseless like in those romance novels. She also remembered the dreams, those cruel dreams she had had where he had held her just like he did now, kissed her just as deeply and then Angela had showed up and he had left her or she had simply woken up and had been alone in bed.

That thought made her push him back from her with a hand on his chest. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He wore a puzzled expression but waited without saying anything. She rolled over and switched on the lights before she looked at him again.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked him, her eyes still probing warily into his.

"Anything you want," he smiled at her.

"Can you pinch me?" she asked and made him laugh.

"Can't believe you're really here, huh?" he joked lightly and didn't realize how close to the truth that statement was.

"Something like that," she muttered and he stopped laughing.

"Where do you want me to pinch you?" he asked her.

"I don't know… my arm?" she replied and wrinkled her forehead, actually thinking about it. "Just… not that hard," she added when he moved his hand to her upper arm. She squeezed her eyes shut just before he pinched her gently and opened them again when there wasn't any real pain.

"I don't think you're suddenly getting turned on by me inflicting pain," he said and looked curiously at her. "Explain yourself," he requested then. She rolled onto her side with a deep sigh and propped up her head on her hand. She waited until he mirrored her position and concentrated on her own hand that was running down his naked chest, to his stomach and back up.

"When we broke up, I started having these dreams... nightmares to be honest," she started, her eyes fixed to his chest. "I saw us together and then suddenly Angela showed up and you were gone, or I turned into Angela and then I had to watch you two together," she explained slowly, feeling his heartbeat under her fingertips.

"Watch us together as in…?" he said but she knew what he was asking.

"Yes," she nodded and still avoided looking at his face.

"I'm not interested in Angela anymore. Not in _that _way or any other, ok?" he said softly and raised her chin so she would look at him.

"I know. Still, I expect her to show up here any second. I can't stop thinking about those damn dreams," she sounded frustrated.

"How about you stop thinking altogether and just concentrate on what you feel?" he smiled and kissed her again.

"I'd like that, but you have to help me," she mumbled against his lips. He pulled her closer by her waist until their chests were pressed together, naked skin against naked skin.

"I'll do my best," he smiled, his hand moving gently down to the base of her spine. He rolled her on her back, hovering over her then his hand traced a line from her shoulder, down across her arm, to her hand. He linked his fingers with hers and lifted her hand up to his lips. He placed a kiss on the tip of every digit before he slowly placed her hand back down on the mattress beside her body.

"You're cold?" he asked when he saw her erect nipples and the goose bumps that covered her body.

"No, can't say that I am," she replied with a small smile, and he chuckled.

"Thoughts still there?"

"Yes. If that's the best you can do then I think your best isn't good enough." She was smiling, teasing him.

"Let me try again," he replied. He kissed her again, his teeth lightly nibbling at her lips, his tongue stroking her mouth, sweeping over her lips. He teased her breasts with soft touches and she lifted her body up to him.

"You need to lose that skirt," he said and stroked over the fabric and her thighs.

"Says the man who is still wearing his jeans," she rolled her eyes playfully and took his hand to help her sit up.

"I lose mine, you lose yours, and then we'll see about the nightmares," he smiled when they both disposed off the last of their clothes. A bit helpless they stood in front of the bed, looking at each other. His eyes were roaming over her exposed body and she stepped into him and hugged him, just like she had hugged him earlier that day in her office. He could feel her breathing him in, her face pressed to the crook of his neck, her body clinging to his. He held her gently; letting his hands glide through the long strands of hair.

"I'm sorry," she said and surprised him. She wanted to step back from him, but he didn't let her.

"What are you apologizing for?" he wanted to know, unaware that his breath tickled the skin below her ear.

"For ruining the mood. I don't know what is wrong with me. Usually I'm not that needy," she explained quietly.

"You know you can be as needy, clingy or vulnerable as you want around me. I know that you're not as tough as you want to make us believe, and I love you even more for it. Just be yourself and be honest with me, that's all I'm asking for," he told her, holding her still in his arms.

"You really are an amazing guy," she grinned at him, looking up. Only her eyes showed how touched she really was.

"I know," he shrugged nonchalantly and made them both laugh. "As for ruining the mood… didn't happen," he said and pulled her hips into his groin.

"Glad to be proven wrong this time," she said and let one hand glide between their bodies. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him slowly. Greedily he kissed her and they tumbled onto the bed again.

"I should tease you and make you pay," he mumbled between flicking his tongue against her chest and sucking on her skin. "I knew I love you and you broke up with me, because you were crazy jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." Her eyes were closed, her breathing ragged.

"Ok, you were just crazy. We both were. I should have just told you. Damn you for being so good at hiding your feelings." His mouth was busy against her stomach, tickling her, arousing her. Her muscles contracted under his lips and she giggled when his breath tickled her moist skin. A soft moan escaped her when he dipped his tongue in her navel.

"Don't tease me, just come here," she reached for him and to her biggest relief he came up to her.

"I won't tease you, not today. I'll just love you," he said and leaned his arms on the mattress beside her head, his fingers stroking her hair out of her face.

"Yes," she sighed, feeling weak and dizzy when he slowly pushed inside of her. They both kept their eyes open this time, neither wanted to miss anything. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he caressed her face while they kissed. She began to kiss the skin at the side of his neck, raking at it so he felt her lips and her teeth, her tongue soothing it. His stubble scraped her swollen lips when she kissed back to his mouth and he sucked her tongue back against his. His breathing got faster and the slow in and out movements got more controlled when they neared their climax. They didn't want it to end and stopped moving completely. Only the sound of their kisses, their breaths, and moans filled the room until he moved again, just as slowly. Minutes, maybe hours the sound of their bodies coming together mixed with the others, and then quieted again when he stilled once more.

However there came a point when they had to give in. He swallowed her moans and she felt his groan vibrate in his chest, still they didn't break the kiss. Trying to get enough oxygen while breathing through their noses they refused to break apart for a long time. And when they did, they both gasped for air like stranded fish and they had to laugh at their own foolishness.

Elated he placed kisses all over her face, making her laugh even more when his stubble tickled her skin. Finally she grabbed him by the ears and pressed her lips against his to make him stop. He gave in and rolled them over and pulled her on top of him. Again they kissed, slower this time, more playful, exhilarated. With a sigh, she finally let herself fall against him and they basked in the contentment they felt.

~*~

"I missed you so much," she admitted quietly a while later, her head comfortably resting on his chest while he caressed her back with his fingertips.

"I missed you, too," he replied and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Although you were very frustrating," he smiled.

"Me? You're the one who kept making up excuses to unnerve me," she said and looked up to him. He kissed her softly before he replied and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I just needed to see you at least, because you kept yourself locked in your office," he said then. "Speaking of which: I know that since you haven't miraculously installed a kitchen in your office, you haven't eaten anything all day. Aren't you hungry?" he asked her.

"I am, but I wanna stay right here," she admitted and rubbed her nose against his chest.

"You need to eat something. Come on, get up, lazy," he smiled and started to tickle her when she didn't move.

"Stop! Stop tickling me," she howled with laughter and because he knew that she was incredibly ticklish he found the right spots to make her laugh even harder.

"You getting up now?" he asked her while he pinned her arms to the mattress above her head.

"Kiss?" she requested.

"When you get up," he told her and let go of her hands. He sat up, picked up his boxers from the floor and slipped them on and then padded into his walk in closet where he picked up a shirt, shorts and socks for her.

"Here you go," he said when he handed her the clothes and watched her while she put his clothes on.

"Happy?" she asked when she stood up from the bed and held out her hands to both sides.

"Very," he nodded, pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her softly. "And now we'll see what we can whip up for a very late dinner.

**The End **

For the full story and the "real" end to the story please read _Never a dull moment_ itself, this is just the "filler" which adds the dirtiness, not the plot.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, the sequel to "Never a dull moment" has started and so Dirty moments will continue as well. As previously stated you don't need to read the original story to be able to follow this one, however I loved it if you read both.**

**Remember that reviews are love. **

_**This fits in 525600 moments chapter 3.**_

**Chapter 9: Bathroom interlude**

The next day Hodgins was consulting with Angela in her office and together they had managed to re-create the scenario of the car running over their victim. They had a weight, they had the color, now it would only be a matter of time until Angela would find the brand of car.

"Oooh, trade name Casino Royal. That should narrow things down a bit," Hodgins said when he looked up the name his computer had given him after analyzing the paint chips found on the parking deck.

Just then Cam hurried into the room."Hey, have you two seen Dr. Brennan?" she asked them, but Hodgins didn't hear her. His eyes wandered over her body while she spoke. She was wearing one of those tight dresses again, this time one he hadn't seen before. Maybe it was the new dress, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen her since the evening before, but he was stunned into silence by how beautiful she was.

"Yah, I think she's with Booth. Why?!" Angela reacted instead and didn't miss the smile on Hodgins face, which Cam strangely enough didn't seem to notice.

"It appears Mr. Bray has lost his scholarship. No scholarship means no internship at the Jeffersonian," Cam replied and this time her words actually reached not only Hodgins ear but also his brain.

"What? Well, how did that happen?" he asked shocked. He hadn't seen this one coming.

"Apparently the trust that funds his scholarship ran out of financing because of the economic mess," Cam explained and looked sad.

"Oh, that stinks. I like Wendell," Angela said.

"Hey, we got drunk together last week, carries great meaning for men," he replied and looked at Cam, remembering that she had been the one to pick the two of them up and lug them back home.

"He's one of us, even Booth likes him," she agreed with the two of them.

"Well, how did he react?" Angela wanted to know.

"I haven't told him yet. I wanna see if there are other funding options," Cam said, the sympathy for Wendell shining in her eyes. And he entered Angela's office right at that moment, just as the picture of the car popped up on the screen.

"What's that?" the now scholarship-less intern asked clueless-ly.

" Hey," Cam and Angela said simultaneously and with too bright smiles.

"Dude, what's new?" Hodgins laughed, for the lack of anything better to say.

"Uhm, since you saw me on the forensic platform five minutes ago, not much. You?" Wendell asked back and narrowed his eyes at the three.

"Nothing," Hodgins replied innocently.

"Nothing from here," Cam agreed.

"Zippo on my end," Angela was just as inventive.

"It appears you have a match for the car that ran over our victim, that's new isn't it," Wendell said, still wondering about their strange behavior.

"Yes, I do, yes, you are something Wendell, you really are," Angela said while Hodgins was already staring at the screen and Cam was looking strangely at him, now that she had realized how he had been looking at her.

"Unbelievable," Hodgins said when he saw the car on the screen.

"That's crazy. Casino Royal and that car," the intern agreed with him.

"That is Bond's car. James Bond," excitement was written all over Hodgins' face.

"Those wheels and the silencer. You haven't by any chance found evidence of a martini, shaken not stirred," Wendell said and started a round of British mumbling between him and Hodgins, which the women watched with amusement.

"So, you believe James Bond killed our Russian," Cam teased them.

"Well, no. But come on, there was more than a grain of truth in those Bond films," Hodgins replied and that glint from before was back in his eyes, the half smile on his face.

"Pussy Galore, that's never gonna happen," Angela shook her head.

"Ah, we can always hope," Wendell grinned.

"Boys and their spy fantasies," Angela rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Cam.

"I'll tell Booth to put out a search for the car," Cam said and walked out of the room without another word to Hodgins, who was still busy staring at the screen with the car.

"Trust me, Angela, nothing is as it seems," he grinned, only shortly taking his eyes off the screen.

"I know, I actually thought you guys were a little too psyched to see me when I came in here," Wendell remarked.

"Well, we can't be excited to see you Wendell?" Angela asked and the word "excited" made Hodgins remember something he had forgotten over the whole internship, scholarship and Bond thing.

"You got some intimacy issues there, man" he told Wendell and walked past him, falling into a jog when he was sure they weren't paying him any attention. He jogged through the lab to Cam's office, threw his lab coat on his chair by the platform and found her leaning against her desk, talking on the phone. He watched her, waited until she hung up, then entered her office.

"Jack?" she asked when he entered and put her cell-phone down on her desk.

"Do you have a minute? I need to show you something. Something that has been bugging me for a while now," he told her and she looked curiously back at him.

"Sure," she shrugged and followed him out of her office and through the lab. She raised both eyebrows when he stopped in front of the men's room. He took out his card and unlocked the door to the room that was only used by him, Brennan's male interns and sometimes Booth. The lab techs had another bathroom next to their lunch room.

"You're sure this is the room where you need to show me something?" she asked warily, a picture where this was going already forming in her head.

"Sure, you can even leave the door open if you don't trust me," he shrugged innocently and stepped inside. He waited in front of the sink for her to follow him and with a sigh she stepped into the room, but really left the door open. She didn't want the people who had seen them entering the room to get any wrong ideas. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Not because she was angry or bossy, but because she had to keep her hands "locked away" to be able to control herself in the semi secluded space of the bathroom. Hodgins always thought the "keeping hands off each other" rule was only hard on him, which couldn't be farther from the truth. She just couldn't risk losing her stand at the lab because of her libido.

"Would you please look at this?" he asked her and pointed to the soap dispenser.

"That's soap," she nodded.

"Can you see that this soap dispenser is only half full?" he asked her and she stepped closer to it, pretending to take a closer look.

"Yes, I can see that," she nodded again.

"This soap dispenser should get re-filled every Monday morning and yet it is only half full. It is always only half full," he told her and stepped a bit away from the dispenser and the sink.

"You brought me in here to show me that the soap dispenser is only half full?" she asked him with raised eyebrows and leaned against the sink, her arms still crossed in front of her chest.

"Well, you were asked to save money in this department and I'm showing you now that the forensic department spends money on soap that never actually gets delivered," he nodded, his face still serious, although his eyes were twinkling dangerously. Then again, it could just be the light and her over-imaginative mind, Cam thought.

"Then, thank you, Jack, that is very helpful and will be mentioned in my next report," she replied and he nodded in satisfaction.

"That's a relief," he said and stepped closer to her, trapped her between the sink and his body. "You don't really believe I brought you in here to show you the soap dispenser, do you?" he whispered against her lips, his eyes hungrily staring into hers. With one hand he pulled the door shut, the clicking signalizing the automatic lock, with the other arm he circled her waist.

"Not really," she grinned and her eyes fluttered shut when he kissed her a second later. She uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She pulled him closer and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers.

"You're driving me crazy with these tight dresses," he muttered, his hands wandering over her body.

"Glad you like them," she replied and managed to slip a hand underneath his shirt. He moaned quietly at the skin to skin contact when her hand glided up his back.

"Like them? Love them! Especially this one; zipper down the front? Absolutely perfect and so easy to take off," he whispered against her ear and then let his lips wander down her neck, kissing and nibbling.

"I missed you last night… and this morning," she told him, tilting her head to the side.

"No more nights spent apart without a really, really good reason," he said and then his lips were back on hers, more demanding than before. His hands wandered back to her hips and seemingly effortlessly he lifted her up and sat her down on the sink.

"Jack, we can't do this here," she mumbled between kisses.

"Just testing the stability of the sink. Wouldn't want them to screw us over on that one as well, huh?" he replied and sealed her lips with his before she could disagree again. She didn't resist, but instead granted his tongue access to her mouth and welcomed it there with her own. Her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He tried to step further into her, his hips touching her knees, but she couldn't spread her legs as much as she liked because of the tight fabric of her dress.

"Mmh, Jack... we can't..." she muttered when she felt him pressing against her.

"Oh yes, we can," he replied, unzipping her dress slowly and greeting every bit of newly exposed skin with his lips, teeth and tongue.

"Not because of the dress," she tried again to reason with him, although her hands pressing against the back of his head, pushing his lips to her skin, said something else.

"Love the dress," he mumbled, his breath tickling her skin and making her moan involuntarily.

"Not the... question," her voice broke when he reached the top of her panties. With one last ounce of will power she pulled him up to her by his shoulders. "Stop," she said and looked him in the eyes, her voice shaking with arousal.

"You don't want me to stop. We both know it," he grinned at her and raised his eyebrows challengingly. "However maybe I'm wrong. I can stop, you know," his grin got even wider as he placed one hand against her bare stomach and grazed her skin with his fingertips, feeling her muscles contract. With his hips he nudged her legs apart and stepped in between them, now that her dress was open. "Tell me to stop if you really want me to," he whispered in her ear, his hand wandering down, brushing against her cloth covered sex.

"No," she shook her head, her eyes closed and her mouth hanging slightly open, ragged breaths escaping her lips.

"I knew it. You want me," he nibbled down her neck, careful not to leave any marks that would give them away later. He sucked her earlobe gently into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. She wriggled slightly and felt him grow hard against her.

When he reached her bra he pushed it up over her breasts before he explored her chest with his lips.

"This is the most unromantic place I've ever done it," she groaned, feeling the faucet digging into her back while the edge of the border of the marble counter left marks on her thighs.

"Ssshhh. If we really do this you have to be quiet. These doors aren't exactly soundproof," he whispered in her ear, bringing his lips back up to her neck.

"Another thing for the complaints list," she giggled, took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. While their tongues dueled for control he let his fingers glide down again, over her chest, to her stomach, and over her hips to her inner thighs. Without breaking the kiss she took one hand from his cheek and placed it on top of his. He felt her push his hand down between her thighs. She widened her legs and wrapped them around his hips while she continued pushing his hand, gently guiding his fingers under the material that covered her. His other hand slid back up and cupped her breast, his fingers gently running over her hardening nipple.

"Touch me... more" she whispered, her lips breaking away from his briefly as she spoke.

"Baby, you don't even have to ask," he moaned and kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue against hers once again. She sighed and melted against him, kissing him back, tangling her tongue with his while holding his hands to her. She felt his fingers stroke inside her and she moaned quietly into his mouth. He took his mouth from hers and began kissing her neck, and licking down to her shoulder. He felt her raise up, letting his fingers slide lower. She let her head fall back against the mirror and moaned as she felt his fingers stroke against her.

"Please," she turned her head and moaned into his ear. She arched her back and her breasts thrust out to him. His eyes darkened as he saw her. He slowly stroked her, dragging his fingers up and circling gently around and around where it would give her the most pleasure. With his other hand he stroked her breast, and pulled gently at her nipple.

She moaned and pushed his hand downward again, guiding his fingers to her opening. He gently inserted one finger, slowly sliding it inside her. She clenched around his finger and gasped.

"More," she panted as quietly as she could. She lifted up her hips and felt him pull out his finger and slide two inside her. He leaned his head down and kissed her neck and began sliding his fingers in and out of her, in a gentle rhythm, over and over. He listened to her pants and quiet moans, and wanting to hear more, he placed his thumb over her nub and began massaging it slowly in time with his fingers sliding in and out of her. He urged her on, murmuring softly into her ear. He stroked her more fervently, feeling her clamp down around his fingers. Her hands lay on top of his, no longer guiding, just following his. He watched her bite her lip to keep quiet.

Finally her body stiffened and her lips parted as she collapsed against him, quivering all over, pressing her mouth to his shoulder to silence her quiet moans. When she had calmed a bit she kissed his neck, licking it with her tongue while she unzipped his jeans.

"Your turn," she whispered against his lips and looked him in the eyes. Slowly she stroked his hardness, torturing just a bit. With both hands he pulled her hips forward to the edge of the sink. Knowing he couldn't take anymore or he would ruin her dress she guided him to her, looking into his eyes the whole time as he slid into her. "Oh God," she groaned. Too loud.

"Quiet, remember?! Even more quiet than when we're at your place," he whispered and wrapped his hand around her neck and kissed her to help her with keeping quiet just as much as he helped himself. She placed her hands on his neck and leaned her forehead against his, gasping into his mouth between the kisses. She angled her hips and let him slide almost all the way out of her, then back in. She smiled against his mouth and repeated the movement over and over, whimpering when she felt herself coming close again.

He slid his hands lower to her hips and urged her to go faster; signalizing to her that he was just as far gone. He felt her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself. She was driving him crazy. He looked at her when he broke the kiss, her eyes closed and her teeth holding her lower lip. She whimpered again. He pulled her head down and kissed her hard, tangling his tongue with hers. She was so hot around him; he wasn't going to make it much longer and neither was she.

"Thank God," he moaned when he felt her clenching around him and pushed his hips upward. He groaned into her mouth and pumped into her hard as he came inside her. He cradled her against him, panting into her ear and couldn't believe that they had really done this in the men's room.

"I honestly thought you'd stop me before we got this far," he admitted and tried to get his breathing under control.

"Are you complaining?" she asked him and placed her hand against his cheek.

"Oh no, certainly not. Merely stating the facts," he shook his head before he kissed her softly. When they broke the kiss he stepped back and took several paper towels from the dispenser. He handed her one half while he used the other and zipped his jeans when he was done.

"Is there anything on my dress? I don't wanna pull a Monica Lewinsky," she asked when she slid off the counter of the sink, the zipper of her dress closed again. She turned around one time while he let his eyes wander over her dress.

"No, nothing," he said. "I think we should stay a few more minutes anyway. The way we look right now it's way too obvious what we just did," he chuckled when he saw her swollen lips, glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, knowing that he must look very similar.

"You think anyone heard us?" she asked and glanced at the door.

"I doubt it. No one tried the handle and it's nearly lunch time," he shrugged and pulled her close again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We really shouldn't spend anymore nights apart, who knows what will happen the next time," he grinned, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"This was a one time.... slip of judgment on my part. Nothing will happen. Here at the Institute that is," she clarified when he raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Oh come on! Never thought about doing it up there on the orange couch? On your desk? The Angelator?" he teased her. She replied by laughing, thinking that such stupid ideas didn't even deserve a real answer.

"We should go back out," she decided finally after enjoying his embrace for a few more minutes.

"Ok. You wanna go out together or one after the other?" he asked.

"Together. After all we came in here together and if you didn't even think it was possible for me to misbehave in here, the others won't know, unless we act like it's a big deal that we were in here together," she thought out loud.

"Good. Let's just hope we won't come face to face with Angela when we go out. She will know, no matter what," he grinned, unlocked the door and lurked out.

"Oh yeah, ever since she started her celibacy kick she seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to sex," she nodded and straightened her dress when he held the door open for her. Chatting like nothing happened they left the bathroom and were lucky, because Angela was nowhere in sight.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Gianna for betaing!

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Round one and two and....**

"I cannot believe that you have another mansion like this," she said completely stunned when they stepped into their domicile for the weekend.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour," he grinned and pulled her by her hand to the first room. "This is the living room and then over here is the kitchen and the dining room," he said while he hurried from one room to the next, pulling her with him. "First guest bedroom, and the second. Here's the bathroom. And we're back in the living-room," he said and opened the door that led out to the beach. Again he pulled her with him. "Here's the pool on the patio and there's the beach," he said, pointing into the general direction. "And now we can go back inside."

"Are you in a hurry? Do you have any plans for today that would explain you running through the house pulling me along with you?" she laughed when he stepped back inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, I have plans… we have plans," he nodded enthusiastically and took her hand again. He led her to the far right corner of the living room where the stairs were. He led her upstairs, didn't give her a chance to look over the living room from the gallery, and pulled her into the room at the end of the hall.

"And here we are, master bedroom, where we have an appointment… right now," he grinned and wrapped his arms around her before he kissed her.

"Really? We've been here for like a minute," she laughed disbelievingly when he had already unzipped her jeans and was unbuttoning her blouse.

"Everything else can wait. This is our back-together date weekend and you still owe me some make up sex," he replied before he sealed her lips with his again and kissed the amused smile off her face.

"Owe you?" she muttered while he maneuvered them over to the bed, her blouse on the floor now.

"You broke up with me and you were the crazy one while we were apart," he pointed out and pulled his T-shirt over his head.

"Mhm, guess you're right," she agreed with him and unzipped his jeans, then let her hands wander up over his chest, then to his face. She cupped his cheeks and pulled away from his greedy lips.

"Thank you for forcing me to admit that there's more than a fling between us," she told him.

"You're welcome. Now shut up and let me love you," he ordered, kissed her again and pulled her onto the bed. His lips still attacking hers he pulled her jeans over her hips, taking her underwear with them. He knew he wouldn't get them off completely this way and it made him growl in frustration. Cam laughed against his lips and wiggled the material of her tight jeans further down her thighs.

"Off," he grunted and pushed her bra up without taking it off. She laughed again, but this time didn't help him. Instead she brought her hands to his jeans and pulled them down to his thighs.

"We have to stop to get undressed," she told him between kisses and tried to push him off of her by his chest.

"Not stopping," he muttered and rolled her from her side onto her back. "See, works like this," he told her when he lay down on top of her.

"Didn't you say something about loving me?" she asked and raised one eyebrow when she felt his hardness against her, teasing her.

"Later. Now I just want you," he shrugged and pushed into her.

"Jack, we're still dressed," she laughed and moaned at the same time.

"Don't care," he said and then sucked the skin of her breasts into his mouth, leaving red spots everywhere.

"If one of us breaks an ankle or a leg, it's your fault," she laughed when he raised his hips and pushed into her while his jeans were stuck at his knees with his boxers and her pants were tangled around her ankles.

"I'm..." he tried to reply and then groaned.

"It's ok, Jack, let go," she told him, knowing they wouldn't reach their peak together this time. He had been far too worked up from the beginning for this to last long, while she had barely started.

"But…" he said and was stopped again when she squeezed him inside of her. "Oh God, Cam," he moaned, pulled out and went over the edge the next second, while she held him and kissed him.

"Sorry," he said, still panting but she just pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"I think you needed that. Haven't seen you that worked up in a while," she chuckled.

"It's all I could think about the whole flight and drive here," he grinned and kissed her deeply. After a while he pulled away and rolled off of her, got out of bed and stepped out of his jeans and shorts. He went into the bathroom and came back with a towel that he handed to her and while she cleaned up he pulled her jeans and panties off, throwing them on the floor on top of his clothes. The towel followed as well as her bra when he got back into the bed. The lay on their sides on top of the covers while the sun was shining through the roof windows down on them. He kissed her again and caressed her back with his hands, letting them wander up and down, gliding teasingly to her front and then back again.

He grinned when he rolled her on her back and deepened the kiss when she moaned appreciatively.

"Ready for round two already?" she grinned up at him, her hands tangled in his hair.

"No, not yet for round two. Not as long as you haven't had round one," he smiled back and pecked her lips, before he peppered kisses down her neck and her breasts, over her stomach and further down.

"I wouldn't be opposed to going straight to round two," she said when he looked up at her because she kept her legs close together.

"Why do I always have to tell you to shut up when we're having sex? And I'm not talking about your sexy moans or calling out to me and God at the same time," he replied with a teasing smile.

"Sexy moans? I have the feeling I might die laughing here before _anything else _happens," she teased him some more and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh the work, woman," he rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry against her belly which sent her into another fit of laughter. While she was laughing and trying to make him stop he snuck his hands underneath her legs and opened them so he finally had the access he wanted all along. Her laughter died and was replaced by a loud moan when he touched his tongue to her.

"See, there you go," he whispered, his breath teasing her, and then he went back to work. He loved how she tasted and he would be happy to spend his whole weekend there in this bed, pleasuring her. It was turning him on to hear her moans and taste her on his tongue. So much that he could reach completion without any other stimulation. His hands were resting on her hips, holding her down and stroking over her heated skin with his fingers. The tickling sensation his fingers caused together with his teasing tongue were torture and he knew it. She bucked up, wanting more, her eyes squeezed shut and the smile wiped off her face. Her breath was coming in pants out of her open mouth, together with the throaty moans he had been dying to hear ever since he booked this weekend. At home they had to be quiet because Michelle was usually just a room or two away. Here, they could be as loud as they wanted. They had a whole estate to themselves.

He felt it when she got closer, could taste it and hear it.

"Jack," she begged without clarifying what she wanted. He knew anyway. With two fingers he entered her, adding a third when he was sure she was prepared for it. He didn't need to try or search anymore. He had a map of her body in his head, could name every spot that caused her pleasure. He found it inside of her and rubbed the tips of his fingers over it. She got louder, his tongue and fingers faster. She lifted her hips off the bed and he pressed against her, into her. The loud groan that echoed through the room told him that he had won, the wetness on his hand proof that left no doubt.

He pulled away from her and let her calm down as he wiped his hand clean with another towel he had brought with him earlier.

"Now we can consider round two," he grinned mischievously at her when he crawled back up to her on the bed.

"Sorry, not interested. I'm done for this weekend," she replied and laughed when he actually believed her. "Come here, Hodge-podge," she giggled and made a 'hmpf' sound when he dropped his full weight onto her.

"Next time I'll leave you hanging," he pouted but was only too willing when she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

"How about you let me make love to you?" she whispered against his lips and rolled them over a second later.

"As long as love making is involved," he smiled and spread out his arms and legs.

"I wish I had brought my shawl, then I could tie you to the bedposts. Neither you nor I have any at home," she grinned when she sat up, straddling him and saw how he lay on the bed.

"I'm sure we'll find something suitable later," he replied and waited for her to make a move. He knew he was hard again and he also knew that she was still aroused. She didn't do what he had expected her to do though; instead she dove down and took him in her mouth.

"Geez, there won't be round two if you keep doing that," he groaned, but his hands who kept pushing her head down in the same rhythm he moved his hips to spoke a different language. She didn't even bother with a reply, just brought one hand down and caressed his testicles.

He knew the tugging that he felt and pushed his hips up hard, wanting to be buried completely in her warm mouth when he came, but all he hit was cold air. A growl of frustration escaped him and in his daze he couldn't see her amused face, but heard her snicker.

"You didn't really think I'd finish you with my mouth if I couldn't be sure you'd get it up for round three, did you?!" she asked him and before he could reply she sank down on him. She didn't move until he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I love you," she said softly and leaned down to kiss him.

"You have no idea, Camille," he replied and cupped her cheek with his hand to deepen the kiss. They kissed and kissed until the anticipation got too much to bear and she sat back up. They laced their fingers together and their eyes stayed locked while she rode him. Gently at first, then faster and faster until the slapping sounds of their bodies mingled with their groans and hoarse screams of pleasure. He pulled her flush against him this time when he spilled himself inside of her, then started moving again until she shattered on top of him.

He slung one arm around her neck and stroked with the other hand over her now sweaty back. Lazily he kissed her mouth when she found the energy to lift her head. With a sigh she glided off of him and grabbed the bottled water on the nightstand that someone had placed there with great foresight. She took a sip and tilted the bottle in his direction, but he just shook his head. She placed it back on the table before she lay back down and smiled at his content expression.

"Will we ever get out of this room?" she chuckled while she looked at him. She was lying on her side, her head propped up on her hand, while the other stroked over his chest.

"Of course we will. We have to christen the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the pool, our own private beach…" he grinned up at her, his hands linked underneath his head.

"Christen? Doesn't one usually only do that with a new house?" she laughed.

"It's freshly renovated, I think that counts," he grinned.

"You are _crazy_," she laughed heartily with wide eyes and shook her head.

"Why? Did you expect anything else out of this weekend?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Honestly, not really. I enjoy just being with you, lying here, talking and laughing. No phone, no teenagers, no murder or work," she sighed and lay down, placed her head on his chest and let him envelop her with his arms. "We didn't have a lot of time to ourselves these last weeks," she went on, much more serious now. "Sometimes I miss you although you're right there at the lab," she admitted.

"I know what you mean. But I think that maybe if you loosened your rules at the lab a bit it would make it easier for both of us," he told her honestly.

"Hodgins, I know what you're hinting at, but lab or not, being the boss or not, I've just never been the gal for public displays of affection. I feel… uncomfortable being affectionate when other people are around," she said and looked up at him, found him watching her lovingly.

"Because it makes you vulnerable," he smiled at her.

"Yah," she agreed and looked back down, watched her fingers gliding over his chest.

"But everyone knows about us at the lab, even Bancroft. And those who know still respect you and don't make any inappropriate comments-" "Except for Angela," they said at the same time and both laughed.

"My point is that you have nothing to lose. Everybody knows you are crazy about me and can't stop thinking about me," she looked up at him and rolled her eyes, which made him grin even wider. "And if you would just let yourself enjoy this a bit more at the lab it might get easier for both of us," he shrugged before he let a strand of her hair glide through his fingers and tickled her nose with the end of it.

"There'll be no repeat of the bathroom thing," she warned him and made him laugh.

"Although that was 'wicked' to use Michelle's words."

"I would have died of embarrassment if anybody had caught us," she told him and stopped his hand that was still tickling her nose with her own hair.

"Ok, serious again: If you want a hug then hug me, if you want to hold my hand then take it and if you want a kiss then grab me and plant one on me. Just stop keeping yourself from doing that and give in every once in a while. I can see it in your eyes when you want that kind of connection and it's already hard for me to keep my hands constantly off you, but it's harder to watch your struggle when it's absolutely unnecessary," he said, the smile gone and his eyes unsmiling boring into hers.

"You're right and… I'll try," she said and kissed him softly.

"Wow, that must have cost you a lot of effort to admit that, huh?" he said to lighten the mood, smiling again.

"Dweeb," she laughed, but placed a kiss on the spot between his throat and his chest. "I'd really like to see the beach at least once while we're here," she said then.

"Ok, then let's do that," he replied and attempted to sit up, which wasn't as easy because she was half lying on top of him.

"You're letting me out of your bed that easily?" she asked surprised.

"Our bed and… nothing I haven't seen before," he winked and got out of bed.

"Hey, watch it, bucko, or you won't see anything again for a looong time," she slapped his butt and then followed him out of the bed, stumbling when her foot tangled in one of the sheets.

~*~

"No, no, no, no, don't open your eyes yet, keep them closed," he instructed as he led her down the narrow path to the beach. It was dark already and after a really short trip to the beach earlier that day they had spent the rest of it in bed. When the sun had set he got out of it and into the shower. He had told her to dress up and she had been surprised when she had found him dressed in a dress shirt and slacks when she was done. He had refused to tell her where they were going and had just led her outside and told her to close her eyes. They were both barefoot; because he had insisted on it, knowing it was more comfortable for what he had planned. She held onto his arm while he led her over the beach, one hand over her eyes, the other holding her hand.

"You're ready?" he asked her and stopped.

"Yes," she laughed happily and couldn't wait for whatever he had planned. Giddily she dug her feet a bit into the still warm sand.

"Ok, then open your eyes," he said and took his hand away. She waited another second and tried to brace herself for his surprise. When she did look she couldn't believe what she saw. They were standing on his private beach in front of a huge blanket that was spread out on the ground. Plates with all kinds of food were sitting on it, as well as a bottle of champagne in a cooler and two glasses. Around the blanket, torches were stuck in the ground and lit up the beach.

"Oh my…." She whispered and couldn't believe her eyes. Hodgins came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Happy six month anniversary," he whispered in her ear and softly kissed her cheek. She didn't react for a moment, still wide-eyed, trying to take it all in. Then she slowly turned around to him.

"I can't believe you remember that," she said quietly and it made him sad that her reaction showed clearly that no one had ever remembered a sixth month anniversary with her before, or had at least not made the effort to celebrate it. He couldn't dwell on that thought for too long though because suddenly her lips were on his in a long, sensual kiss.

"I hope you're hungry," he smiled after they broke the kiss and led her to the blanket.

"Starving," she nodded, the happiness radiating off her in waves. When they hit him they made him overjoyed and proud that he was the reason for her happiness, the smile on her face, the sparkle in her eyes.

"We have fresh bread, guacamole, lobster, all kinds of different salads and in the cooler over there is mousse au chocolat for dessert," he told her and handed her a glass of champagne. "But first… to us," he smiled and clicked his glass against hers.

"To us," she replied, sipped on her drink and kissed him again, careful not to spill the champagne.

~*~

"How did you do it?" she asked him later after they had eaten. They had grabbed some blankets and pillows from the patio and had come back down to the beach, where they were now comfortably lying in their usual position: Him on his back and her head resting against his chest, one leg thrown over his.

"I had help," he just smiled mysteriously and let one hand glide into her hair, massaged her skull lightly with his fingers.

"You really planned this, huh?" she asked and closed her eyes, enjoying his massage.

"Of course, perfect opportunity to spoil you a bit."

"You always spoil me, way too much. I feel like you're doing all those nice things, planning dates, taking me on a romantic getaway, organizing this for our anniversary and I don't give anything in return," she said.

"See, that is just one reason why I love you: You give me so much and you don't even realize it." He placed a kiss on her forehead, then another on the tip of her nose, one more on her right cheek, then her left.

"Like what?" she asked and opened her eyes, looking questioningly into his. "Give me only one example, because I honestly can't think of one."

"You let me into your life, into yours and Michelle's. Although you're still getting used to each other and trying to figure out how to be a family you let me into that, let me get to know her and make me feel like I'm a part of it," he said. "And I haven't been a part of a family for a long time… other than the one at work that is," he admitted.

"We're lucky to have you and Michelle likes you. Most of the time you take the tension out just by being there," she replied,

"Oh no, don't talk it down. It means a lot to me and besides, I could give you a lot more examples," he shook his head before he started massaging her skull again.

"Ok, you win. But only because I still think you're the better part of this couple," she motioned between the two of them.

"How about we call it even?"

"Deal," she agreed.

"What do you think about spending the night out here? It's not that cold with the blankets and I'm really comfortable and don't feel like getting up. And it's really romantic with the stars above us…" he smiled.

"There you go again, Mr. Romantic," she laughed. "And I like the idea," she agreed.

"Do you know anything about astronomy?" he asked her.

"No, more about astrology," she grinned and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Tell me something about the stars," she requested then, rolled onto her back and snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Who is the romantic now?" he whispered teasingly in her ear and pulled her closer to him. She didn't say anything, just smiled. "Ok, see that bright star right there?" he asked and pointed up to the sky with his free hand.

"The one with a bit of a reddish glow?"

"No, more to the right, the one surrounded by the smaller ones," he said and started his little astronomy lesson. It lasted until he got tired of talking, finding her lips under his much more interesting than the stars above them. While they lay on the beach totally alone, except for the sound of the waves, his mouth found the hollow at the base of her neck and continued on down to her breasts.

He pulled the straps of her red dress down her shoulders and smiled when he found his suspicion proven right and she wore no bra. He kissed around each breasts, moving closer and closer to her nipples that were aching to be sucked. Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped for air. His teeth gently grazed her nipples, tormenting and tantalizing them. He moved his mouth lower tracing over her navel. He had removed his slacks without her even realizing it. His hands moved down slowly, pushing her legs. He touched his fingers to her wetness and decided that he should undress them first before he went on. Carefully he pulled down the zipper on her back and pulled the red fabric off of her, getting rid of his clothes as well. The moonlight reflected on her skin, skin that smelled heavenly of her expensive body-lotion and her very own scent. It tasted slightly salty already, he noticed when he kissed her stomach again, loving the reaction it evoked from her. With his fingers he traced the outlines of her clit, making her catch her breath and grab the blanket. Her whole body tingled with anticipation, the wind of the sea stroking over her exposed skin and cooling their heated bodies.

She thought she would go crazy from the sheer desire of wanting him when he came up to her and lay down on top of her. They didn't talk this time, they didn't tease and they didn't laugh. Her back arched towards him when he penetrated her completely and she held him tightly. For the next few minutes they just laid there, completely joined, without moving. He lowered his head and began kissing her breasts and tugging on each nipple with his mouth. She began moaning with pleasure and calling out his name as he started moving.

They were so caught up in each other that nothing else seemed to exist but them. Their pace quickened quickly and her hips met each of his thrusts, tightening and relaxing every time. He was trying to hold back, but this rhythm was going to carry him over the edge. She was trying to hold back also; she had waited all evening to feel him between her legs and deep inside the most intimate part of her again. She could feel she was close, could feel herself starting to lose control as an intense orgasm rushed over her. She could feel him tense as well, knew he was close, but he continued his deliberate movements until he just could stand it anymore. They called out to each other over the sound of the waves and then collapsed completely spent, him on top of her. They laid there for what seemed like forever, joined in the most intimate way. They enjoyed the sensations of the aftershocks and he rolled them onto their sides and pulled the blanket over them when he felt her cold skin beneath his fingertips.

"You're alright?" he asked her quietly and pulled her closer, afraid she would be too cold.

"Perfect," she smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. They didn't speak more than that, just held each other and enjoyed the feeling of the skin on skin contact until they drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**This fits into chapter 4 of "525600 moments"

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Fun in the sun- and in the water  
**

He could lie there for hours and just watch her, he decided. She was always beautiful, but this morning in the sunlight of dawn, with her disheveled hair and the sea in the background even more so. He had woken up when the sun had come up. Since he wasn't used to sleeping somewhere where it wasn't completely dark, one sunbeam and he was awake. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, her skin salty.

"You can kiss me for real, you know," she grinned without opening her eyes. He chuckled surprised and kissed her lips.

"I thought you were still asleep," he said and stroked her hair off her face.

"You watched me awake," she replied and blinked against the sunlight, trying to open her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked then.

"Still early, slightly after seven," he replied after checking his watch.

"I can't believe we really slept out on the beach," she smiled and rolled towards him, lying on her side.

"It's nice, though a bit cold," he replied and wiped some sand off her face.

"We should have stayed dressed, that would have helped against the cold," she laughed and was silenced for a moment by another kiss. "And now I have sand in places sand shouldn't be," she went on when they broke the kiss.

"You wanna go and take a shower?" he asked her, playing with her hair again.

"I'd love to, but shouldn't we first clean up here?" she wanted to know and looked to the plates and glasses that were sitting on the sand now.

"I have my people for that, remember?" he grinned.

"Ah, right. You keep mentioning that but I haven't seen anyone since we got here," she said.

"They're very discreet. They probably knew that you were awake before I knew it and breakfast will be ready by the time we get back."

"They can see us?" she asked slightly panicked and adjusted the blanket around herself.

"No, they can't. They're up in the house. If you want to I can introduce you when we get out of the shower," he offered.

"We? Didn't know you wanted to shower as well," she smiled teasingly.

"As if I would let you out of my sight for a second this weekend," he laughed and kissed her again.

~*~

"Wow, you weren't joking when you said they'd have breakfast ready once we've showered," she said when she saw the breakfast that was set up for them on the table out on the patio when they got out of the shower.

"Maria's a great cook, try the pancakes," he grinned and put one of the pancakes on her plate.

"Did she cook dinner last night?" she wanted to know and sipped on her coffee.

"Yes, Maria does basically everything around here. Her husband looks after the pool and the garden and she does the housekeeping and the cooking. They live directly next door in the smaller house you see when you enter the premises," he informed her.

"Seeing all this I'm really wondering why you're working, putting up with murder and having a boss. You could just lie on the beach all day and drink this amazing juice and eat pancakes," she mused.

"I did that for a while, after my parents died. But after some time you get bored and then you either start partying and consuming drugs or you search for something that fulfills you and gives your life a purpose. I found that in my studies and later at the Jeffersonian. Most of my friends did the same thing and those who didn't start working are either alcoholics, drug addicts or dead today," he replied.

"My best friend died from drugs after I went off to college. She overdosed, left behind a two month old son," Cam said.

"You blamed yourself?" he asked, knowing the feeling of losing friends like that.

"I did for some time. I thought that maybe if I had stayed nearby, or checked on her more often… then again she started consuming while we were still in school and I couldn't make her stop," she shrugged sadly.

"True. You tried anything yourself?" he asked curiously.

"The usual, nothing too extreme. You know about the cigarettes," she grinned and ate another bite of her pancake.

"Have you really quit now that you have your deal with Michelle?" he asked, doubting somehow that she would really keep her hands off the cigarettes.

"You don't believe me?" she asked him and faked hurt that he doubted her.

"I do, I just… you used to smoke when you were stressed or upset and it calmed you. You weren't really addicted, but more used to it. Changing habits is more difficult than getting the poison out of your system," he said truthfully.

"I first substituted the cigarettes with chocolate, but once we got back together it wasn't necessary anymore," she smiled at him.

"Oh, you found something else then?" he grinned.

"Kind of," her grin broadened and she got off her chair. He first looked confused but moved his chair back when she stepped towards him and sat down on his lap. "You make me needy, you know that?" she asked him and stole a strawberry from his plate.

"For fruit?" he teased her and pinched her waist.

"No, for you, for this. I was fine on my own for so long and then you came along and made me needy and clingy. I always made fun of those women that were yammering when their guy was gone for a day and here I am unable to spend a single night without you or without pulling your pillow over to my side. Really, really pathetic," she said with a nod.

"Actually I think we're doing a good job. When we're alone we can be as cheesy and needy as we feel like and when the other's are around we're the cool couple," he replied and fed her another strawberry.

"We would be a lot less cool if I let you do what you want to do," she laughed. She saw an elder woman coming out on the patio and turned her head, curiously looking at her.

"Jack, you wanted to talk to me?" the elder lady said with a friendly smile.

"Yes, I wanted to introduce you to Dr. Camille Saroyan. Cam this is Maria," he introduced them.

"No, no, stay," Maria smiled when Cam wanted to get off Hodgins' lap to greet her.

"Thank you for dinner last night and the breakfast. It was delicious," Cam complimented.

"Thank you, honey. It's my pleasure. Jack rarely stops by and we were already worrying that he would sell this place," Maria replied with a Spanish accent.

"I told you I just had a lot of work. If I don't stop by every six months, and for more than a day, Maria starts worrying I'll sell this place," he explained to Cam.

"A lot of people are selling their houses now because of the economic crisis," Maria added, the worry not gone.

"Maria, as long as I still have enough money in my private account I won't sell this house," he assured her. "You want to have breakfast with us?" he offered.

"I don't want to disturb you two," she shook her head.

"You're not," Hodgins disagreed, but Maria looked unsure.

"You're really not disturbing us. Coffee?" Cam asked and stood up. She was glad that against Hodgins wishes they had both dressed themselves in shorts and shirts. At least they weren't sitting there in bathrobes.

"Thank you," Maria smiled and sat down on an empty chair.

~*~

After breakfast, when Maria had left again and they had the house to themselves Hodgins wrapped his arms around her from behind in the kitchen, where she had just put the last plates into the dishwasher.

"What do you wanna do now? Any wishes?" he asked her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'd like to go swimming but it's still a bit cold," she replied and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him on the lips.

"We could soak in the hot tub for a while if you want," he proposed as she turned around in his arms so she was facing him.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but sounds good," she smiled and let her fingers glide into his hair.

"Good, then let's get changed before I change my mind and drag you to bed instead," he grinned and kissed her softly.

"Also not a bad idea," she laughed, stepping away from him and took his hand.

"I love it that we can do whatever we want this weekend, without anyone interrupting or intruding," he said as they walked up to the bedroom to get their swim suits.

"First time ever that we're able to do that," she nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I love Michelle, but sometimes I miss the time when I was still living alone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed and smiled when she wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "I know I still live alone, but I dated a woman with a kid once and now you have Michelle. She's older, but it's still different than dating someone who is alone," he elaborated.

"We're lucky though that she likes you. Imagine what a mess it would be if she hated you," Cam grinned and took her bathing suit out of the still unpacked bag.

"I like her, too. And still I'm glad that right now we're alone," he smiled and took his shorts out of his own bag. He changed quickly in the bedroom and then stuck his head in the bathroom where she was changing. "I'm outside starting the hot tub," he told her.

"Ok, I'll be right out," she nodded with a smile and wrapped her hair up in a pony tail. She applied some more sun lotion to her skin once he was gone and put on a light, waterproof makeup. She unnecessarily put on her shorts and the top again and then followed him outside. He was still standing beside the tub, holding one hand into the water checking the temperature.

"Not warm yet?" she asked him, placing one hand on his back.

"No, it is. I was just waiting for you," he replied and pulled her closer to him by placing one hand on her hip. "You want me to get us something to drink, to eat or some music?" he asked her and kissed her hair just above her ear.

"We just had breakfast," she grinned, not understanding how he could think about food already.

"Some champagne?" he grinned back and raised his eyebrows.

"Trying to get me drunk in the morning now, Mr. Hodgins?!" she smiled teasingly at him. "What are you planning?"

"Wait and find out," he just replied with a cocky grin. She laughed and kissed him, but pulled back when he wanted to deepen the kiss.

"Champagne first," she said and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Your wish is my command," he replied and bowed playfully.

"Hey, you're the one who asked me," she laughed and threw her shorts after him when he walked away. "So don't pretend I'm the demanding one."

While he walked back inside she decided to get in already. With a content sigh she slid into the warm water while the cool wind blew all around her. It was still early and the wind was coming from the sea; a smell she would most likely always link to their night out on the beach from now on.

"Can you take the glasses so I can open the bottle?" he asked her when he came back. There wasn't a table nearby and he had to hold the bottle while opening it.

"Sure," she nodded and took the champagne flutes from him. With a pop he opened the bottle and then filled the glasses. He then placed the bottle on the floor beside the tub and got in beside her.

"Cheers," she grinned and sipped the expensive champagne.

"Cheers," he replied and sighed contently while they drank their champagne. Once her glass was empty she placed it on the edge of the tub and he handed her his to place it next to hers.

"I tried to turn on the jets, but I didn't know how," she said when she sat back down.

"It's a secret, you know," he winked at her and opened a small lid on his side. He simply pressed one button and the jets started, the water suddenly swirling around them. "Massage jets as well?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, you don't have them at home," she replied excitedly. A second later she felt the water on her lower back and on her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

"This is heaven," she sighed, slid further down into the water and closed her eyes.

"I agree," he said before he slung his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the jets and into his arms.

"Not fair. Now you get the back massage and I get nothing," she pouted but snuggled more into his embrace.

"You got me," he said in a low voice into her ear and bit softly into it a second later.

"You think one glass of champagne is enough to make me compliant?" she smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I don't need alcohol for that," Hodgins replied, his breath washing over the skin of her neck. "I just need to kiss you right here," he went on and kissed that one spot between her neck and her clavicle. It didn't fail its purpose and she moaned quietly. "See?" he grinned.

"Keep going," she requested and slung her arm around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair once again. She combed through his locks while he kissed and nibbled on her neck, knowing exactly which spots drove her mad.

"Then there's this other spot, right there," he went on and dipped his index finger into her navel, earning the same reaction as before. He kept stroking with his hand over the skin of her belly under the water while his lips went back to kissing and sucking on her neck.

Cam just lay in his arms with closed eyes and enjoyed his caresses, the warm water around them and the sun on her face. When she felt his other hand cupping her cheek she turned her head to the side without opening her eyes. She could feel his face coming closer and welcomed his lips with hers. It never ceased to amaze her what an amazing kisser he was, one that made her tingly all over and sent electric shocks through her body every time their tongues touched.

Nearly boneless she lay in his arms while he kissed her, drifting in the water and only his arm around her waist kept her from drifting away. Her world was narrowed down to this hot tub and she felt as relaxed as she had ever been.

He didn't stop kissing her when his hand on her stomach glided lower and slipped inside her bikini bottoms.

"Mmh," she sighed against his lips and her breath hitched.

"Just relax," he told her when her body tensed and then his lips were back on hers. His fingers were only fluttering against her, just like the water. So focused was she on his lips, teeth and tongue that he was able to slide off her pants without her even noticing. However when his fingers were back fluttering against her she sighed again and it registered somewhere in the back of her mind that her panties seemed to be gone.

Jack kept teasing her, running his fingers down her thighs to her knees and then back up again where he teased her folds and took his hands away when she started to move against him.

"Relax," he whispered again when she tried to turn around so she could move things along and get rid of his shorts as well. The light touches didn't stop when he pulled at the strings of her bikini top and the black material went flying a moment later. He sat up slightly and adjusted their position in the water, so the water played around her breasts and the cold wind caressed the peaks.

She couldn't stop the quiet sighs and moans that escaped her lips as he kept teasing her in the warm water. His stubble was grazing the skin of her neck, his lips sucking at her skin. Teeth nipping at it and his tongue soothing the red marks he left.

His other hand was still buried between her legs without really touching her. From time to time his fingertips brushed against her ever so softly, only to be gone the next second.

"Eyes stay closed," he told her quietly just before the hand between her legs stroked up to her hips and to her back. She could feel him grin against her shoulder when he ran two fingers up her spine and made her moan impatiently. He hadn't even really touched her yet and she was reduced to sighs, moans and grunts. Whenever he caressed her like that, worshipped her body in that way it blew her mind and she wasn't able to think or talk.

When his hand was resting on her lower back again he pushed her hips up, her legs following, floating on top of the water bubbles. He pushed her slowly to the wall of the tub, pushed her hips up a bit more, until her legs dangled over the edge of the tub.

"What are..." she started, but he quieted her by kissing her softly.

"Sshh," he made when he pulled back. "Just enjoy, baby." While he still held her hips up with one hand on her lower back he spread her legs with the other and pushed her further forward.

"Oh my God," she moaned loudly when one of the water jets was angled perfectly between her legs, stimulating her with just the right amount of pressure to be extremely arousing but not painful. When he added his fingers as well, swirling them around her with the water and dipping into her, her head dropped back on his shoulder. He used the opportunity to kiss her again, swallowing her loud moans.

Cam felt herself nearing her climax and groaned when Jack pulled her away from the jet, just enough so the pressure lessened but the anticipation kept building. He obviously wanted to torture and not pleasure her. She tilted her hips and tried to get closer to the water again and push more against his hand, but he held her back and even took his fingers away. Her whole body was tingling with arousal, her back bent as far as she could, her head pressed against his shoulder.

"No… please, Jack," she begged when he ran one finger up to her stomach and dipped it in her navel once again. Her breath hitched and she turned her face away when he tried to kiss her. She was feeling like she was suffocating already, her heart beating too fast, not enough oxygen reaching her brain. She couldn't take any more stimulation. She needed release.

"Because you said please," he smiled, although she couldn't see it, her eyes still shut. He brought his head down and sucked her right nipple into his mouth at the same moment as he entered her with one finger and pushed her closer to the jet again. She moaned loudly at the sudden contact and jerked in his arms. This time the water hit her clit straight on and a few second later she cried out when she reached her peak, bucked up and then slumped against him. Her hips fell down against his and he caught her with an arm around her waist and pulled her back into the tub fully, so that her legs were no longer dangling over the edge. His lips were back kissing her neck and cheek while her body was still trembling from the aftershocks.

When she was able to move again after a minute she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately.

"I take it you liked your special massage," he grinned cockily when they broke the kiss.

"Mmh, although I could use a real one," she laughed and drifted back to her original place in the tub, when the jets hit her back.

"How about we get out of here and I give you a real massage later? It's getting really warm and I'm sweating just sitting here," he asked her.

"You're sure the sweating has something to do with the water temperature?" she asked teasingly which caused him to splash some water into her face.

"That problem can be easily taken care of," he replied when she had wiped the water out of her eyes laughingly.

"I agree. The wonders of a cold shower," she laughed.

"Or a cold swimming pool," he grinned evilly, scooped her up in his arms and climbed out of the tub with her.

"Jack, no, put me down! I don't even have my bathing suit on," she shrieked when he hurried over to the large swimming pool.

"Don't need it," he replied and dumped her with a splash into the cold water, then followed by jumping in after her.

"You will so pay for this!" she screeched when she came up. She surprised him however when she got out of the pool and walked back over to the Jacuzzi.

"At the moment I'm enjoying the view," he yelled back smugly while he ogled her.

"Not for much longer," she replied and put her bathing suit back on.

"Oh come on, it's just the two of us," he laughed when she walked back to the pool.

"That's what you said this morning after the shower and then Maria showed up," she replied and climbed back into the water.

"I didn't say we should run around naked. I just thought bathing robes would be more comfortable than real clothes," he disagreed and swam over to her. She was leaning with her elbows against the rim of the pool, obviously waiting for him. "What do you say, we call a truce and..." he said but before he knew what had happened she had put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him under water with her weight. Coughing and snorting he came back up and held onto the rim with one hand. From above him he heard her snicker and found her standing outside when he looked up.

"Now we can talk about calling a truce," she grinned.

"Oh no, now you started the war and we're gonna fight till the end," he replied darkly and pushed himself out of the water the next second and chased after her around the pool just to relocate the fight back into the water minutes later.

~*~

"So …nice," Cam moaned contently while Hodgins hands wandered over her back and massaged her sore muscles. She was lying on a deck chair on the patio beside the pool and he was sitting on her thighs, thoroughly massaging the sun-block into the skin of her back.

"I agree. Wouldn't want you to get sunburned," he smiled and poured more sun-block on her back.

"I don't care. I just don't want to move… ever again. I'm so comfortable," she purred.

"After the water fight in the pool and the massage in the whirlpool I wouldn't expect anything else," he said and kissed her neck, brushing her hair aside.

"Yeah… massage," she chuckled. "I wouldn't call that a massage."

"That's what I'm here for now," he replied and she knew he had that cocky grin on his face again, although she couldn't see it.

"And did you put on any lotion? Last time you had a sun burn you looked like a lobster," she giggled.

"Hey, it was around that time you fell in love with me, so it couldn't have been that bad," he protested and pinched her thigh softly.

"I didn't fall in love with you then," she shook her head without opening her eyes.

"No? When did you?" he wanted to know and stopped the movements of his hands.

"Don't stop, or I won't tell you," she complained.

"Then I'll tickle it out of you," he grinned and tickled the sides of her stomach.

"Stop!" she shrieked and laughed loudly. "That's not fair," she said when he stopped.

"Then tell me," he insisted and resumed the massage.

"We're going around in circles here, can't you see?" she chuckled and sighed again when he rubbed that spot under her shoulder blade, knowing it was one of her sensitive spots. She remained silent for a few more moments and then spoke again, softer this time. "The day Michelle and I had the fight about me staying out all night, when you cooked for us the first time? After that I knew I was in big trouble."

"I couldn't get you out of my head anymore after we moved Michelle in. I had a crush on you before that, a hot, bossy boss kind of crush. But after that day, seeing you with Michelle, talking to you all day long and seeing the more private and vulnerable Cam? Totally blew my mind. That's why I called you from the airport after I got back from Texas. I couldn't stop thinking about you," he told his part of the story.

"We really were idiots, Michelle's right," Cam smiled and slowly turned around on her back. Her bikini top that he had unclasped before slid off and dropped to the floor. He lay down on top of her and nudged her knees apart so he could rest his legs more comfortably.

"I hope you know that you're stuck with me now," he grinned at her.

"We'll see how long it takes until you've had enough of us," she replied and looked down to her top. "Maria still around?" she asked him.

"No, long gone," he shook his head and kissed her softly. "I promised Michelle she could come the next time," he told her then.

"Next time? You're planning on making this a regular thing?" she asked.

"Not regular, just…come here more often. If you want…"

"Of course I want," she nodded and was rewarded with another kiss. "Jack?" she said when he kissed down her neck.

"Mmh?"

"As much as I like what you're doing, it's just way too hot and you lying on top of me is not really comfortable at the moment," she complained.

"What about my payment for the massage?" he asked and looked up.

"How about you lie down and I give you a massage? Your shoulders are turning red already so some sun-block wouldn't hurt," she said and stroked with her hands over his shoulders.

"Deal," he nodded and got off her and then lay down when she got off the chair. She put her top back on before she grabbed the lotion and enjoyed the feeling of his muscles under her fingers.

Standing on his left side, she worked quickly in short strokes down the left side of his back to the bottom, then back up.

She started sliding both hands slowly down the length of his back. Both hands reached the top of his ass and kept going underneath the shorts.

She reached as far as she could, stretching the fabric, bending over his body, her hands applying pressure, her thumbs just inches from his butt on either side, then sliding down each side of his waist.

"Right there," he said when her hands were back on his lower back.

"Okay," she said and focused there, working out that specific muscle. The relaxing effect of her massage was lessening as he felt himself harden, and the deck chair wasn't really comfortable in this position, lying on his stomach. Her hands worked over his waist nearly to his crotch, only stopping where his right leg was touching the chair. A few times her hands briefly connected with his fingers, his hands lying by his side.

She moved to pump some more lotion into her hands, and reached back over his body to continue working on the lower right side of his back.

When she stopped again he thought she was getting more lotion, but instead he felt her hot breath on his ear.

"How about you turn around and lose those shorts? Don't want your massage to hurt," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. Immediately he turned around and pushed his shorts down and kicked them off. When he looked up she was still leaning over him, waiting for him to lay down again.

He did lie down again, but he cupped the back of her head and kissed her passionately. He was about to let her go again when she signaled him to scoot over on the chair and lie on his side. When he did she lay down beside him, pressed her body against his and kissed him again.

She was the aggressor this time and he let her have this round without even trying to get the control back. And when her still slick hands wrapped around his erection and stroked him in the same rhythm she kissed him he really didn't give a damn anymore.

Her hands were still cold from the pool water earlier, the short sun bath had not warmed them up significantly and neither had the massage.

Now he was the one who could only moan, sigh and groan as her hands stroked and massaged him.

She broke the kiss and placed random kisses all over his face and he felt like the king of the world as she showered him with attention and adoration while his arousal heightened.

"I love you so much," she whispered in his ear and lightly bit his earlobe a second later. The words made him lose control. With a groan he came and spilled onto her hand and his stomach. She kissed him again and kept stroking him with light touches while he calmed down. When he participated more eagerly in the kiss she knew he had landed back on earth and pulled away with a smile.

"At last you won't get sunburned _anywhere_ now," she laughed.

"Thanks to you," he laughed with her and handed her a towel that he had found lying beside the chair. They both cleaned up and she lay back down while he got up and fetched his shorts and put them on.

"Not taking any risks, huh?" she winked at him.

"No, not with these parts of my body. I have the feeling I might need them some more this weekend," he replied and pulled up another deck chair beside hers.

"You know what I need right now?" she asked him as he lay down.

"Hopefully not said body parts, because they are 'out of order' for at least another twenty minutes," he shrugged and made her laugh.

"No, I was talking about something to eat. Did you put the leftover fruit salad from this morning into the fridge?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I did," he nodded and she got up. "Can you bring out a spoon for me, too?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded and walked into the house dressed in only her bathing suit and her flip flops. He watched her, realizing again that she looked like she belonged there. He really hoped someday she would- officially.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Of tables, pain and other kinks**

"Good evening, Miss. You're looking amused," Hodgins said when he greeted Cam the next evening in his house. He had left earlier than her that day, because Michelle had come in and had taken up some of her time.

"I am," she grinned and took off her shoes and the grey jacket she wore. Then she came over to where he leaned against the doorframe and kissed him hello.

"And about what?" he wanted to know and placed his hand on her hips, pulling her close.

"Michelle came by earlier," she started.

"I know, I saw her," he nodded and busied himself carefully pulling the pins out of her hair.

"Later Perry stopped by to pick her up for their movie date and while Michelle wanted my advice on her make- up and tried to push back her curfew, Perry met Booth," her grin widened.

"And that is amusing why?" he asked and pulled out the last pin which let her hair fall down from the chignon into the ponytail.

"Because Seeley scared the crap out of him. I don't know what he said but Perry looked _so_ freaked out and made sure he pointed out that they would only go for a movie and nothing else. Also: he found out that Seeley's a sniper," she laughed and let him pull out her hair-band and comb through her hair with his fingers.

"And you like that?" he wanted to know.

"Ooh yes. There's nothing like getting through to someone with intimidation," she laughed.

"I could have intimidated him," Hodgins replied and pouted slightly.

"With what? The new tarantula?" she laughed and stepped away from him. She took the pins out of his hand and went over to the stairway. "God, sometimes I really adore Seeley," she sighed laughingly and walked upstairs.

Hodgins remained leaning against the doorframe to the living room for a moment and watched her climb the stairs. Something about this thing didn't really sit right with him and his hand sought out the rubber band on his wrist, which he hadn't been wearing in a while. He didn't mind that she was gushing about Booth and his alpha male behavior, because he knew she liked that. Football, ice-hockey or anything else with strong males battling each other and Cam was reduced to a drooling and gushing girl. He wrinkled his forehead and thought about it, wondering what exactly was bothering him. He nodded once when he had found the reason and then followed her upstairs. He found her in the bedroom, her sweats and a pink shirt already laid out on the bed. She had just stepped out of her grey slacks and was putting them neatly over a hanger.

"Do you think this whole thing will be good trust wise?" he asked her and sat down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, the grin back on her face. She went into the bathroom and came out again a second later brushing her hair.

"You just got Michelle to open up yesterday and today Booth comes and threatens her boyfriend? If I were Perry I'd tell Michelle," he told her, his eyes following the brush combing through her hair.

"So? I'll tell her that I have nothing to do with it and we're good again," she shrugged unimpressed.

"Also, if I were Perry and I wanted to have sex with my girlfriend and she wanted it as well, I would do it anyway and just make sure he wouldn't find out," he added and slowly got up from the bed.

"What are you getting at?" she put down the brush on the nightstand and took the sweatpants from the bed.

"That if they're having sex she won't tell you, because you could let it slip to Booth," he clarified.

"Oh come on! Michelle and I had a very good talk yesterday. She knows now she can talk to me," Cam refused to believe him.

"And if I were me, which I actually am, I'd be pissed as well," he told her and took the sweatpants out of her hands and threw them back on the bed.

"And? Are you pissed, you being you?" she grinned and didn't back away when he came closer and closer. His chest was so close to hers that only a sheet of paper would have fit in between.

"Yes, I am," he nodded and took another step towards her, pushing her backwards with his body.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Because your friend _Seeley _overstepped his boundaries. Scaring the boyfriend of my girlfriend's daughter? My job," he said and pushed her back some more until her back hit the wall.

"But you didn't do it," she told him, her smile changing from amused to seductive.

"I am also pissed because you should have told him that it is my job. I am the lead male in your life now, not him," he pointed out and raised his eyebrows. He was still not touching her and when she reached out to place a hand on his cheek he moved his head away.

"Are you jealous of Booth again?" she asked him, her grin getting wider, even though there was a hint of worry in her eyes.

"No, not jealous. Annoyed. And not by him, by you," he replied.

"Huh," she just made and cocked her head to the side.

"You know if you want me to go all alpha-male on you, just say the word," he said, his jaw clenching when he looked at her.

"But you're a sweet and caring guy. How would you do that?" she asked him and licked her lips unconsciously. When she reached out again, this time with both hands, he caught them and pressed them against the wall above her head.

"I could slap you around a bit," he said with just the hint of a smirk, his eyes darkening dangerously. For a second she wasn't sure of it was danger or lust she saw. She wiggled her hands, but he just tightened his grip on her wrists.

"You're hurting me," she told him, her voice husky and slightly unsure. She tried to get out of his grip again, but it only made him tighten it more. She looked to his arms, the muscles stretching against the shirt. She knew he was built but she had never thought about the fact that he was strong as well. He could hurt someone if he wanted. She wouldn't stand a chance.

"Tell Booth to back off or I will do it," he whispered against her lips and attacked them ferociously a split second later. She gasped in surprise and her eyes widened. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she felt arousal shooting through her. When he plundered her mouth her eyes closed. She gave into his kiss, pushed her body off the wall and pressed into him as much as she could while he still held her hands above her head. He brought one hand down and cupped her cheek, angled her head with it the way he wanted, while he kissed her senseless. She tried to respond to his kiss with the same passion but he surprised her again and again by slightly biting her lip or teasing the roof of her mouth with his tongue. Finally she just gave in, slumped against him and surrendered to his kiss, hoping her knees wouldn't give in.

Suddenly her hands were free and he was gone. She stumbled forward, then back against the wall and opened her eyes. He had taken a step back and his eyes roamed her body. He was breathing just as hard as she was. Their eyes met and he stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Get dressed, dinner in twenty minutes," he told her, turned on his heels and left the room without so much as a glance back. She looked down at herself and only then remembered that she was still only dressed in her black top and her underwear. She waited until she heard his steps on the stairs and then dared to move. Slowly she made her way to the bed and sat down. She looked at her wrists and stroked with her thumb over one of the red marks. They would fade in a minute and leave no bruises, but still. Her body was still throbbing and her lips felt swollen and slightly bruised.

"My God," she whispered and placed a hand on her chest. She took a deep breath and then burst out laughing, letting herself fall backwards on the bed. "Wow," she giggled and felt herself blush, her face suddenly feeling very hot. _Well, not only my face_, she thought and that sent her into another fit of giggles. She wouldn't say a word to Booth she decided. She couldn't wait to see that side of Hodgins again and she had to think of a way to take full advantage of it.

She waited until she had stopped laughing and then changed her shirt and put on her sweats. When she passed the mirror while leaving the room she saw that her lips were still swollen and her eyes still glassy with arousal. In her head she calculated that they still had about two hours until Michelle would be out of the movies and arriving at Hodgins house. Still enough time to... Yes, she wanted him. And she wanted him now.

She hurried down the stairs, her body language screaming determination. Dinner could wait, she didn't give a damn about it right that moment. That wound up she couldn't eat anyway, because the images of his primal display kept playing in her head and she couldn't remember ever being that aroused because of a kiss.

He was standing with his back towards her as she enters the kitchen, stirring whatever he had on the stove. With five long strides she reached the stove and turned it off. Her body was already brushing up against his and for a second she thought about going for his zipper directly and just letting the stove do whatever it wanted.

"What are you..." he asked, still with that annoyed undertone in his voice and turned around. He didn't get further though, because her lips were on his, her tongue already in his mouth. After a second of surprise he responded with the same passion, only to push her away when she brought her hands to his fly to open it.

"Jack," she groaned frustrated and tried to wiggle back towards him. He held her away from him by her shoulders and looked at her, noticing her lust clouded eyes. She wanted him so badly she couldn't even think straight anymore.

"We will do this my way or not at all," he growled, his eyes wandering over her body. He wanted her, his lips still tingling from her kiss, but he wanted total control this time so he could show her that he could be just as intimidating as those jocks she drooled after.

"I don't care, just fuck me," she replied in frustration and tried to step towards him.

"Stay right here," he snarled. He saw that while changing she had taken off her bra and the pink material of her top did nothing to hide the evidence of how aroused she was. He felt himself harden even more at the sight of her now that she seemed driven only by lust and need.

She stood still as he slid the straps over her shoulders and down her arms and didn't dare to move, before he pulled the rest over her head and threw it on the kitchen floor. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses from her face down to her neck and her breasts, nipping at her skin with his teeth harder than he usually did. He took each nipple into his mouth, caressed it with his mouth and tongue roughly, sucking hungrily at each one in turn.

"Oh damn," he heard and looked up to find her eyes closed and mouth open.

"Open your eyes," he ordered. She complied, but blinked when he softly bit into her right nipple, with just enough pressure that it stung a bit, but not enough to really hurt.

"Jack please," she begged, her eyes looking pleadingly at his. There were light red teeth marks all over the skin of her chest and a hickey forming in the middle between her breasts.

"You don't get a say this time. You want a bossy alpha male, you can have it," he spat and kept stimulating her breasts with his hands.

"I want you to fuck me," she repeated. He turned them around abruptly and pressed her against the kitchen table. He forced her to lie down on it by leaning his weight against her upper body and she heard the things crashing to the floor as he wiped over the table with one arm. The cookie jar, his cell phone, several letters and the fruit bowl, all crashing down.

The pants that she had just put on were ripped off and went flying as he continued his attack on her body. Roughly he pushed her knees apart and planted her feet on the table. She let it happen and just watched him while the heat was building. With a growl he buried his face between her legs and went right for the kill by sucking her clit into his mouth.

"God," she cried out and bucked up against his face. He didn't let up, instead he sucked harder.

"Stay down," he told her before he added two fingers to torture her. She lay spread out on his kitchen table, totally at his mercy and it was the most erotic thing for her. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her breathing was loud and ragged. His tongue and fingers did amazing things to her while he held her firmly in place with his other hand.

"Uh," she groaned when he teased her with his teeth, pain mingling with pleasure arousing her even more. She felt herself getting closer to the point of no return and put one hand on the back of his head. Immediately he stopped and stepped back from her.

"You really think you deserve me pleasuring you? Why don't you ask your friend Booth since he's so manly?" he said, his eyes dark blue and clouded with anger and arousal.

"Jack, please," she begged and brought one hand to the apex of her legs, to finish what he had started.

"Stop it!" he barked. "And get up," he added.

"I don't think I can," she sighed, afraid her legs would give in. Slowly she sat up and then glided off the table and tested if her legs would really carry her weight. She watched him as he unzipped his jeans, but didn't take them off. His belt buckle stayed closed. He looked her in the eyes, obviously contemplating what to do next. She knew he was torn, but she didn't dare move and take the decision out of his hands, because she feared he would stop.

He knew what he wanted and he knew he could get it, but he was also aware that if he ordered her to do it, he would feel bad afterwards. She wasn't his sex toy and he should treat her respectfully and make sure she felt pleasure as well. The funny thing was she seemed to enjoy it that he was dominating her so clearly this time. But he wasn't sure how far he could go.

She was still trembling with arousal and he decided that he would test his boundaries. They trusted each other and she would tell him if she didn't want to do something.

"On your knees," he said, his voice not as firm as it had been before. She obeyed without protest. He didn't need to say more and a second later her hands fumbled with his boxer shorts. She didn't dare open his jeans, instead she just maneuvered his erection to the open fly. She licked the moisture off the tip and then her lips were wrapped around his erection, licking and sucking him. Slowly he pushed her head forward, forcing her to take him deeper; he didn't meet any resistance from her.

As wonderful as her mouth was and as great this fulfilled fantasy of his was, when he was close to losing it he pulled back, because it wasn't the way he wanted it.

"Get up and turn around," he ordered and fought the impulse to help her up like he usually did. With her back to him he pushed her against the table again until her thighs hit the wood. She spread her legs without him having to tell her and let him push her down to the table and leaned on her arms.

She had been quiet while she had pleasured him, but now as he pushed his length into her in one hard thrust she yelped, her voice echoing in the otherwise silent kitchen. He bit his tongue so he wouldn't ask if she was ok. This was not the way they were doing it so he slowly pulled back and pushed back in without waiting.

"Oh God!... Jack!... Oh..." she started groaning loudly with his thrusts and he could feel her walls massaging him rhythmically. He did not slow down and he didn't give her time to calm down. He tried to establish a rhythm, but it wasn't working this time. His movements were frantic and hard as he stared at the naked skin of her back that was glistening with sweat by now. Her arms gave out and she flopped down, her upper body now on the table. She held onto the edges with her hands so she had some power to push back at him.

"You're driving me crazy," he said with gritted teeth and dug his fingers into her hips as he thrust into her. He had to close his eyes soon after and his focus shifted even more to the feeling of being inside her and the sounds their bodies made during their wild coupling.

"Jack!"

"Cam," he moaned, thrust in her again and reached around her front, pinching her knob softly to send her over the edge with him. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and spilled himself inside of her while her walls were clenching around him again. He groaned when her inner contractions kept stimulating him, but he couldn't pull out yet either. He couldn't move.

"Oh my God," Cam panted, still lying with her upper body on the table. "That was so hot."

"Oh boy," he still tried to catch his breath. Slowly she stood up and turned around. She somehow found the energy to raise herself up to sit on the table. She opened her arms and he stumbled into her and hugged her.

"If letting Booth threaten anyone makes you act like that I will personally pay him to threaten a person a day," she snickered against his shoulder and bit him lightly just to tease him.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough," he apologized although he knew it wasn't really necessary.

"You were... wow!" she laughed and looked up at him.

"So I wasn't too far from the truth when I joked that slapping you around turns you on?" he asked with one raised eyebrow and a lopsided grin.

"I tried the pain thing once and I hated it," she grinned and shook her head at the memory. "It's not about pain- you didn't hurt me- it's about being dominated by the man I love... in a very good way," she tried to put in words what she was feeling.

"So rather than my ability to hurt you, you're turned on by my strength and the ability to protect you," he nodded and made sense of what she had just said.

"I guess," she laughed and let him only too willingly pull her into a long, soft kiss. "Any kinks you want to share?" she grinned when she pulled back.

"You know," he started and scratched his neck with one hand, "I kind of liked the image in my head when you mentioned tying me up to a bed on our vacation... you tied to a bed would be even better though, now that I think about it," he grinned cockily.

"We can definitely try that the next time we're here alone," she smiled and kissed him again.

"Speaking of being alone… When will Michelle be back? Not that I mind you sitting naked in my kitchen, but..." he grinned.

"I should probably get cleaned up and dressed," she replied and got off the table. "And you are one to talk... things are hanging out," she teased him and picked up her shorts from the floor.

"That's easy to fix," he shrugged and zipped his jeans. "You get cleaned up, I'll clean up here and reheat dinner?" he asked her while she put on her jogging pants and he washed his hands.

"Oh yeah, I'm starving," she sighed.

"Hey, don't complain now. You were the one who attacked me," he held up his hands in innocence.

"I wasn't complaining, I was simply stating that I am hungry now," she replied. With another smile she started to leave the room, but he pulled her back in his arms and kissed her again.

"I wasn't joking about Booth earlier," he pointed out.

"Me either. More fun to look forward to," she laughed, pecked his cheek and left, leaving him alone to clean the table and re-heat dinner.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Big Thank you to Gianna for her advice and her betaing skills. Also I should thank **hot4squints** who came up with the "Seventh wave" idea. I combined that with some others and hope you like the dirtiness.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Seventh wave and all is well**

When he left the Jeffersonian that evening Hodgins decided to get something to eat before going home. As he walked up to the Founding Fathers bar though he saw that Angela and Wendell were inside, flirting, laughing, and necking. He watched them for a moment, sadness engulfing him as he couldn't shake the thoughts of the last time he and Cam had been somewhere acting like this; like they didn't have a care in the world. It seemed so long ago. He turned around, suddenly not hungry anymore and crossed the street. There while crossing the street out in the cold, dark night everything suddenly became clear to him as he put it all together in his head. He knew now what he wanted and he needed to talk to Cam. Right then.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you tonight," Cam said in greeting as he let himself into her apartment. He had been afraid that Michelle was already asleep and he didn't want to ring the doorbell or knock. Cam was sitting in her living room, a light blue blanket wrapped around her feet, watching TV and the scene was so familiar it slowed down his furiously beating heart and calmed his breathing.

"I know it's late, but I just... I really need to talk to you," he blurted out and sat down in the recliner, wringing his hands.

"Ok, anytime," she smiled and he realized that she had made a decision as well; otherwise she wouldn't be so calm.

"I... can I start, please?" he asked her and looked from his hands.

"Go ahead," she nodded and sat up so she could look at him.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I had been thinking about it on New Year's Eve and the days after. I just couldn't make a decision. I didn't know whom to choose, you or my potential future kids. I tried to imagine a life without them. I tried to come up with arguments on how to convince you to have at least one and I tried to picture what my life would be like without you and Michelle. I couldn't decide," he started, the whole time staring at his shoes. "But then... I think you noticed that I was upset over the whole Angela and Wendell thing?"

"I did notice," she confirmed and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

"I was so angry suddenly, but not only at them, mainly at you as well," he admitted.

"I figured from the whole 'blowing the heads up experiment'," she said with a tiny smile.

"Sweets told me I was grieving and he also asked me if I wanted Angela back," he went on.

"What?" Cam said surprised.

"He didn't mean it like that... it's hard to explain out of context. He basically pointed out a flaw in my logic," Hodgins tried to explain. "The whole time I tried to make up my mind and decide between you and kids and I couldn't do it. And it's no wonder, because that's not the decision I have to make. The whole thing was just... wrong." At that Cam looked even more confused than she had been during his rambling before. "I can't decide between you and kids because there won't be any kids without you," he said and stopped for a second so they could both let his words sink in. "What Sweets made me see is that no matter what woman would come along after you, I wouldn't want kids with her. Angela was the one who brought up the topic back when we were together and I agreed. But I... I really only long for kids with you. So if you don't want any then I simply have to deal with it and accept it, appreciate what I have and how lucky we are. I love you and if you're not going to be the one who'll be bearing my kids, then so be it. No Hodgins offspring," he said, slightly out of breath and looked at her again. "After all even if we decided to have kids, it doesn't mean that it would happen and I wouldn't leave you then either."

"That is the sweetest declaration of love anyone has ever made to me," Cam smiled at him, truly touched. She held out one hand to him and he took it and let her pull him on the sofa next to her. She pressed her lips to his in a short kiss and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I broke down on Christmas when I talked to my dad and I told him about the pregnancy," Cam admitted.

"Oh boy," he muttered. "I'm so dead."

"He was great. He was there for me, for the first time in a really long time. I was suddenly overcome with grief for everything I lost: my mother, Andrew, Michelle, our baby..." she admitted and he pulled her closer to him. "I had an… epiphany, yes I think that's the right word, on New Year's Eve, when I suddenly saw you there with us, with my dad and Michelle. And I could imagine us with kids, keeping the crazy family traditions alive that my mother started," she told him hesitatingly.

"Does that mean...?" he smiled and his eyes sparkled with joy.

"It means that I think we should definitely try at one point. How about we first decide that this stupid time apart is over and see what happens?" she grinned, stroking over his cheek. "Seems like we both made a decision the other one can live with."

"Great idea," he nodded and kissed her. "We both realized that no matter what, we only want it with each other."

"We can't wait for too long though, because I'm not getting any younger," she told him and his smile brightened even more.

"But I don't want you to feel pressured. When you're ready to try and have a baby, we'll do that and if you don't feel ready, then that's just the way it is," he said and she nodded.

"Sounds good," Cam replied and gave him another kiss.

"Then move in with me and we can start right away," he told her and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"We have to ask Michelle first," she laughed at his enthusiasm and leaned back, slowly lying down on the couch and pulling him down with her.

"As if she'd really say no," he snorted and kicked off his shoes and tried to take off his jacket, while she kept her hold on him.

"She might surprise us by just being a teenager," she wondered and took his scarf off, then threw it on the table.

"Michelle loves me," he said exaggeratedly. "Probably even more than you do," he added and scrunched up his face when she started laughing. "Ok, that sounded wrong," he admitted.

"Oh yeah," Cam kept laughing and he finally managed to take his jacket off. "Back again for five minutes and already making a mess out of my place," she told him when she saw his shoes on the floor, his jacket hanging off the couch and his scarf on the table.

"And you love it," he grinned cockily and finally lay down on top of her.

"I do," she nodded and let her fingers glide through his hair.

"And you love me," he smiled even wider.

"I do," she said again.

"Will you say 'I do' to everything I say tonight? Cause I might get tempted to fly off to Vegas with you," he laughed and she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"That's something my dad would really kill you for," she told him.

"Will you tell me what happened between you and your dad on Christmas?" he asked, changing the topic back to something more serious.

"I will," she said. "But not tonight please," she pleaded.

"Not tonight," he agreed. "There are more important things to do tonight."

"Oh, like what?" she smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can think of something," he grinned back and kissed her again, longer this time. When he wanted to pull back she held him close and deepened the tender kiss. With a sigh he closed his eyes and cupped her cheek with one hand, while the other tangled in her long hair.

"You'll stay the night?" she asked against his lips when he flipped them over, afraid he would crush her with his weight.

"Do you really need to ask?" he smiled and kissed her again. She melted against him as they lay kissing on the couch, his hands slowly wandering under her shirt, their legs tangled together.

"Oh boy... that's something I didn't miss while you two were being crazy," Michelle busted them and they froze. Then they all started laughing and Michelle took her shoes off and walked over to them.

"Hi Michelle," Hodgins grinned sheepishly from under Cam.

"Hi Dr. Hodgins, nice to have you back," she laughed. "Although that means I have to play babysitter again," she sighed dramatically and sat down in the recliner where Hodgins had sat earlier that evening.

"I don't think you two mind that I change the channel? It's not like you're paying attention anyway," Michelle teased them. Cam giggled and rested her head against Hodgins chest, letting him envelope her in a tight hug.

"You're ok down there or do you want me to move?" she asked him, afraid she would be too heavy after a while.

"Don't you dare!" he replied and tightened his hug on her.

"Just an offer," she mumbled against his chest and felt him playing with her hair again. Soon his hands glided over her shoulders to her back, massaging her neck. Completely caught up in what he was doing he first kissed her forehead and then peppered random kisses all over her face and made her purr in contentment.

"Please, guys! I don't want to see or hear any of this," Michelle complained.

"Sorry," Cam apologized embarrassed while Hodgins just chuckled.

"How about we go to bed early today?" he asked Cam in a whisper, his breath tickling her skin giving her goose bumps.

"In half an hour? Now is just too obvious," she whispered back.

"You know what?" Michelle asked annoyed, because she had heard what they had said, the TV not loud enough to drown out their whispers. "Why don't you go to your room, I go to mine and use my headphones to watch TV, and tomorrow morning when we meet at breakfast we'll pretend this conversation never happened?" she said, already sitting up.

"Sounds good," Hodgins shrugged while Cam was too embarrassed to speak.

"Ok, then see you in the morning," Michelle told them with an eye roll and a wave, and walked into her room and firmly closed the door behind her.

"You heard the kid, let's go," Hodgins laughed when he saw Cam's stunned expression and pulled her off the couch and into his arms.

"If I had known as much about my parents sex life as Michelle does about ours, I'd probably have killed myself," she told him while she switched off the TV and then followed him to the bedroom.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed and scrunched up his face.

"Oh, now you're mortified?" she laughed at him this time. "You wanna sleep out on the couch, just to prove a point?"

"No way," he said, closed the door behind him, wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Cam only laughed and then turned around in his arms. The kiss was soft and tender at first as they explored each other anew after all these weeks apart. Slowly Cam unbuttoned his shirt while his hands were back under her top. He got out of the grey fabric and let it drop to the ground without stopping the kiss for a second. When he stood before her in his T-shirt and jeans she pulled back from him, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"How about we celebrate with a nice hot bubble bath?" she smiled shyly at him.

"Great idea," he told her with another kiss. "Do you have champagne here?"

"No, but I think there's still red wine in the kitchen," she said. "You get it?"

"Sure. Anything else?" he asked her, still holding her tight.

"No, just hurry," she grinned and watched him walk out of the room. While he was gone she took the bathrobe he had forgotten at her place out of the closet and hung it back on the bathroom door next to hers. Next, she ran the water so it could heat up and took the candles from the shelf in the bathroom and placed them on the rim of the tub. She lit them before she switched on the CD player she had left in the bathroom when she had taken another relaxing bath a few days ago.

"Wow, didn't know you had candles in here," Hodgins grinned when he came back and locked the door behind him.

"You found the wine?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yes, I did," he said and showed her the bottle and the glasses when she turned around. Cam dimmed the light, took the bottle and the glasses from him, put them on the edge of the tub and wrapped her arms around him again. She didn't say anything, but kissed him softly before she pulled his shirt over his head. He followed her lead and took off her shirt as well. They took their respective shorts and jeans off and he helped her into the now filled bathtub. The scent of the bubble bath filled the room and he glided in behind her.

"Can you hand me one of the hair clips?" she asked him, remembering her hair as she started to lean back against him. "Sure babe," he replied and reached over to the shelf and handed her a clip. She twirled her hair and wrapped it up so it wouldn't get wet, then secured it with the clip. Meanwhile he filled the glasses with wine and handed her one when she leaned back against him, sitting in between his legs.

"To us," she smiled happily at him.

"To us, baby," he replied and kissed her lips before they sipped their wine.

"I missed you calling me that," she admitted after she swallowed.

"Good to know I was missed," he grinned and put his glass down.

"Of course you were," she said and pulled his head down to her. She put everything she had in the kiss and showed him how much she had really missed him.

"When will you move in?" he asked her slightly out of breath once they broke the kiss.

"If it was just me I'd say tomorrow, but I really have to talk to Michelle first."

"If she doesn't want to move out of here I will just move in," he shrugged with a teasing grin.

"We'd all drive each other nuts," she laughed.

"It's up to her to decide whether she wants to live in close quarters and know everything about each other or if she wants some space and spare herself some unwanted knowledge," he replied laughingly.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Cam laughed.

"When can you get out of your lease?" he asked her, pulling her even closer to him.

"I don't have one. The condo is fully paid," she told him and took her glass again.

"You'll have to think about if you want to rent it out or sell it," he nodded.

"Tomorrow. Today I don't want to think anymore," Cam smiled and took his glass out of his hand.

"I definitely like the sound of that," he grinned back and brought his lips down to hers. She broke the kiss shortly after when she turned around. Together they sank lower into the water, her lying on top of him while he rested his head against the edge of the bathtub. He let his hand glide from her neck slowly down her spine to her rear and back up again in a fluttering touch that tickled her wet skin. He followed the trails of the bubbles down over her hip bones, then back to her thigh while she lay in his arms and let him kiss her. He didn't dare do more, afraid and insecure about what he was allowed to do. When Cam noticed his hesitation after a while she broke the kiss and looked questioningly at him while she stroked through his damp hair.

"What is it?" she asked him when he didn't react and started avoiding her eyes.

"Are you healed?" he finally said and looked at her again.

"Healed?" she raised her eyebrows, not knowing what he meant.

"After the miscarriage and everything I'm afraid I'll hurt you," he admitted nervously.

"If I wasn't already in love with you, I'd be now," she smiled at him, her whole expression overflowing with adoration for him. She pressed a kiss against his lips before she went on. "I'm fine, Jack. We just have to use protection because I'm not on any birth control at the moment," she let him know.

"I'm really worried about hurting you. I still hear your doctor talking about rupturing tubes and inner bleeding…" he trailed off. Cam smiled sadly. It was true; they hadn't made love since before they had found out about the pregnancy.

"I can give you the medical details tomorrow, but tonight I just want you to make love to me. I missed you… I missed this," she told him and felt him pulling her more into his body.

"I missed everything about you. How you laugh without being able to stop when you find something really funny," he replied and placed a kiss on her throat, then on her left cheek. "I missed how your skin always smells like expensive body lotion, even if you haven't used it in a while." Another kiss on her right cheek. "I missed how you taste and those little noises you make when I kiss you and nibble at your lips." He kissed her lips this time and did what he had said: nibble softly on her lower lip and then let his tongue glide into her mouth. He was rewarded with the soft sounds of appreciation he had talked about. They kissed for a while and his hands started gliding over her body again- except this time he didn't stop and let his hands glide between her legs to tease her.

Cam let the sensations wash over her together with the cooling water and just lay in his arms, nuzzling his neck and enjoying his caresses.

"You wanna get out of here?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Yes, let's get out," she nodded and slowly sat up. She pushed herself up and took a large towel off the hook over the tub and handed him the other. He steadied her when she climbed out and followed her, drying off his upper body and then slinging the towel around his hips.

Cam secured her towel in front of her chest and took the hair clip out to let her hair down. She grinned when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and felt the warmth from his skin seep through the towel to her own skin.

"Ready for some fun?" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Somehow that sounds dangerous and promising all at the same time," she giggled and Hodgins pressed another kiss against her shoulder when he heard it.

"I just think we should really make up. There are some things I know you like... and some things I really like..." he grinned.

"Oh my God," she said, her voice becoming husky, because she suddenly had a very clear picture in her head about what he was planning.

"I take that as a yes," he chuckled.

"Absolutely," she nodded and laughed when he scooped her up in his arms. She had to unlock the bathroom door as he carried her out and without much ado he dumped her on the bed. He locked their bedroom door just in case, although he highly doubted Michelle would come anywhere near it, even if the house was on fire.

With the towel still wrapped around his hips he leaned down over her, grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the middle of the bed, which made her laugh again. Like an expensive and delicate present he unwrapped her from the towel. He put a hand over hers when she wanted to take it out from under her.

"Leave it, we might need it," he grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"I will be so dead after this. Last time I was hoarse for two days," she sighed but lay down anyway.

"I didn't hear you complain," he laughed and finally joined her on the bed by lying down next to her.

"Never," she laughed like it was the craziest idea ever. With an amused smirk he kissed her hungrily, his left hand wandering over her exposed body. His hand roamed over her belly, leaving no place untouched. Gently he massaged her breasts and rolled her hardened peaks between his fingers while continuously kissing her. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. When she massaged his scalp with her fingernails while she let her hands glide through his curls again and again he felt himself harden even more, his erection brushing against the towel that still covered him.

His lips wandered down over her throat to her chest and joined his hands in stimulating her breasts. He knew he had made her orgasm once simply by doing that and knew how to do it again. But this night that wasn't what he wanted. It had to be stronger than that. Much stronger.

Her hands were still running through his hair as she pushed him closer to her skin. From time to time she gasped quietly, her breathing getting faster.

"Babe, you want me to keep going or move faster?" he asked her and licked the underside of her breast with his tongue.

"Just stay right here," she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ok," he said, the vibrations of his voice further teasing her, before he nipped at her nipple, sucked softly on her breast, then moved over to the other side. When he took his mouth away he blew cold air against her wet skin and sent a shudder through her. When his lips were back kissing and sucking on her chest he felt her slowly pushing his head down and followed her lead. He placed kisses on her belly again, right where he knew their baby had been. She had lost weight during their semi-break-up, he noticed now, and vowed to himself that she would soon have it back and maybe even more, depending on when they decided to try again for a baby.

He worshipped her body, then slowly sat up and kneeled beside her, never taking his mouth from her delicious skin. He kissed her knees when he pulled her legs up, spread them, and placed her feet on the towel covered bed. She shifted when he spent some time kissing her inner thighs, the anticipation growing within her. She had never been with anyone that made her lose sense of time and space when making love. Sometimes he started pleasuring her and she came to her senses two hours later, completely exhausted and surprised when she realized how long he had teased her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, watched how he lost himself in kissing her skin. He felt her eyes on him and stopped, leaned his cheek against her thigh, and looked up at her.

"You're ready for more?" he asked.

"Bring it on," she chuckled and kissed him passionately when he came back up for a moment. She remained passive and let the sensations carry her when he finally lowered his head between her legs, pushed her thighs further apart, and kissed her labia. He stroked over her thigh with one hand and kissed around her opening, never touching the spots that would bring her the most pleasure. They had all the time in the world from now on, they wouldn't be separated again, and he would make use of the time and enjoy her body and make her enjoy it.

With measured pace, the tip of his tongue made light and gentle circles over her clit, softly arousing her. Her clit grew firmer and he could taste the moisture that slowly pooled between her legs. With his left hand he reached up to caress her breasts again, just as lightly as he kissed her. His lips were fluttering over her sex, barely brushing against her before he let his tongue glide over her again.

Her hand covered his and when he looked up he found her massaging her own breasts. He took his hand away, moistened the tip of his index finger as she watched him, her eyes open again. He advanced it gently into her wetness until his fingertip reached the spot inside of her that he was looking for.

"Uh," Cam sighed, her eyes fluttering close and he took it as proof that he had found it.

He paused for a moment, smiling within as he saw the need written all over her face now. He began to tease her faster and faster with his tongue, moving his finger in unison inside of her. She let him gently awaken her body and mind but massaged her breasts in his rhythm. Slowly but surely she responded; her moistness becoming wetness. With maddening deliberateness, he explored her with the tip of his tongue.

Desire shot through him when she tightened on his finger and moaned quietly while she bit her lower lip. He thrust himself deeper within her, his finger caressing her more insistently. Her moans and grunts of approval became more frequent, her hands lying beside her head, grasping the pillow she had pulled down. On the verge of losing control, she raised her hips against him with desperate and urgent need_._

"Jack, I'm so close," she let him know quietly and opened her eyes. Her brown orbs pleaded with him to push her over. He resisted for a while, kissed her inner thighs again, her stomach, as his fingertip kept rubbing against her._  
_  
Cam brought her leg down involuntarily when his lips were back where she wanted them the most and he sucked her into his mouth. He pushed it back up with his free hand, tortured by the pleasure that he felt coiling within her. Her back arched off the bed and her breath quickened. This time she resisted for longer than he thought she was able to. However, her body begged for release and he urged it on, lapping at her with wild abandon. She felt him curl his finger inside of her, moving against her with just the perfect pressure.  
Finally her body succumbed to the demanding yet gentle tip of his tongue and the slight but sure strokes of his fingertip upon the special spot inside of her.

With a silent cry she spasmed on his finger as the climax ravaged her. He didn't stop, his relentless fingers and tongue driving her higher and higher. She gasped for air, her eyes staring blindly up at the ceiling as she clutched at the pillow. Her wetness coated his lips and flowed down her body, seeping into the towel.

"Oh God, Jack, stop," she begged with a shaky voice, her thighs pressing against his cheeks as she clamped her legs together. She trapped his fingers inside of her, squeezed them and didn't give him a choice but to pleasure her some more. He grinned when he heard her beg and nipped wickedly and softly at her clit. He didn't give her a chance and before she could try again to make him stop, she started flying once more. Caught up in nothing but pleasure she called out to God and his name, which made him worry a bit about the volume.

Not enough to stop though, his fingers still moving as her climax endured. He didn't give her a moment to calm down, but kept pushing inside of her while he licked and sucked on her sex. Her next orgasm was even stronger, leaving her gasping for air and he finally had mercy on her.

He moved back up the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist while he watched her chest rise and fall rapidly. She moans like a wounded animal when he can't resist and kisses the nipple closest to him. Jack pulled back, stroked over her hair, and smoothed the long, black strands back into place.

"Welcome back, baby," he smiled down at her when she finally opened her eyes again. She smiled back up at him, but didn't reply. Instead she leaned up on her elbows and kissed him slowly and deeply. He closed his eyes and succumbed to her kiss and the arousal that was flowing through him. He lay back down beside her without breaking the kiss and cupped her cheek with his hand. Pleasurable tingles broke out on his skin when she wrapped her arms around his waist and stroked her fingertips in random circles on his skin while she kissed him.

He followed her when she rolled on her back and pulled him on top of her. She still tasted like the wine they had drunk earlier and herself. He could get addicted to the taste. Her hands left his back and glided to his rear, where she cupped his butt cheeks and squeezed them, giggling against his mouth.

"Found something you like?" he laughed with her.

"You do have a nice ass," she nodded with a cheeky smile.

"That's the only thing you like about me?" he asked her jokingly and moaned a second later when she boldly cupped his erection through the towel.

"Absolutely not," she grinned. "Just found something else." Cam slipped her hand underneath the towel, craving the feel of his skin. He looked at her wide eyed when she stroked up and down his length, just enjoying the feeling of his silky skin that contrasted the firmness.

"We still need protection," he told her, speaking while he could still think clearly. Cam sighed and he wasn't sure if it was an unnerved sigh or a disappointed one. "You have something here?" he asked her. "Please say yes," he added pleadingly and made her smile again.

"There are condoms in the bathroom," she nodded and pecked his lips.

"Where exactly?" he asked, already off the bed.

"Medicine cabinet," she replied, leaned up on her elbows and moved up on the bed, taking the pillow with her. She fluffed up the pillows and threw the towel on the floor before she lay back down and waited for him. She heard him rummaging through her stuff and when he came back he eyed the package warily.

"You're sure they're still useable? This looks kind of old," he asked her and showed her the box.

"It's been a while since I've needed some. Isn't there a date of expiry on them?" she replied and pulled one foil square out of the box when he sat down next to her.

"And?" Hodgins asked then leaned closer to look at the black square himself, knowing that the script was so small that there was no way Cam could read it without her glasses or her contacts. "Still ok," he said when he found the date on the foil and attacked her lips a second later, tumbling down with her on the bed, while she squealed and laughed.

Playfully they rolled around on the bed, kissing and teasing each other with soft touches and tickles. After a while he had the upper hand again, lying on top of her between her legs. He stroked strands of hair out of her face and looked down at her.

"You realize that our talk today means that if we follow through there'll never be anyone else we'll be doing this with. Only us," she told him and traced his lips with her index finger.

"Good," he simply said and pursed his lips to kiss her finger. She embraced him for his answer and wrapped her legs around him. If it hadn't been for the towel he would have already pressed against her. The kiss got needy and she moved her hips against him.

"We can't go on like this. I don't want to take any risks," he stopped her. After all they were both scientists and knew that not only penetration or ejaculating inside of her could cause a pregnancy. "Where did you put the condoms?" he asked her, knowing she threw them somewhere when he had tackled her to the bed.

"I think they're on your side," Cam told him laughingly. He searched the bed and finally found them halfway under his pillow. He carefully opened the square, threw the foil on the nightstand and grinned when she loosened the towel from his hips. "May I have the honor?" she grinned and held out her hand.

"Sorry, babe, but no. I have plans for us and if you do this it'll be over before we get to them," he shook his head.

"Come on! I haven't done this in forever! I won't tease you, I'll just roll it over," she pouted and made him laugh.

"I'll hold you to that," he chuckled and handed her the condom. She turned it to see which side had to go up and then rolled it onto him with a look of concentration on her face while he gritted his teeth.

"There," she said proudly and couldn't help brushing her fingers against his balls, making his erection twitch against his stomach.

"Minx, I'll make you pay," he laughed and rolled over onto her again, pressing her into the mattress with his welcomed weight.

"I'm waiting for it," she replied and bit her lip to keep from laughing. He kissed her lips first, then nibbled at her neck and made sure to leave a hickey just below her collar bone. His hands slipped under her thighs and stroked over them first before he lifted her legs, bent them at her knees and pressed her knees to her chest. Cam, who knew what was coming, stayed like this while he kneeled in front of her and then pulled her lower back onto his thighs. He wrapped his hands around her ankles next, placed a kiss on each foot and placed them on his chest so that her lower back was tilted in the air, her shoulders, upper back and head still resting on the mattress. He leaned his cheek against her lower leg and looked down at her smiling face, then moved his hips forward and slowly pushed into her. In luxurious bliss she closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from pushing back at him.

Just as slowly he slid back out, just to push back in a second later. Six times he kept the slow rhythm and at stroke number seven, he pushed his hips forward as hard as he could and went in deep, hitting that spot inside of her again that was still tingling from his earlier ministrations.

"God, I missed this," she sighed, her voice already shaking with pleasure.

"This position or just us having sex?" he asked her as he kept his rhythm with the six light strokes followed byand one hard stroke.

"Both. No other guy and no other position can reduce me to a boneless heap on the bed," she said and moaned when the seventh push was harder again.

"We can do this every day if you want," he said, his voice slightly shaky by now as well. Still, he didn't lose his rhythm.

"It would be... too much," she pressed out as the first pleasurable shudders went through her. He felt her clench around him and was suddenly grateful for the condom that was helping him keep it together.

When she started moaning even before he went in for his seventh stroke he knew she was close again. Many women complain that their men can't make them orgasm; if only those poor bastards had an idea about the female body and the potentials it held, he thought and slammed forward again.

She was right on the edge, he could see and feel it as she pushed against him- with him- now. He gave her the last push by tapping his finger lightly against her clit.

"Oh Jack," she whispered breathlessly as she started shaking. He kissed and licked the inside of her knee and thigh as far as he could reach while she calmed down, but he never stopped entering her in the now familiar pattern.

"It's not stopping..." she sighed and kept clenching around him while he pushed into her body again and again, harder on the seventh stroke. Her walls were massaging him, her wetness seeping out on his skin and the sheets and he knew he was nearing the end as well.

With the last shred of willpower he tried to keep up the rhythm when he felt the familiar sensations starting, but Cam destroyed his plans, taking her feet from his chest and wrapping her legs around him. She pulled him down onto her by his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close as she could.

"I love you... I love you," she whispered in his ear, repeating it like a mantra. His thrusts got more erratic and powerful. She moved with him, the waves inside of her slowly ebbing as the different angle made him slide deep inside of her. She stroked her hand over his forehead and felt it get wet with sweat. She could only guess that they had been going at it for longer than she realized.

"Jack, let go," she told him finally, when she saw on his face how hard he was trying to get her over the edge again. She took his hand that lay beside her head, laced her fingers through his and brought their joined hands between their bodies. She placed his fingers between her legs where she needed them. He got the message and provided the necessary stimulation with his fingers.

"I... love you... too," he panted. "... Together..." His lips found hers and swallowed her moan as he worked her up to the cliff again. When it didn't work like he wanted he pulled back, circled his hips and didn't go all the way... just as much as needed.

"Ah yeah..." she gasped as she pulled away from his lips, panting as hard as he was. They looked at each other and in silent agreement let go at the same time, holding each other close and burying their cries of completion on each other's shoulders.

"I can't be without you anymore," he admitted in a whisper so quiet that she nearly missed it. She didn't know what to do with this admission so she just hugged him more tightly to her and placed kisses on his sweaty face.

"You don't have to be," she finally said, not trusting herself to say anything else without starting to cry.

"I'll be right back," he said when he had got a hold of himself again and got off the bed. He went into the bathroom for a moment and came back out without the condom, but with a cold washcloth.

"Thanks," she smiled when he handed it to her, while he dried his face with the towel he had brought as well. They threw both items on the floor and snuggled up to each other when he crawled back into bed with her.

"I'm so tired now. You wore me out," she said and yawned, resting her head against his naked chest.

"That's what I'm here for," he winked at her and had to yawn as well. She laughed when she saw it and pulled the blanket up over them. "Hard work," he added and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She smiled against his skin and didn't move even when he switched off the lights. In the darkness she felt him stroking over her arm, his nose pressed to her hair, as if he wanted to make sure she was there and would stay there.

"I was so scared that we wouldn't find common ground. I kept crying myself to sleep because I missed you," she admitted into the protective darkness. He didn't reply, he just placed several kisses on her hair and that was all she needed. All was well .

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

I just remembered that I still had this on my harddrive. Originally I had planned on one chapter in between, but it's been so long...

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Midnight showers**

"Uncle Hodgins, smell my arm! Aunt Cami let me use her body lotion," Tanesha yelled excitedly when she ran into the living-room after their bath time. Cam had put both girls in the bathtub and had spoiled them with lavender scented bubble bath, all kinds of products for their hair, clear nail polish, and her own body lotion. She'd soon regretted it after realizing the two girls had used nearly all of her $58 lotion that she had just bought a week before.

The lack of pajamas had been solved by giving the girls a couple of her own t-shirts that looked like long nightgowns on the two of them.

"Wow, you smell great now," Hodgins complimented obediently.

"Aunt Cami says it's bedtime now. Can't we stay up longer and watch Mickey again?" Tallulah gave him her best puppy eyes as she trailed in holding Cam's hand.

"You watched the DVD two times already. Besides, Cam is right: It's late and you should go to bed. We will as well," he said to support Cam, but also because he couldn't stand watching the only Mickey Mouse DVD he owned one more time.

"But Michelle is still out. I'll go to bed when she goes to bed," Tanesha protested.

"No way, Missy. Michelle is older than you are. Bedtime, now," Cam shook her head and changed the tone of her voice from the playful undertone to something more serious.

"You're mean. I don't like you anymore. Only Uncle Hodgins," Tallulah jumped onto the pouting train of her sister.

"I can live with that, sweetie. Bed. Now!" she said sternly.

"Carry me!" the youngest girl went to Hodgins again.

"Alright," he nodded and wondered if he should make her apologize to Cam. He decided against it because they weren't their parents and only had them for one night. There was no point in trying to discipline them or set up new rules.

"You want to sleep in one big bed or in two smaller ones in separate rooms?" Cam asked them once they were all upstairs.

"One bed," Tallulah decided and sounded scared suddenly.

"Where do you sleep?" her sister asked in the same voice.

"We're right here if you need anything, ok?" Cam showed them their bedroom.

"Ok," they nodded. Jack put Tallulah down on the bed after Cam had pulled back the comforter. Tanesha got in as well and they tucked them in.

"Sleep well, you two," Cam grinned and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Sweet dreams," Hodgins smiled and switched off the light when he stood up from the bed.

"Leave the door open," Tanesha requested when Cam wanted to close it so she left it ajar.

"You think they're gonna stay in there and sleep?" Jack asked as they made their way to their bedroom.

"I doubt it," she grinned and closed the door behind her.

"I still have to clean up the bathroom. They totally flooded it," Cam sighed as he grabbed his clothes for the night and walked to their bathroom door.

"We'll just put some towels on the floor and clean the rest tomorrow," he shrugged and pulled one of the large beach towels out of the closet in the bathroom.

"Thanks," she smiled tiredly and threw another one on the floor and spread it out so they wouldn't step in the puddles.

"I like them, they're cute," he said as he stepped out of his jeans.

"But?" she grinned.

"Why do you think there's a but?" he asked her and looked at her as she took her blouse off.

"I know you. There's a but," she said knowingly and slipped the black top over her head.

"Ok," he laughed. "I think it's odd that they are so clingy. I mean, they barely know us, me especially and still they're sitting on my lap, requesting kisses and hugging me, and letting me carry them around," he voiced his thoughts.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" she wondered.

"Uncomfortable is too strong, but it's weird," he clarified.

"I think this is their chance to get some attention. At home there are four kids, both my brother and his wife work all day and even with their grandparents there's always a kid younger or just better at something," Cam tried to find an explanation.

"These two are clever, I hope your brother realizes how lucky he is," he added and then started brushing his teeth.

"Believe me, he doesn't. I'm scared to think what will become of them. They live in the same area I grew up in, but it's even worse there today. You either get away as soon as possible or you get sucked in. That's what happened to Matt. He's been to jail twice, once for breaking and entering, the second time for armed robbery. If it hadn't been for Dad he would still be in," Cam said honestly and threw the pad into the trash with which she had taken off her make-up.

"Maybe I should help them, get them into one of my apartments across town. I could call my real estate agents tomorrow," Hodgins offered.

"You can not help them," she shook her head.

"But maybe if I…" he started, but she interrupted him and placed a hand on his cheek while she looked him in the eyes.

"You can not help them. They take what they can get, but my brother doesn't change. My father bought him furniture when they moved and Matt sold it, then got some second hand stuff. The extra cash he used to buy dope. I gave them $30,000 a few years back, all my savings back then, because he had borrowed money from the wrong people. He paid his dues, then came to me nearly every day to ask me for more money for groceries, the rent, clothes for the kids… Once I talked to Felicia she told me that the kids never saw a cent of that money. All Matt bought from it was beer, cigarettes, and more dope for him and Kendra. I really appreciate your offer and it kills me to watch these kids grow up the way they do, but you cannot help them," she explained and kissed him softly once she was done.

"Poor girls," he sighed. "I didn't think Kendra was that careless as well," he admitted.

"She smoked through all four pregnancies, even hash. Tanesha was born via c-section more than three months early, because the placenta wasn't nurturing her anymore." Cam said and then brushed her teeth as well. Hodgins meanwhile picked up the wet towels from the floor and placed them over the edge of the bathtub.

"You want to watch some TV or go to sleep?" Cam asked him once they both lay in bed.

"Mmmh… either," he grinned and rolled over onto her.

"Oh really," she laughed and slung her arms around his neck. "With the kids in the house?"

"We won't be abstinent once we have our own munchkins," he replied and lowered his head to nibble on her neck.

"Plural? We're lucky if we get one considering my age," she protested weakly and tilted her head to the right side to give him better access.

"Stop that age crap," he whispered in her ear and softly bit her earlobe before he looked up at her. "Maybe I should get you pregnant as often as possible just to prove to you how young you still are," he told her as if he was considering it and cocked his head to the side.

"One time will be enough… a year from now or so," she laughed and pulled his head down by placing one hand on the back of his head. She kissed him lingeringly and grinned when she felt the effect she had on him, his full weight resting on her. "We could always practice though," she grinned.

"Oh yeah, practice makes perfect," he grinned back and kissed her again. Her hands snaked under his shirt and up his back while they let their tongues dance together. He pulled away from her lips after a while and kissed down her throat as his hands pushed up her top. He kneeled over her as he placed the first kiss on the exposed skin underneath her navel and then let his lips, tongue and teeth wander upwards to her chest as slowly as he could, while he kissed, licked and nibbled on her skin.

"You're so good at that," she purred as he kept showering her with kisses and caresses. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she enjoyed the sensations he caused.

"I think we're both very good _at that_, that's why it's so fun," he mumbled against her skin and followed her lead when she guided him back up and sealed his lips with hers.

"We're scared," a shy voice reached them after the door had slammed open, crashed into the wall, and made them both jump.

"Holy shit," Hodgins exclaimed in surprise and rolled off of Cam while she tried to cover herself by pulling her shirt back down. They looked sheepishly at each other and took a deep breath before they turned to look at the two girls who had walked in on them, but didn't even realize. "I can't get up yet," Hodgins whispered to Cam and made her chuckle quietly.

"What's wrong you two? What are you scared of?" she asked the girls and sat up in bed.

"There are strange noises in our room," Tallulah replied and walked further into their bedroom.

"Can we sleep in your bed?" Tanesha added pleadingly. Cam looked to Hodgins who had a resigned look on his face, but shrugged.

"Sure, hop in," Cam nodded finally and held up the covers in the middle of the bed. The girls didn't waste any time and jumped on the bed immediately.

"Uhm, I'm gonna be right back. Forgot to take a shower," Hodgins excused himself and got out of bed quickly. "A cold one," he added and made Cam laugh again.

"You're comfy?" she asked the girls, still grinning.

"Mmmh," Tanesha made and when Cam leaned over to look at them she found them both already half asleep. She waited for a moment, heard as Hodgins switched on the shower in the bathroom and checked on the girls again. They were asleep. Then she got out of bed and followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

She quietly opened and closed the door, not wanting to give him another heart attack or wake the girls. She walked around the corner, her bare feet barely making any noise on the tiled floor and grinned wickedly when she found him. This was exactly what she had been waiting for.

He was leaning against the wall in the shower, his right side facing the open shower door. It was one of the quirks he had; he rarely closed the door to the shower and left behind a flooded bathroom as a result. Disappearing around the corner again she undressed and dropped her clothes on the floor right behind the door where he had dumped his as well. Then she tiptoed over to the shower and watched him again for a moment. The water was cascading down over his left shoulder and his left arm to his hand, with which he slowly stroked himself, massaging the tip between his thumb and index finger before his hand started pumping again.

"Seems like the shower isn't cold enough," Cam grinned and startled him. He opened his eyes and gaped at her, his hand stopping but not pulling away.

"Cam… I…" he started, like he would start apologizing, so she quickly stepped into the shower with him, turning the water to a warmer temperature when she realized that it really was cold, and slipped her arms around his waist from behind.

"As you said, we won't stop having sex once we have our own kid. This is the test run, so we're not stopping now," she said against his ear shell and stroked her fingernails lightly over his lower stomach while she wrapped her left hand around his erection, substituting his own. "Like this?" she asked him when she slowly pumped her hand up and down and squeezed her fingers together over his tip, just like she had seen him doing a minute before.

"Just like that," he groaned, craned his neck and kissed her passionately, pulling her close with his right hand in her hair. She kissed him back just as passionately and added more pressure to her strokes when he deepened the kiss even more, gliding his tongue against the roof of her mouth, tangling it with hers.

A load moan slipped from his lips when she massaged his balls with her right, rolling them with her fingers while she quickened her movements for his raging manhood. He groaned again when he felt himself getting closer and softly scraped his teeth against her lower lip.

"You don't have to do this anymore," she whispered against his lips and looked him in the eyes with that devilish expression that told him she was up to something. She stopped pumping him and circled her thumb over his tip, spreading the wetness that had nothing to do with the water raining down on them. "All you have to do is ask," she added.

"Ask?" he repeated questioningly.

"Mmmh," she nodded, nibbling at his lips for a moment until he pressed her against him again and sought out her tongue with his. "Say please," she whispered huskily when she pulled back from his aggressive and needy kiss. "I'm feeling frisky. Jack me off," she went on and looked him straight in the eyes while his mouth fell open as she slowly started stroking him again.

"Ok," he pressed out.

"Can you do that? Can you ask instead of jerking off?" Cam asked him still in that sultry voice and he let his head fall back against her shoulder, hoping his legs wouldn't give out. "Can you?" she requested again and stopped her movements altogether.

"Please, Cam…" he groaned, but it wasn't enough.

"What do you want?" she asked him unnecessarily and felt his erection twitch in her hand.

"I will ask you. Every time. But please let me come now," he pleaded.

"With my hand or my mouth? Tell me what you want, baby," she smiled behind him and sucked on his neck just enough to leave a red spot, but not enough to give him a hickey. Hodgins' panting increased at her words; he didn't have to think about it.

"Your mouth," he replied and turned around to her.

"Ok," she smiled and kissed him quickly. "But you have to step forward; I don't want my hair to get wet." He walked out of the water and held out one hand to steady her as she crouched down. His left hand went on top of her head once he was surrounded by her hot and wet mouth. He leaned his back against the tile covered wall again and closed his eyes. This was far from their first time and by now she knew exactly what he liked and how to push him over the edge in record time. When she sucked on the tip while she massaged and pumped the rest of his erection with her hand, they both knew it would be over soon.

"Oh… oh God... Cam… ugh…" he groaned out through gritted teeth and came in hot spurts in her mouth. She didn't pull away immediately, but kept sucking him slowly until he went flaccid. Then she let him glide out of her mouth and took his offered hand and got up.

"Feeling better now?" she grinned, pressing her naked body against his wet one.

"So much better than flying solo," he grinned back and placed a kiss on her nose before he kissed her for real. "How about you? You need anything?" he asked when they broke the kiss, wiggling his eyebrows and letting his hands glide over her rear teasingly.

"You have something to offer?" she replied coyly.

"Most definitely," he nodded and let his left hand glide further down to her folds. "You're dripping," he told her unnecessarily.

"We're in the shower," she grinned.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with water, babe," he barked out a laugh and sealed her lips with his again. Slowly he turned them around, so she was leaning against the wall.

"You sure you wanna do this now? Speaking from experience, it might bring us right back to where we started." She stroked her fingers through his wet curls tenderly while she held onto him with her other arm wrapped around his neck.

"You really want to stop now?" he raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Would give me something to look forward to. You'd owe me," she smiled and smoothed his eyebrow out with her thumb.

"Oh, we're keeping score now?" he laughed amused and pressed his lips against hers again. This time he stepped fully into her. Cam responded by wrapping both arms around his neck, sighing contently as she felt his hard body against her soft one. She attempted to wrap one leg around his waist, but he stopped her. "See, now that would bring us back to our original problem," he said as he placed one hand against her thigh and pushed it back down slowly.

"As long as we're quiet and fast I don't see anything wrong with it," she pouted slightly.

"I'm not 16 anymore, it won't be fast," he laughed.

"Please don't say 16," she begged, thinking of Michelle.

"Ok, make that 21," he shook his head, still laughing. "You can be quick. I'm not so sure about quiet though…" he mused as he slowly went down on his knees, letting his tongue glide against the skin of her stomach. He then raised her right leg and placed it over his shoulder, followed by her left. He held out both hands to her and steadied her by lacing his fingers through hers.

"Oh God… fuck… there's no way I can be quiet," she groaned when he started licking her.

"As long as you don't wake up the kids," he chuckled against her folds and sent her into another round of appreciative moans. Because she held onto his hands his options were somewhat limited this time, but he made up for the lack in variation by sheer enthusiasm. He loved doing this, loved the taste and the scent of her. He loved her. Period.

Cam started to move her hips against his face and her pants and groans echoed off the bathroom walls louder than before when he entered her with his tongue and sucked on her. He finally made her climax by sucking on her clitoris. He had trouble steadying her as she bucked fiercely against him. and he gripped her hands, hoping she wouldn't fall off. He kissed her inner thighs while she slowly came down from her high and held his face under the water for a moment. She winced slightly when he took her legs off his shoulders and kissed his way up over her stomach, her chest and her throat to her mouth. She was slumped against the shower wall, still recovering.

"You think we'll be able to sleep now?" he asked her, after another slow and deep kiss.

"Me for sure, but I don't know about you," she nodded, now slowly overcoming her orgasm induced daze.

"The only thing standing or lying between me and sleep are the two kids in our bed. But, I'm used to you lying half on top of me and stealing away my covers," he said and grabbed the soap.

"That's not true! You're the one always hogging the pillows and covers," she protested laughingly, but he shut her up with a kiss. They washed themselves, and besides brushing up against each other from time to time and a kiss here and there, they kept the contact in the shower to a minimum. They both toweled off and then put on their previously discarded clothes.

"Ready to face the monsters again?" he asked her and unlocked the door.

"They're asleep, so they're not as scary," she whispered back as they stepped back into their bedroom. The lamp on her nightstand was still on, but the two girls were still fast asleep.

"I can barely see you," he complained in a loud whisper when they were both in bed, the two girls lying between them.

"Same here," she replied.

"Cam? Hold out your hand in my direction on top of the pillow," he instructed and out of curiosity she did what he told her, after switching off the light. Their fingertips barely touched in Hodgins mega large bed, the girls completely hogging the middle of it. "See, now we can at least hold hands," he whispered proudly.

"Good night Jack," she chuckled quietly and gave his fingertips a squeeze.

"Good night babe," he replied and squeezed her fingers right back.

**TBC**


End file.
